The Short Spark
by Tarice the Styraurus
Summary: This is Season 2 of The Local Muslim Mutant, Iman Iqbal Ikram. Anyways, just stating that this is going to be rated T/M because of the content in it at Episode 13.5/Chapter 14. Read, Review, Enjoy.
1. Iman's Headache

**Me:** I got fed up with waiting for Thanksgiving and decided to start now. It kinda starts in the beginning of the school year like now and around the same time it is now month wise. Anyways, this is the first chapter of Season two so Que the opening cinematic and then read the story.  
**Iman:** Opening cinematic?  
**Me:** Yeah.  
**Iman:** This isn't a tv show.  
**Me:** You don't even watch tv.  
**Iman:** What do you call watching Disney movies then?  
**Me:** Watching movies.  
**Iman:** What do you watch movies on?  
**Me:** A computer?  
**Iman:** I didn't have access to one when I was younger. I watched my movies on a television.  
**Me:** Okay...Just read the chapter.

**

* * *

Xavier Institute, Foyer**

"That was an awesome move back there, Nicole," Evan said, sharing a high-five with him. Nicole smirked and Evan smiled.

"You ain't the only one with sweet moves," he said. "I'm just as good as you are." He gave him a toothy grin and raised his thumb. "Even the gays have moves just as good."

"Don't go braggin'," Evan stated, "I've still got some tricks up my sleeves."

"You ain't no magician," Nicole said as they climbed the stairs to their shared room. "Mesmero on the other hand is."

"Dude, don't go cramping my style, man," Evan said to Nicole. "It ain't cool, man."

"What? You don't like me or something?" Nicole said with a laugh.

"Naw, you're cool, man, you're cool," Evan said with a hearty laugh. "Just don't go hitting on me any time soon."

"Don't worry, man," Nicole replied as the two of them fist pounded.

"Nicole, Evan, you two are late for your Danger Room session," Ororo said, floating into the Foyer. "You are three hours late."

"Oh, come on, Auntie O," Evan complained, "we just got in!"

"Yeah, give us like, an hour to rest," Nicole agreed. "We're growing boys. We need the relaxation."

"You can relax after," Ororo stated. "After your five hours."

"What?" Nicole and Evan cried out at the same time.

"We only had two hours," Evan stated.

"You took three hours to get here," Ororo stated, "it's been tacked onto your initial two hours."

"That's what you get for missing the session," Iman said, walking down the stairs, reading a book. "Nice choice, Ms. O." Nicole and Evan both grumbled but complied with Ororo's decision. Iman walked down the stairs followed by the two skaters who then followed Ororo to the Danger Room.

"Hey, Jamie," Iman said, greeting him, still reading the book. "Where are you coming in from?"

"Nowhere," Jamie replied. "How about you?" Suddenly, Iman grabbed his head, dropping the book, and looked at the floor. "Whoa! What's wrong!" Iman fell to his knees and closed his eyes tight.

"Iman! Are you okay!" Jamie was kneeling next to Iman as Jean walked into the foyer through the front door with Scott and Logan. She was immediately by his side.

"What happened?" Jean asked, placing a hand on his head.

"I don't know," Jamie replied simply. "He said 'hi' to me and then asked where I was coming from. He suddenly then clutched his head and fell to the the floor!" Iman screamed with pain and the entire place shook causing everyone to look around. Everyone had to cover their ears or risk suffering permanent ear damage.

"Migraine?" Logan suggested after silencing Iman by knocking him out.

"Are you sure?" Jean asked, observing Iman. "He's never experienced one before."

"His powers must be maturing," Charles stated, entering the foyer. "He said that he could put up mental shields to keep people out of his head." Charles moved to Iman with Hank following him. "Hank, do you think you can-"

"Watch it Professor!" Logan cried out as he sliced through a statuette that came flying across the room towards them.

"He's telekinetic?" Jean asked, looking at Charles. "Did Cerebro say anything about that?"

"No," Charles replied simply. "All it said was that he had hints of mind powers as well as the abilities of Claws."

"So our buddy Iman here has more than just the transformation to Claws," Logan stated, looking at Iman. "What else can he do?"

"We need to study him further for the safety of everyone here," Charles stated. "Hank, please bring him to the infirmary." Hank just looked at Charles like he was crazy.

"There are sharp objects in there," Hank stated.

"Yeah, remember what happened when Jean went through this?" Scott stated. "I think he should be put into a room with nothing in it."

"I agree with Shades," Logan stated.

"What's going on up here?" Ororo asked, entering the foyer with Evan and Nicole behind her. Alex, Rider, Rahne, Roberto, Tabitha, Shadoween, Katida, Amara, Bobby, Sam, Kurt, Kitty, Anna, Amara, Jubilation, Ray, Laura, and Danielle all came into the foyer at different entrances.

"W'at's going on here?" Anna asked, looking at them. "Whay is Iman on the floor like that and who screamed?"

"Iman's powers are maturing," Charles stated. "Those powers he had before the transformation was just easing the transition of Iman to Claws. He originally came here with me thinking he just had those powers and might have had mental capabilities. He had been capable of producing a mental block and put them in others as well but now I think it's developing into telekinesis."

"How about telepathy?" Rahne asked, looking at them. "Could he become telepathic?"

"Highly unlikely," Charles stated, looking at each of them. "However, we are to expect the unexpected." Charles looked at Iman and then turned away. "Scott, Jean, I need you two to stay here while Ororo and myself pick up another mutant while Hank takes a look at Iman."

"Alright!" Nicole and Evan shouted out, sharing a high five. "We don't have to have that five hour Danger Room session!"

"Yes you do," Logan stated, folding his arms and glaring at the two skaters. "Back to the Danger Room you two."

"Awe man," Evan stated.

"Awe shucks," Nicole said.

"You guys missed your session and now you've gotta pay for it," Logan stated, following them. "See ya later, Chuck."

* * *

**Iman:** Now that that's done, stay tuned for Episode 2 around the same time next week.  
**Me:** You aren't going to let me rest, will you.  
**Iman:** You already have up to Episode 10 done.  
**Me:** Don't tell them that!  
**Iman:** They deserve to know.  
**Me:** Stay tuned next time and you'll find a lot of good stuff. Remember that this season is going to be more involved with some things like sexuality, romance, and a bunch of good stuff.  
**Iman:** I won't be losing my virginity any time soon, right?  
**Me:** Maybe. Stay tuned to see when Iman here loses his virginity!


	2. Siryn and an Emergency

**Me:** Here is chapter 2. It isn't as extravagant as Episode 1 but it still works. A mutant is introduced in this Episode and will be important later on in this Season. I won't tell you how it's important, but is just important. Now, on with disclaimers just to be safe...**  
Jamie:** Tarice does not own X-Men: Evolution, , Open Office, the Microsoft Company, or anything like that.  
**Iman:** What he does own is Iman Iqbal Ikram, Shadoween, and Katida Bast. He also owns Nicole Masters and Rider Nimrod...Seriously, couldn't you of given that kid a better name? *looks at Tarice*  
**Me:** Shut up. I can take your powers away you know. Oh yeah, you know that character in the other Season who took away Dorian's ability? That's Thanatose Marche and I own him as well. Sooraya is Dust and is not an Original Mutant. Just look her up. I've adjusted her personality because it wouldn't have fit in this show because of Iman's personality. Gotta have a little life in here, right?  
**Sooraya:** Just get on with the show.  
**Katida:** Yeah! Come on! It's getting annoying listening to you talk!  
**Shadoween:** I am in the same mindset as the others. Please continue with the Episode and forget about the opening.  
**Me:** Huh?  
**Katida:** You created him and you can't understand him! He agrees with us and says we should just get on with the Episode!  
**Dorian:** *turns the television on and starts watching the following episode*

**

* * *

Bayville Mall**

"Maybe if I destroy this place, I'll be able to kill Jamie," Sparky stated, observing the inner structure of the Bayville Mall. "Maybe I can draw them out by destroying this place." Sparky went right to the well in the center of the lobby and placed a finger in it. He closed his eyes and lightning started to spark from his finger and then the water, laced with lightning, formed into a dragon and scared everyone out of the Bayville Mall. Sparky looked around and then proceeded to destroy the building. He threw lightning at everything and ran around burning off his endless bin of energy.

**Xavier Institute, Foyer**

"Hey, Dorian, do you have anyone to go to the Yule Ball with?" Jamie asked, looking at his hand.

"The what?" Dorian looked at him.

"The December dance," Katida said, shifting his cards around in his hand. "It's only the biggest thing being talked about besides the winter concert and the winter play the Drama Club will be putting on."

"Does anyone even know what the Winter play will be?" Shadoween asked, pulling out two cards and putting them in the middle. "Two fours."

"Bullshit," Katida stated, picking the two cards up. They were both fours of spades. He blinked. "How many decks are we playing with again?"

"Four," Jamie replied smiling at him. "Six sevens. The name hasn't leaked yet. But when it does, it'll be all around the school thanks to a certain Kitty."

"What?" Katida asked, looking at him.

"He wasn't talking of you," Shadoween stated as Dorian put down two cards.

"Two fives," Dorian stated.

"He was talking of Kitty," Shadoween stated, placing four cards. "Four fives."

Katida looked at his hand and frowned. "Seven fours," he stated, putting the cards down.

"Bull shit," Shadoween stated, revealing the cards. None of them were fours.

"You're bad at this game," Dorian said, looking at his cards as Jamie put down three cards and calling them kings. "Two aces."

"Four twos," Shadoween stated. "Do either of you two have a date for the Yule Ball?"

"One three," Katida said.

"No," Jamie stated, looking at the card. "Four fours."

"Neither do I," Dorian stated. "A five."

"Why don't you two go together?" Katida suggested as Shadoween put down the rest of his cards.

"Sixteen sixes," he stated. "You two like each other. I can tell." He tapped his own left temple and smirked.

"Bullshit!" Katida cried out. Shadoween showed him the cards and smirked.

"Never bullshit me," he stated. "You two should go together. "It's something you two should think about."

"If you two go together, we can call it a double date," Katida stated. "He won't go on a date with me unless it's a double date."

"Sure, why not," Jamie stated with a smile. "But I'm not completely gay just to let you guys know."

"Does it matter?" Katida asked, looking at Dorian.

"Huh?" Dorian looked at them. "No, it doesn't."

"Awesome!" Jamie shouted out at the top of his lungs and jumped into the air. "I'm not wearing the dress just to let you know." Dorian looked in horror at him. "You're either going to have to come as your natural self with a dress or ask the Professor to make you look like a girl for the night of the ball."

"I think I'll go as myself," Dorian stated, looking at the Image Inducer. "Kurt told me what happened to him when he messed with his own." Jamie snickered at that.

"...which brings us to the Foyer," Charles stated, bringing in a thirteen year old female. She had orange hair, green eyes, and had fair skin. "These will be your school mates. The dark haired male is Shadoween, the one with orange hair is Katida, the one who has blond hair is Dorian, and the one with brown hair is Jamie. Now that your tour is over, I must go downstairs and see if another house mate by the name of Iman is doing better. I will see you later." With that, Charles went down to the Infirmary.

"We're playing with four decks?" Katida asked, looking at his hand. "That explains why I have four three of diamonds." He showed them his hand and everyone looked at Jamie's. It was a royal diamond flush short by the king of diamonds.

"Hello," the girl said, interrupting the four boys. "My name is Theresa Cassidy." The four of them looked at her. Shadoween just shrugged and Katida moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around Shadoween's waste. Dorian and Jamie both looked at each other and then back at her.

"I'm Jamie, and these are my friends. Dorian, Shadoween, and Katida." As he said their names, he pointed at them. "We call ourselves Xavier's Men, also known as the X-Men!"

"That's what the X stands for," Dorian asked, looking at Jamie.

"It has to," Jamie replied. "What else would it stand for?" Dorian just shrugged.

"Exceeding," Katida supplied.

"Exceptional," was all Shadoween said and almost laughed at what he said. The others looked at him. "May I inquire to why all four of you are gazing at my physical being with looks of bewilderment on your faces?"

"Huh?" Theresa looked at Katida. "You're his boyfriend, can you translate for me?"

"He wants to know why we're looking at him like we are," Katida replied, turning his attention back at her.

"What can you do?" Dorian asked, observing the female in front of them. "Anything cool?"

"More dangerous than cool," she replied. "Code name is Siryn." Jamie and Dorian shared a look of confusion.

"Siryn," Shadoween stated. "It is a creature of Ancient Greek legend with an enchanting voice and a horrific physical appearance. They lead travel-worn sailors to their deaths. They were originally three nymphs who had witnessed the capturing of Persephone but did not intervene and were thus transformed because of her mother, Demeter." Everyone looked at him.

"Thanks for the lesson, Shadow," Katida said, licking his neck. "However, next time we want a lesson, we'll just ask."

"Don't do that in the foyer," Shadoween hissed lightly at him. "Wait until we're back in our room."

"Okay..." Theresa looked at Jamie and Dorian. "You two better not start making out in front of me as well." Jamie and Dorian looked at each other and smirked. "Oh dear God," she said, smacking herself in the face. "I'm surrounded by gay people. Well, better make the best of it. Who wants to go shopping?"

"Hey, just because three of us are gay and one of us are bi doesn't mean we like to shop," Katida stated. "This one is the one who's obsessed with it." Katida pointed Shadoween in the side who glared at him.

"That hurt you know," Shadoween stated. "You're lucky you're my boyfriend." Katida returned with a raspberry. "Highly mature," Shadoween stated, rolling his eyes. "Yes, I like to shop while these three idiots blow their money at the arcade."

"I don't hang out at the arcade," Jamie stated. "I like to eat!" Theresa looked at him and then at Dorian.

"How about you?" Theresa asked, looking at him. He didn't reply.

"He doesn't like to talk to people he isn't familiar with," Shadoween stated. "He prefers to sit on the couch and watch the news." Dorian glared at Shadoween but then looked at the floor.

"What can you guys do?" Theresa asked them. "I'm very, very loud. My powers are similar to my dad's but I'm better at it than he is."

"I'm called Shade," Shadoween stated. He took a few steps away from Katida and an orb of darkness surrounded him. When it vanished, Shadoween was wearing a black three piece suit, a black top hat, and a pair of black dress pants. On his feet were a pair of well kept black dress shoes and he was wearing a pair of black gloves. Covering his entire face was a thin, black cloth that distorted his face. The only thing you could see were a pair of piercing yellow eyes. "I am the master at Darkforce Manipulation, Generation and Absorption."

"I am Calico," Katida stated, turning of his Image Inducer and revealing his calico-Felinus form. He was wearing the Military BDUs with the name Bast. "I am skilled in only Darkforce Projectiles and Weapons."

"Multiple," Jamie said, clapping his hands together and creating a duplicate. "This is my power." He smiled at her. "This is Leech." Jamie turned off Dorian's Image Inducer. "He can nullify people's powers." Dorian looked at Jamie with a light glare and turned his image inducer back on. "Come on, talk. She's nice." Dorian looked at Theresa and then at Jamie with a firm look on his face that clearly stated, 'NO' with Jamie responding by rolling his eyes.

"Where are ya from?" Katida asked her, observing her features.

"Ireland," she replied.

"I need to go to New York," Rider said to Nicole as the two of them entered the foyer. "My mother called and decided that it was time for me to meet my father."

"Why can't I come with you?" Nicole asked, badgering him.

"I don't want to come onto my father too strong," Rider stated. "She told me that he was some kind of rich guy living in New York City. The five looked at Rider and Nicole who were in a discussion. "He doesn't know I'm gay, neither does my mother."

"Do you know his name?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's Warren Kenneth Worthington the third. I was the fourth but something happened between the two of them to make her change our names."

"Are you going to be asking for child support or something?" Nicole asked him.

"No," Rider replied, looking at him. "I my be greedy, but I'm not greedy for money." Rider went to the front door and opened them. "I'll be back later!" With that, he opened his four wings and took of into the sky. "See you later, Nicole!"

"Catch ya later, Rider," Nicole replied, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"There ya are, Niki!" Evan shouted out, riding his skateboard down the railing of the stairs and into the foyer. He rode it right next to Nicole and stopped. "You wanna go skate around?"

"Sure," Nicole replied, face lighting up. "Just let me get my board!" With that, Nicole was gone and up the stairs.

_I would like to see all able bodied members in the foyer,_ Xavier announced to everyone. _It is highly important that everyone is to do so.

* * *

_**Dorian:** *looks up at group* What?  
**Iman:** That was it? *looks at Tarice* What was that!  
**Shadoween:** It looks like it was the Episode. In my opinion, it was lame.  
**Jamie:** I agree.  
**Sooraya:** We should still ask what the viewers think of it.  
**Me:** Thank you, Sooraya. I would greatly appreciate what you think of the episode. That means you better review or I'll send Claws at ya!  
**Iman:** Why would you sic me on the readers?  
**Me:** To force them to read, duh.  
**Iman:** *rolls eyes* I'm gonna go work on my homework. See you later.


	3. Mesmero's Capture and Sparky's Escape

**Me:** This is a short episode. I don't know what caused me to make something this short, but it's still an update, right? Well, enjoy the read.

* * *

**Xavier Institute, Foyer**

"Sparky has claimed the Bayville Mall as his and Mesmero's territory," Xavier stated to everyone who had shown up. "Mystique and Quicksilver have gone missing as well."

"What!" Evan cried out, spikes showing. "I'm gonna kill that guy."

"Easy, Evan," Ororo said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It seems Mesmero is trying to do something but I can't seem to tell what it is yet," Xavier stated. "Where is Rider and Kitty."

"He went to his dad's place for the weekend," Nicole replied, holding his skateboard. "Said his mom told him where he lived. Guy's name is Warren or something."

"Kitty went on a date with Lance," Jean said. "Something about dinner and a movie."

"Okay," Charles stated. "I am going to the Bayville mall."

"I'm coming with you!" Evan cried out, stepping forwards. "I bet I can get Pietro to get out of Mesmero's control!" Nicole looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure you-" Evan glared at him. "Nevermind."

"Even if you say no, I'm still going," Evan stated, glaring at them.

"Fine," Charles stated, nodding. "You can come along as well."

"Alright!" Evan shouted out, pumping his fist into the air.

**Bayville Mall, Lobby**

"Nice work, Sparky," Mesmero stated as he, Quicksilver, and Mystique all joined him in the lobby. "I knew you could do it." Mesmero looked around himself and then back at Sparky. "All we need now is to gain more territory and show Xavier who is boss in these parts."

"I don't think so," the Scarlet Witch said, entering the Bayville Mall with her father next to her. "Give me back my brother!"

"Maybe we can work out a deal," Professor X said, entering the mall with Spyke. "What do you say, Mesmero?"

"I say, no," Mesmero replied, glaring at Professor X. Mystique morphed into a bear and attacked Professor X. Spyke threw some of his spikes at her but they missed as she landed on Professor X. When everyone was distracted by that, Sparky pointed his hand at Magneto and electrified him. Quicksilver went after Spyke, running circles around him and striking him every so often. The Scarlet Witch ran at Mesmero who glared at her and concentrated. Seeing this, Spyke pointed his arm at him, sending out a spike, striking him in the arm. He screamed in pain, losing control over Mystique and Quicksilver. Sparky looked at his adversaries and then at Mesmero who was getting countless attacks from the Scarlet Witch. Without thinking, Sparky turned into a bolt of lightning and went through the roof of the Bayville Mall leaving everyone in a semi-state of confusion.


	4. A New Contact

**Me:** Another chapter, another night.  
**Iman:** You work early, TtS.  
**Me:** I know. *smiles*  
**Iman:** What time is it?  
**Me:** Oh look! Another episode! *watches the episode, ignoring Iman*

**

* * *

**

Xavier Institute, Iman's 'Cell'

Iman laid on the metal bed and grabbed a hold of his head, screaming in pain. The walls in the room started to vibrate and then a sonic blast erupted from his mouth, reverberating off from the walls. The alarms went off and moments later, Charles, Jean, Logan, and Theresa were on the scene.

"What's going on in here?" Logan asked, crouching low and glaring at Iman.

"It's Iman," Charles stated. "Jean, can you try to clear his head?"

"I'll try," she replied, placing her hands on her temples. She closed her eyes and started concentrating. She suddenly flew backwards and Charles immediately did the same, putting his fingers on his temples. "Concentrate, Jean! Logan! Hank! Contact Ms. Frost! We will need her help to handle this one!"

"Maybe all you need is me," Shadoween cried out, running into the room and pointing a hand at Iman. "I may be inexperienced when it comes to this kind of thing, but I can try!" He contorted his face into one of concentration and he adjusted his stance to point his other hand at Iman. He was soon accompanied by Jean and Charles on either side of him.

Iman suddenly sat up and turned towards them with an unknown and intense emotion in his eyes which was accompanied by a less powerful hatred. All his claws, all thirty-two of them, were extracted. He glared at them and then screamed at them. Theresa jumped in front of them and returned with her own sonic scream, repelling his attack. She glared at him and then looked at Logan and Hank, smiling at them.

"I told you I would be of use," she said. "You should never turn down assistance no matter what." She then turned and looked back at Iman, prepared to scream again. "Just get a hold of that Frost lady." Iman went on all fours and Shadoween's eyes went wide open. He then reverted to a concentrated glare and thrust his hand forward.

"Get back, Iman! I don't want to hurt you more than I have to!" He dropped his telepathy and went into a fighting stance. "I don't want to have to kill you or anything!" He placed his hand on his temple and closed his eyes. _Sooraya, you're needed down here! You too, Katida!_ He looked behind him and watched as Logan extracted his own claws and jumped towards Iman, grabbing him, and pinning his arms against his body.

"You get back to telepathy," Logan growled as Katida and Sooraya both ran in. "I can handle this thing."

"Sure thing," Shadoween said, taking a few steps back. He placed his hand on his temple and pointed at Iman, concentrating. "Katida!"

"On it!" Katida joined the telepaths and mimicked their generic hand motions, placing his hands on his head. "Come on, Iman, get under your own control, you moron!"

"I know what to do," Sooraya stated, watching what was going on. She was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of black hip hugger jeans. "You need to keep him in once place!"

"I'm silencing the room!" Theresa stated, watching as Iman started to open his mouth. "He's-" Theresa suddenly opened her mouth and the entire room went silent just as Iman let loose all sound in his body but no one heard it because of Theresa. Hank immediately left the room.

**Xavier Institute, Nicole's and Evan's room**

"Dude, why did you want to go with the Professor to the Mall?" Nicole asked, looking at Evan who was reading a book. "Are you feeling okay? I mean, I thought you and Pietro were mortal enemies by the way everyone talks about you two."

"We ain't mortal enemies," Evan said, looking at his skater buddy. "We're just in a disagreement."

"About what?" Nicole asked, walking over to Evan and sitting next to him. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it," Evan stated. "It happened several years ago and well, the two of us are through." Nicole looked at him.

"What happened?" Nicole asked, sitting down on Evan's bed, next to him. "You can talk to me. Please, Ev, tell me." Evan looked at Nicole with a look of disgusting surprise for a moment but then nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell ya," Evan stated, standing up. "Just don't tell anyone, especially Ororo."

"Promise," Nicole replied with a nod. "I won't out someone else when I haven't come out to my own parents."

"You haven't even come out to your parents yet!" Evan asked, nearly surprised.

"They were surprised that I was a Mutant, more surprised that S.H.I.E.L.D., H.Y.D.R.A., and the MRD all wanted to train me to hunt down other Mutants. What do you think they'd say if I came up to them and said, 'Hey, mom, dad. Guess what, I'm gay.'"

"I'd say that would be the most normal thing about you," Evan stated to him. "I guess I can tell you and only you." Evan went to the window and opened it. He leaned his arms on the ledge and Nicole joined him.

"What's the deal between the two of you?"

"We were together at one time," Evan stated, not looking at Nicole. "He was born with something I didn't have and what his sister managed to be born without. He gave it to me and now I'm living with it." Evan looked at Nicole who just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "We did stuff I'm not exactly proud of doing and now I've got to live with my own mistake."

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

"Nik, I've got...HIV," Evan stated. "It was Pietro who gave it to me."

"Dude, I can cure it for ya," Nicole said, taking of his right glove. Evan looked at him.

"Why do you wear those things anyways, man?" Evan asked. Nicole looked at his gloves and then at Evan.

"If I don't wear them, then I could accidentally give someone a disease, infection, or some other thing that I recovered from someone," he replied. "Only when I concentrate on removing diseases and other stuff from people is when I can heal. I've got a complicated mutation. Something I don't like. I guess it makes me and Anna alike I guess. Neither of us can get close to anyone and that's not good for intimate relationships."

"I think I'll keep what I've got," Evan said, backing away from him. "If I'd known what would happen before, then I would have never would have let ya heal me." Nicole shrugged and put the glove back on. "I'm going to see how Pietro is doing. See ya later, man!" Evan grabbed his board and hopped out the window with it.

"I'm guessing he still likes Pietro despite what his little gift was," Nicole said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Oh well." He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself in it. "I wonder why he didn't want me to cure him of it." He tossed a strand of hair out of his eyes, moved his bangs away from his forehead, and removed the bandage around his head. He examined the sore on his forehead and then took out more bandages, wrapping his head again. He then looked back into the mirror and adjusted his hair to hide it. Nicole then suddenly fell to the floor and passed out.

* * *

**Iman:** You aren't answering the question are you?  
**Me:** It's only 12:17 AM...00:17 military. *smiles*  
**Iman:** *slaps self on forehead*  
**Me:** See you all next time! Byez!


	5. Iman's Recovery

**Me:** It didn't get up when I wanted it to get up, but late is better than never, right? My folks wanted me to go to bed at midnight and I usually post at like, 0045-0200.**  
Iman:** That's 12:45AM-2:00AM for those who don't know military time.  
**Me:** Anyways, start reading and we should be set.

**

* * *

Xavier Institute, Foyer**

"What's going on down there?" Kitty asked as the entire household who wasn't in Iman's 'Cell' gathered in the foyer.

"Iman has transformed into Claws and has a horrible migraine," Hank replied. "His migraine has caused him to lose complete control over himself and now he's going into a rampage. Right now we are waiting for one of the most powerful telepaths that we know of." Hank looked at the door as someone knocked on it. "There she is." Hank went over to the door and answered it. There stood a five foot ten woman with shoulder length ash blond hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a white strapless top. A sweeping cape, and a pair of white pants. On her feet were a pair of white knee length boots. Next to her stood a boy about four foot three with his arms crossed. He looked like a clone of his mother, however, he was an albino. He had very pale skin, silver hair, and blue eyes that matched his mother's. Covering his right eye however was a strange solid black birthmark in the shape of a six point crystal. He was wearing a white cloak and he looked like he was not happy to be there. His lips were pursed together and he was looking off to the side. He however had the same amount of beauty in him as his mother had in her.

"Hello," she said in an annoyed tone. "Alexis, say hi." Alexis looked at everyone in the room and then at the floor. He remained silent.

"I presume that this is the White Prince then?" Hank asked, letting them in with a light chuckle. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hank McCoy." Alexis ignored him.

"I couldn't leave him home alone," Emma stated, glaring at her son. "It would be child abuse even for a Mutant's child." Everyone looked at Alexis and he replied with a glare. "Don't stare, Alexis." Emma swatted Alexis on the back of the head lightly and then looked at them. "He's a telepath as well but he isn't very strong. He has other abilities as well but they aren't fully developed. He's only eight but his powers have become active early for some reason. We're here for two reasons and we need to perform the first reason now. Take me to him." Hank nodded and lead Emma Frost to the lower levels.

**Xavier Institute, Iman's 'Cell'**

"We can't hold onto him any longer," Shadoween stated as Katida fell to his knees but still kept his concentration. "We need more power!"

"Theresa, can you last any longer?" Logan asked as he dodged an attack from Claws.

"Yes," she replied simply. "Don't worry about me, just sedate that guy! He's got a powerful sonic screech!" She opened her mouth seconds before Claws did and Logan ran at him, swiping with his claws.

"You can't get us this easily, bub!" Logan shouted out. Claws dodged the attack and quickly retaliated with one of his own, striking Logan across and through the chest going right through his body. He pulled out his claws and then stared at Theresa. He growled at her and then lunged.

"I don't think so!" Shadoween cried out, throwing Claws across the room with his Darkforce Telekinesis. "Just because I'm not very good doesn't mean I can't do it!"

"Keep back with the Telepathy," Sooraya stated as she began to dissolve into dust. "We need to weaken him until Ms. Frost gets here." She was suddenly a cloud of dust and drifted to surround and concealed Claws's vision.

"Right in here," Hank's voice said. "He's stirred up quite the ruckus."

"Nothing I can't handle," Emma Frost stated, entering the room. When she got in, she saw Katida, Shadoween, Jean, and Charles all straining with their hands on their temples. She huffed and walked right up behind them and threw a psionic attack at him causing him to stop moving and yowl in pain. She then sent another at him and another as if she was an automatic psionic bolt machine gun. After a few minutes of this onslaught by her, Claws finally fell to the ground and she stepped right up next to him, placing her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. Sooraya then reverted to her natural form and knelt in front of his shifting form. When he was back to his own natural form, Sooraya lowered her lips to his and kissed him lightly. There was a sudden burst of mental energy and she grabbed a hold of Iman as everyone else but Emma was blown back disrupting all psychic abilities and powers only briefly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Will you marry me...?" Sooraya looked at Iman with a surprised look on her face and Iman passed out.

"That was unexpected," Emma stated as she stood up. "Does this sort of thing happen every day here?"

"No," Shadoween stated, glaring at Katida who only shrugged.

"Let's go above ground and let everyone know that everything is fine down here," Charles stated as Jean helped him back into his chair. "Hank, please bring Logan and Iman to the infirmary. They need their rest."

**Xavier Institute, Foyer**

"He's like, the most adorable boy I have ever seen!" Kitty shouted. She was pinching Alexis's cheeks and he was trying to get away from her and the other girls but was failing miserably.

"He's such a cutie," Anna agreed, smiling at him. Amara, Tabitha, Rahne, and Jubilation all nodded their agreement. Ororo just stood staring at the scene before her as Katida, Shadoween, Theresa, Charles, Jean, and Emma all came into the foyer.

"What are they doing to my boy?" Emma asked, glaring at the females who were torturing the poor eight year old.

"Who is he?" Charles asked, looking at Emma.

"He's my son," Emma replied. "His name is Alexis and I would appreciate it if you could get your girls off of him." She folded her arms and Charles nodded.

"Everyone," Charles stated, getting everyone's attention. "I would like to inform you that we have finally gotten Iman back under control." Everyone cheered and Alexis was dropped to the floor roughly. He looked at Kitty with a look of hate and stood, dusting himself off. He then spotted his mother and ran directly to her.

"Have fun, Alexis?" Emma asked him. He responded with a frightened look and she just laughed at him. "Do you still want to go to public school or would you rather stay in the academy in Massachusetts?"

"You're a teacher too?" Anna asked, looking at Emma.

"Yes," she replied simply. "I run an academy in Massachusetts. It is similar to the one here in New York. I currently have twelve students. I had thirteen until Sooraya decided to join this school."

"Can we like, meet them?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"No, Kitty," Charles stated, looking at her. "Unless it is unable to be prevented." He looked at Emma. "Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome," Emma stated. "In return for helping you, I would like for you to examine my son and see why his Mutant powers are already becoming of." Charles nodded and turned his chair to look at the boy who was standing between Charles and Emma. "You don't need to worry, Alexis. He is friend, not foe." Alexis looked at Charles and then at his mother, nodding. Charles placed his hands on Alexis's temples and closed his eyes. After a while, he removed his hands and looked at Emma.

"He was born with his powers," he stated. "He is a Changeling just like Jamie."

"What!" Katida cried out, looking at Alexis. Shadoween slapped him on the back of the head causing Charles to look at them. Katida shrugged and Shadoween glared at him.

"Do you two know something that we don't?" Charles asked, glaring at them.

"No," Shadoween replied, cutting Katida off from whatever he was going to say. "Katida, I want to speak with you alone." With that, Shadoween grabbed Katida and the two of them vanished from sight.

"Thank you, Charles," Emma said, walking towards the door. "Let's go, Alexis. It's time to leave." Alexis expressed a look of relief and quickly followed his mother. "Good-bye everyone and I hope my next visit is just one of pleasure."

**Xavier Institute, Infirmary, Iman**

Sooraya sat beside Iman, looking at him dressed in her niqāb and abaya. On her hands were a pair of black gloves and she was holding Iman's right hand in them. She was softly singing a song to him in Arabic as she watched him sleep.

"'Ašhadu 'an laa ilāha illa Allāh, wa 'ašhadu 'anna Muhannadan rasūlo Allāh," Iman muttered, stirring. He opened his eyes and Sooraya hugged him immediately. Iman was genuinely surprised and looked at her, blushing deeply. "What happened?"

"You had a horrible migraine while your telekinesis was developing," she replied to him, sitting back in the chair but still holding his right hand in her own. "Also, with your super strength, you can create sonic waves with your voice in your Claws form." Iman sat up and placed his left hand on his forehead and looked at the linen that was covering him. "By the way, do you think you're well enough to ask me that question for real?" Iman looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah," he replied, finally feeling something on his right hand. He looked at it and his blush grew even deeper if it was at all possible. "Um...do you...um...mind?" Sooraya looked at his hand.

"No," she replied with a smile. Iman looked at her. "Oh, sorry." She dropped his hand and he closed it. She watched him with interest.

"If I focus harder, maybe I can still—ah!" Iman's claws shot right out surprising him and he fell back onto the bed. Sooraya laughed at him. He retraced the claws and glared at Sooraya. "Don't laugh at me."

"But it's fun," Sooraya stated, looking at him. She then stood and Iman watched her as she left the room. She stopped and turned to look at him. "Just to let you know, you need to ask me the right way so until then, you're gonna have to try to guess the right way." She smiled at him and then left the room.

Iman fell back against the bed and heaved a sigh, "the right way? What does she mean by that?" He then stood up and left the room he was in.

* * *

**Me:** Now that this is done, I can go do what I'm supposed to be doing.  
**Iman:** And what would that be?  
**Me:** Help make dinner.  
**Iman:** What time is it?  
**Me:** Does it matter? Bye everyone!


	6. Sparky

**Me:** My parents don't know I'm up right now so I've gotta get this up fast.  
**Iman:** Why did you wake me up so early in the morning? Don't you know what time it is?  
**Me:** Yeah, it's 5 AM.  
**Iman:** I would so kill you if it weren't against my religion.  
**Me:** So glad you're Muslim.  
**Iman:** Never begin a sentence with the word 'so' because it is improper English.  
**Me:** So what.  
**Iman:** It is disrespect for the English language.  
**Me:** It's five in the morning, who cares about speaking properly at this time?  
**Iman**: I do.  
**Me:** Just watch the episode. *ques opening*

**

* * *

Xavier Institute, Weight Room**

"What do you mean you want to train?" Jamie asked, watching as Dorian was punching a punching bag. "We were given today off from training." Dorian looked at Jamie and smiled.

"The bad guys don't take days off," he replied. "What makes you think we should take days off?" Jamie stood thinking about what Dorian had said as the boy went back to punching the bag in front of him. Dorian was currently topless, wearing a pair of gym shorts, a pair of boxing boots, and a pair of boxing gloves. He was making quick and brutal-looking moves on the punching bag. Jamie was wearing a pair of gym shorts and a baggy tee shirt.

"Why don't we do a danger room session?" Jamie suggested, causing Dorian to turn his attention to his friend.

"Why?" Dorian asked him.

"Why not?" Jamie replied.

"Let's do it," Katida said, looking at the two of them from where he was benching with Shadoween as his spotter. Katida was in his natural form wearing just his BDU pants and his feet were bare. Shadoween was wearing what looked to be a jogger's uniform. "If we ask Jean to watch us, everything should be fine."

"You honestly would think that she would let us into the danger room?" Shadoween asked as Katida sat up. "She's too...rules and regulations."

"Let's ask Logan then," Dorian said, looking at them. "What can the harm be? He looked slightly disappointed when Charles said our training sessions would be canceled." Everyone agreed and instantly went in search for their chosen educator.

**Xavier Institute, Kitchen**

Logan sat at the windowsill reading the afternoon paper and drinking a soda as Jamie, Dorian, Katida, and Shadoween all entered, looking for him.

"Hey, kids, what are you...wearing?" He looked at them and they were still wearing what they had been wearing in the weight room. "What are you four up to?"

"We were just looking for you," Katida said, pouncing over to him and sitting next to him on the windowsill like the cat he was. Shadoween Darkforced and the other two just walked over to him.

"We were wondering if you could give us a Danger Room session," Jamie stated, shrugging. "We were getting board."

"Why me?" Logan asked them.

"You were the first educator figure we found," Shadoween stated truthfully. "We have searched all corners of this institute and you are the only educator that we have in the building." Logan raised an eyebrow.

"You were the only one we could find," Dorian translated. "I think we should make a Shadoween-English dictionary." Shadoween looked at him.

"Nothing," Shadoween replied simply. "Let's go to the danger room." Shadoween grabbed the three boys and Logan then they were in the Danger Room. "Computer, activate Darkforce Shadow Dancer Simulation: Wolverine. Leech. Multiple. Calico. Shade." He spoke in a loud, clear voice. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a brief darkness and then they were surrounded by a beautiful landscape with green grass, a clear blue sky, and nothing for miles. Katida's eyes opened wide and then looked at Shadoween.

"We're home?" Katida asked.

"No," Shadoween replied. "This is just the Danger Room. I'm not that powerful yet. Get ready everyone!"

"Darkforce Dimension Simulation, Difficulty, Maximum, confirmed," the computer replied. Shadoween's eyes opened wide and he looked at Katida who had a confused look on his face. Logan extended his claws and sniffed the air.

"What's going on here?" Logan asked Shadoween. "I thought you said Shadow Dancer Simulation."

"So did I," Shadoween stated as the surroundings changed to those of a large throne room.

In the throne room was a large black, elegant looking throne with a man dressed in a black cloak and wearing a black top hat. He glared at them with a pair of strange teal eyes and was nothing more than a shadowy figure to Logan, Jamie, and Dorian.

"Shadoween," the man said to them.

"No!" Shadoween shouted out. "Stop the simulation!" Everything returned to normal and Shadoween vanished from the room in a black flash of light.

"What was that?" Jamie asked, looking at Katida for an answer.

"That was the Shadow Lord," Katida replied, completely stunned, "Shadoween's father."

"We are seriously going to have a talk with Chuck when he gets back," Logan said to Katida. "You and Shadoween are going to tell us everything about why you two are here." Logan then walked off and stopped outside of Cerebro hearing voices within. "Why didn't they tell me they were in there?"

**Xavier Institute, Cerebro**

"Can you find him, Jean?" Charles asked, sitting next to Jean. She shook her head.

"I can't find him," she stated. "He isn't using his powers. I'm sorry, Professor."

"Don't worry," Charles replied simply. "It isn't your fault." Suddenly, Jean perked up and both looked at the screen.

"Mutant Detected," Cerebro stated. "Name: Unknown, Abilites: Electrokinesis, Lightning Speed, Teleportation, Telepathy, and Telekinesis." The two of them looked at each other.

"I didn't know he had that power," Charles stated. "Where is he?"

"He's at a lake," Jean replied. Charles looked at the screen and nodded. He then left finding Logan standing outside the door.

"Ah, Logan, I was just coming to look for you," Charles stated. "We need to gather up Scott and Ororo immediately."

"Why?" Logan looked at Charles.

"No time," Charles replied, leading Logan to the Blackbird.

**A Lake**

"How are we going to work with this guy?" Wolverine asked, claws extracted. "He's the Master of Electricity."

"I know," Professor X replied as they made their way to the lake where Cerebro said he would be. "Keep your eyes peeled, he could be anywhere." Cyclopes and Storm both nodded in unison and she flew up into the air.

"I will shower the place with water to make it dangerous for him to use his powers," she said as it started to rain heavily on the area. Just as it started, she was struck down by a very strong and sudden bolt of lighting.

"Storm!" Charles called out.

"I got her," Logan called out, running to catch her. As he was doing so, a bolt of lightning struck him and he caught Storm, electrifying her further as lightning surged endlessly through his body until he landed on the ground. Charles and Cyclopes looked in the direction it had come and saw Sparky with a bow in his hands. He smirked at them and then vanished in a bolt of electricity, landing behind them. He pointed both hands at them and lightning struck them both, knocking them out.

* * *

**Me:** Now it's off to bed.  
**Iman:** I might as well do homework.  
**Me:** Why?  
**Iman:** I can't get back to bed.  
**Me:** How do you know?  
**Iman:** I've already tried.  
**Me:** When?  
**Iman:** *is now sleeping*  
**Me:** See you next time. Bye.


	7. Kidnapping Jamie

**Me:** Sorry it's so late in the day publishing this. Parents took the internet so I decided to take a nap and when I woke up, it was back. YAY! Anyways, here's the next episode.  
**

* * *

Xavier Institute, Dining Hall**

"Where are Logan, Ororo, Charles, and Scott?" Jamie asked Saturday morning as everyone was in the Dining hall. "I haven't seen them for a couple days."

"Shadoween is missing too," Katida stated. "He's been missing since that exercise in the Danger Room."

"I hope everything is alright," Theresa said, grabbing an orange. "I hope nothing happened to them."

"It doesn't matter," Jean stated, taking a bite of eggs. "Rider, when did your father say he was coming over? Was it today?"

"Yeah," he replied, holding a recipe in his hand. "I'm going to make dinner."

"Can you cook?" Nicole asked. "I mean, back when we were taking Home Economics in Rome, you burned everything."

"It's not my fault the timer was broken," Rider stated. "The teacher should have told us."

"You nearly burned down the entire school," Nicole replied to his comment. "If I wasn't your cooking partner, you probably would have. Everyone else in that class were retards and bimbos who couldn't even set the temperature of their stoves let alone navigate the kitchen area." Jean looked at Nicole. "What?"

"You were trained by those big governmental organizations and they let you live a normal life as well?" Jean asked.

"Yeah," Nicole replied. "They said they wanted to do some experimentations using myself, Iman, and some child they called X-23. Iman never went to school but lived with parents, I went to school but didn't have proper parents, I was raised by them, and that X-23 person never was raised nor did she go to school. The two of us, Iman and myself, were trained together and X-23 was trained on her own. There was one other but I don't know anything about that one except that it was a boy."

"When I become a teacher here, I'm going to teach the kids how to fight using each other for leverage and time their attacks together," Iman stated after swallowing some food. "I know these kids can do it if they try hard enough. Of course, I'll be needing a training partner." He looked at Nicole who shrugged. "Hey, I caught some of those moves you've done on your skateboard. You've combined the stuff we learned while training and modified them to your skateboarding."

"I don't want to be a teacher," Nicole complained. "Why don't you find someone else?"

"Because you're the only one who can help," Iman stated. "We're the only two that can do this unless I can figure out how to get these guys to manage to work together as a team." He pointed at Rahne and Roberto who just looked at him with surprised looks.

"What do you mean?" Rahne asked.

"We can't do that kind of stuff," Roberto stated.

"I can teach the class!" Jamie cried out. "I do it all the time!" Everyone looked at Jamie.

"You need to finish high school first," Jean stated. "You too, Iman. You shouldn't be thinking of that stuff until after college. By the way, have you thought of what you are going to be majoring in?"

"English," Iman replied. "I aced that report I was worried about last school year with a perfect grade. I guess the teacher liked it."

"Why didn't you tell us when you got the grade?" Evan asked, looking at him.

"I didn't get the grade until after all of you guys left and after that, it slipped my mind," Iman replied simply. "Enough about me, I think someone's coming to the door." With that, Rider quickly flew out of his seat and to the mansion's front door. He returned, walking, with Warren Kenneth Worthington the Third. Anna nearly choked on her food when she saw him.

"You two look nothing alike!" Anna shouted out.

"It's the mutation," Rider stated. "I was born with blond hair and blue eyes and then when my powers awoke, it turned me looking like this."

"Hello," was all Warren said as he slung his trench coat over his arm. "How is everyone doing?" Everyone looked at him. "Looks like we've got some new faces."

"I'm Warren, Rider's dad," Warren stated.

"I'm Nicole, Rider's boyfriend," Nicole replied. Warren looked at him and then at Rider.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do, son," Warren said to Rider. "Alone." He then brought Rider to the library.

"That was entertaining," Hank stated, taking a drink of his juice. "Who's up for some training outside?" Everyone rose their hand except for Jean who looked them over. "Looks like Jean's going to be doing the dishes."

"Hey! That was unfair!" Jean shouted.

"You should have been paying attention," Hank stated as everyone phased, teleported, flew, or ran outside immediately.

**The Lake**

"Now that I've got these fools, I can finally go after Jamie," Sparky said, created an electrical barrier around his captives in a cave. He then put more electrical barriers in case they broke the first one. He then put an electrical barrier around each of them and then left them. "That should keep them out of my hair for a while." Sparky ran through the forest and then stopped outside of Bayville. "I need to think of a plan to kill Jamie. He's got no great powers so it should be easy. I mean, with one very powerful bolt of electricity should take care of him. Right? Right!" Sparky then started running towards the Xavier Institute and then stopped suddenly. "How am I going to get to Jamie though? He's got powerful friends. Maybe I should get him alone. Yeah. I'll grab him and then leave in a flash of lightning!" With his new plan in mind, he quickly teleported into a bolt of lightning and appeared outside the Xavier Institute. He looked through the bars and spotted Jamie. With a nod, he was in and out with Jamie before anyone even knew what had happened.


	8. Battle Plans

**Xavier Institute, Dining Hall**

Everyone except for those who were kidnapped were gathered in the Dining Hall with Jean, Warren, and Hank as their only teacher figures and none of them were much of that.

"We need to find them!" Iman shouted, pounding his fist on the table, nearly breaking it. "I can't just sit here when five of us are missing!"

"Calm down, man," Evan said.

"Yeah, you don't want to go breaking the table," Nicole said, eyes wide, staring at the table. Theresa raised an eyebrow.

"Is he always like this?"

"No," Sooraya replied simply, placing a hand on Iman's arm. "Iman, please calm down. If you want, we can go looking for them."

"Wait!" Jean had shouted. Her hands were on her temples and her eyes were held closed. "They're being held captive by Sparky at the Lake."

"You think it's THAT Lake?" Roberto had asked the question.

"Yeah," Rahne replied with a nod. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we like, make a plan?" That was Kitty, of course. "We can't like, just barge in there all suited up without a plan."

"The Valley Girl has a point," Theresa stated, folding her arms. "We can't just barge in there. We need a plan."

"I am currently in the process of formulating a strategy that should, without a doubt, cause us to succeed in retrieving what we have lost," Shadoween stated, receiving odd looks from everyone at the table as he suddenly appeared in the room. "My inner conflict has already been settled."

"We really need to make that Shadoween-English dictionary," Katida stated, rubbing his temples. "That one hurt my head."

"I have a couple plans in mind myself," Hank stated, adjusting his glasses. "What are you planning, Shadoween?"

"Done," was all he replied. "All we will need are skilled martial combatants who are capable of dodging attacks and Dorian."

"I understand why we would need martial combatants but what use can Dorian be? All he's got is green skin, no nose, and white eyes," Theresa stated, describing Dorian.

"He can suppress the Mutant X-Gene turning even the most dangerous mutant in the room into a normal human," Iman stated, looking at Theresa. "If we bring Dorian with us and he activates his power, Sparky won't be capable of moving fast or use his abilities. We then send in our naturally fast people who are skilled in martial combat like Shadoween said, and we take him out."

"Nice," Bobby stated. "That sounds awesome!"

"We will only need three or four people to do this, however, if Sparky does manage to take out Dorian, then we will be needing everyone. Sparky is a well developed mutant and a very dangerous one at that. He is...How should I put it..." Shadoween rubbed his chin, looking at the table, deep in thought. "A free infinite volt of electricity and if anyone touches him, he could give you the shock of your life."

"So we don't touch Sparky when he's plugged in," Bobby stated. "Fine by me." Bobby threw an ice bolt at the wall and smirked. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Dude, have you ever struck an ice cube with lightning," Ray asked, smirking at Bobby, "they explode." Immediately, Bobby's face fell and everyone laughed.

"Who will be fighting Sparky exactly," Hank asked, bringing everyone back to Shadoween's plan.

"Those two will be," Shadoween stated, pointing at Nicole and Iman. "They were trained as a pair and that is what we will be needing. We will have everyone else stand in defense around Dorian until Sparky has been knocked prone, unconscious, or killed."

"I won't kill unless I can't help it," Iman stated. "He'll just be knocked unconscious." Shadoween's face when slightly sour but he nodded.

"Fine by me," Shadoween stated. "If Sparky gets past both Nicole and Iman, Everyone is to keep him away form Dorian. If he does have full use of his powers, he will not be able to be beaten."

"Then ve must do everything ve can do to keep him away from Dorian," Kurt stated.

"There is how many of us and only one of him," Evan said, standing up. "We can beat him ten feet into the ground."

"Kitty," Shadoween looked at Kitty who was slightly alarmed that Shadoween was talking to her. "I want you to take Amara, Bobby, Ray, Tabitha, Roberto, Rider, Jubilation, and Alex to find the teachers. Jean, Hank, Katida, and I will hang back here and prep the hospital ward for when you guys get back here to perform any emergency surgeries in case any are needed."

"Let me get this straight now," Jean said, looking at Shadoween. "Iman and Nicole will be fighting Sparky while Ray, Amara, Bobby, Jubilation, Alex, Roberto, Tabitha, Kitty, and Rider look for Scott, Ororo, Charles, Logan, and Jamie. Dorian is going to suppress Sparky's powers while Warren, Rahne, Sam, Daniel, Laura, Anna, Evan, Kurt, Theresa, and Sooraya stand in defense around him which leaves Hank, Katida, you, and myself here to set up in case surgery is needed?"

"Yes," was all Shadoween said.

"Looks like everything's all set then," Hank stated. "Everyone suit up immediately." Everyone nodded and left the Dinning Hall.

**The Lake**

"...and when I finally kill you, I'll be rid of all your memories and finally be able to be my own, full fledged mutant." Sparky smirked at Jamie and knelt down to his level. Jamie was severely beaten and too weak to create clones of himself to get out of his bindings. "All I have to do is charge your body with a billion volts of raw energy and I will finally be myself." The blond stood and turned away from him. "However, before I do that, I'm going to have to recharge my energy. I used to much of it to keep them locked up in there." Sparky looked at Ororo, Charles, Scott, and Logan who were all in suspended animation. "Guards, make sure no one frees these people."

"As you command," a large robot replied. Several others were standing in the large prison-like room and watched as Sparky left.

"I am so glad that I am finally so close to destroying that Xerox machine," Sparky said going to a lift. He pressed a button to make the door open and then pressed a button that had the letters SRFC stamped on it. When he pressed it, the lift shot up and the doors opened, showing a forest and a lake. Sparky smirked as he stepped out and raised his arms into the air. "I call upon the forces of lightning and energy to recharge my being with your powers!" Immediately there was an electrical storm and he stepped onto the surface of the lake, making his way closer to the center of it. When he was standing in the center of the lake, a large bolt of lightning struck him and he let out a gasp made of pure ecstasy.

**The X-Jet**

"You do know that those make you gain weight, right, Iceman?" Shadowcat was watching as Iceman was eating a bag of high-calorie cookies. "I mean, do you know how many calories are in those cookies?" Iceman looked at the nutrient facts on the bag and then looked at her. "Well?"

"2000 calories," he replied simply. Shadowcat eyes went wide. "It also contains 100% of the daily vitamins a growing iceman like me needs." He polished off the bag and handed it to Shadowcat to inspect.

"100% calcium, iron, vitamins A-Zinc..." Shadowcat looked at Iceman who only smiled at her. "I still think you shouldn't of eaten them." She tossed the bag at Iceman and Cannonball laughed.

"Stop your laughing," Iceman said. He threw a small bit of ice at Cannonball.

"You two knock it off back there," Angel called back. He looked at Dust who was in the pilot's seat and then out the front window. "Are you sure you can handle her alone, Dust?"

"I'm sure," she replied. Dust had all her attention on the control panel and driving the jet. "If I need help, you'll know."

"How?" Angel looked at her.

"She'll be shouting in Arabic," Claws replied, hands on his seat in a near death grip out of complete fear. He hated flying ever since he was sent on an overseas mission. "I just hope we get there in one piece." He then started to mutter to himself in Arabic.

"Are you seriously afraid of flying?" Healer was looking at Claws over the back of his chair, watching the sight before him. "Come on, the fearless Claws is afraid of nothing!"

"Afraid of nothing but a female who's never flown a plane before," Claws stated. "I'm also afraid of explosions with me in them! I gotta get out of this jet or have someone else fly it!"

"You can add claustrophobic to that list too," Healer stated. "You don't like to be in crowds."

"Why don't we give you telepathy and see how long it takes you to control it and add in telekinesis and the ability to transform into something twice your size," Claws stated. "I get nervous when I'm in large crowds. Too many thoughts and being an X-Man, you have too many enemies who could show up out of nowhere and attack so I need the room to transform. I'm five foot seven and weigh almost two hundred pounds of built muscle."

"Ten foot twenty and four hundred pounds," Healer stated, looking at Claws.

"Add in the claws, teeth, and fur and you're looking at what, five hundred, six hundred pounds?" Claws looked at Iceman and glared.

"I weigh five hundred pounds in my alternate form," he stated. "I've got thirty two claws all made of a metal incapable of being broken unless by bludgeoning damage form someone with super-strength or wielding an adamantium bludgeoning weapon like my dad and that mallet of his."

"That's why weren't around during training before I was imprisoned," Healer said, seemingly highly interested in Claws even further if it had been at all possible. "Iour Daddi slomio nogu."

"I don't speak Serbian," Claws stated, eyes closed tight.

"I don't speak Arabic," Healer replied, "yet you used to speak it all the time during training."

"That's because you wouldn't shut up," Claws retorted. "You would speak ninety miles a second in Serbian."

"You two should have learned to speak or at least understand each others spoken languages," Boom-Boom said, watching their slight argument with interest. Claws looked at her with his right eye and she was instantly captivated by the color. "Claws doesn't cut it for you," she stated. "We should call you Wild Blue-Eyed Tiger."

"We're there!" Claws nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard Dust shout that line out but was held back by the seat belt. He quickly undid the belt and was off the jet even before anyone with teleporting could even leave the ship.

"Wow," Healer stated, jumping out of his seat. "The last time I seen him move that fast was when we were storming..." Healer instantly stopped talking. "Sorry, classified information." He then quickly followed Claws.

**The Lake, Outside the X-Jet**

"Everyone remember the plan?" Angel looked everyone over as they separated into their different groups. "Remember, we need to get them out of the base and subdue Sparky."

"Got it," Claws stated. Healer nodded.

"I found the door to his secret hideout," Shadowcat said, observing a strange elevator mechanism sticking out of the ground. "He's already out here somewhere."

"Go down," Angel stated. "We'll handle him while you search for the Jamie and the others."

"Alright," Shadowcat said. With that, she, Berzerker, Magma, Iceman, Jubilee, Havok, Sunspot, Boom-Boom, and Celeste quickly joined her.

"There is too much weight on this lift," a male mechanical voice stated. Everyone looked at Iceman.

"I told you not to eat those cookies," Shadowcat stated, grabbing Iceman and partially phasing him. The lift moved and sunk deep into the ground.

"Alright, that leaves us to find Sparky," Claws stated.

"Why don't we try the center of the lake," Healer stated.

"Why would we try that?" Claws stared at Healer.

"There's someone standing in the center of it," Healer replied. He pointed to the lake and they could just make out a yellow figure with a slim yellow line reaching down to him from the sky. The two boys started running and stopped at the end of the lake.

"Leech, terminate all powers," Claws stated. Dorian nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating hard. Moments later, Sparky fell into the water and he sputtered at the surface, looking towards them. Claws and Healer waited for him to come towards them as Angel, Wolfsbane, Cannonball, Mirage, Talon, Rogue, Spyke, Nightcrawler, Siryn, and Dust stood around him, protectively.


	9. Sparky's Capture

**Me:** Another chapter is up! I don't know if it's going to be enjoyable, but it should be the end of the current arc that's going on.  
**Jamie:** You don't say that yet! [covers my mouth] He didn't really say anything important everyone!  
**Me:** [muffled speech]  
**Jamie:** Go and watch the episode while I try to set the author straight!  
**Me:** [glares at Jamie]

**

* * *

The Lake**

"Who did this to me!" Sparky looked at everyone on the shore of the lake as he was waist deep in the water. He looked at each of them in turn. "Who nullified my powers?" He laid eyes on the group surrounding Leech and he went straight for him but Claws and Healer halted him.

"You're going to have to get through the two of us first," Claws stated, pounding his fists together. "Ouch, that hurt. Must have made my skeleton bone again."

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon," Healer stated, going into a fighting stance. Claws pounded his fists together again and held the position as Healer stayed in his strange looking fighting stance. His feet were held several feet apart and his arms were kept slightly between his chest and pelvic bone. His eyes were closed and his wild red hair was blowing softly in the air despite the lack of wind. Everyone could feel the strange energy coursing through his body. He immediately started glowing a light blue color and his eyes opened up. Claws and Healer immediately jumped from their positions and ran at Sparky who was confused at how Healer could have done what he had just done.

Claws grabbed Healer's right arm and swung him further in front of himself, propelling Healer into Sparky, nailing him square in the face and then spun around Sparky's body, hitting him with his foot sending him closer to Claws. Claws grabbed a hold of Sparky and flipped the blond into the air. Healer ran towards Claws, jumped into his arms, and was thrown into the air by him. Upon reaching Sparky, Healer grabbed him and rode him back towards the ground as Claws stepped away form their fast approaching landing sight. When they landed, Healer was sitting on Sparky's back and cleaning his fingernails.

"I think I got dust under my nails," he stated, observing them. Claws looked at the group defending Leech and smirked.

"You can release your suppression," Claws stated. "He's out."

"No I'm not!" Sparky was suddenly on his feet and Healer few through the air several feet due to the speed and strength Sparky had summoned to stand up. "Sparky is never out of the count!" With that, Sparky ran at Healer who was lying prone on the ground. Claws turned towards where Healer was and ran as fast as he could without his superhuman speed.

Sparky won. He was on top of Healer, punching away at him with his bare fists trying to destroy the boy's face.

"No one ever defeats Sparky!" He drew back a bloody fist which was caught by Claws and he looked back at him.

"I usually let Healer do all the physical combat while I throw him and the enemy around, but since he's incapacitated right now, looks like I'll have to fight you alone." With that, Claws lifted Sparky and held him out at arms length. Sparky tried to get his arm free as Claws crabbed his other arm. "I'm taller than you so human biology states you won't be able to do much if I hold you out at arms length. You'll just be kicking and screaming. However," Claws drew him in closely and bashed his head into Sparky's and quickly held him out at arms length again, "a headbutt should do some damage." Claws shook his head from side to side before looking at Sparky again. He was out cold. Claws dropped Sparky and rubbed his forehead. "Okay, it should be safe now." Leech released the power suppression and Claws fell onto his back, unconscious. Dust was immediately by his side while Angel bound Sparky up and the others were observing Healer who was now surprisingly uninjured.

**The Lake, Sparky's Underground Base**

"This place is expansive," Shadowcat said as she and her group were walking through the halls of Sparky's Underground Base. "This place is strangely familiar."

"It's designed almost like our place," Berzerker stated, looking at everything.

"Isn't this where the Danger Room would be?" Iceman had stopped in front of a large metal door and tapped it. There was the sound of a firing gun inside and then a mechanical voice.

"Don't let anyone enter this room unless it is Sparky," one said. "He is the only one who is permitted to touch the one he calls Jamie."

"Let's go in there," Shadowcat said, phasing her face through the door and then quickly retracting it. "They're in there with a bunch of robots."

"Then let's get this door open and destroy them," Roberto stated, approaching the door and punching it down. The group stood there and saw a horde of robots standing between themselves and their temporal stasis professors. Jamie lay unconscious on the floor between themselves and the robots.

"May I?" Celeste looked at his companions and Shadowcat nodded. At once, Celeste flew right towards Jamie and materialized a bolt of fire, throwing it at the robots. Magma ran into the room next, entering her alternate form and started throwing her own fire at the robots.

"This looks like fun," Jubilee said to Berzerker.

"It sure does," he replied. He threw lighting at the robots as Jubilee threw her fireworks. Iceman and Sunspot went right into combat striking the robots. Roberto was taking off their legs while Iceman froze them in place. Boom-Boom ran at them and started throwing her mini time bombs at the robots and Havok started firing at them with his hand blasters. Shadowcat phased into combat and quickly grabbed a hold of Jamie, phasing him and bringing him out of the room. She then went back in to retrieve their teachers.

Berzerker fired at a robot which was coming straight for him and it was struck in the leg. It started falling towards the floor backwards on an unsuspecting Celeste who was preoccupied by two that were running right towards him.

"Celeste!" Magma and Iceman both ran towards Celeste who saw his predicament and wrapped his wings around his body instantly. When he did so, fire, water, earth, and wind started to course around his body acting as a shield and a hole was burrowed through the one that was falling on him. When the sound of the robot hit the ground, Celeste unwrapped himself. Iceman and Amara had taken care of the two that had been running to attack him.

"We've got a two front battle!" Berzerker was firing at robots that were coming at them from behind them and watched as his electricity bounced off their bodies. Jubilee threw her fireworks at them but they too bounced off. "We're in trouble."

"I'll handle these ones," Shadowcat said, running at the oncoming robots. "You take care of the metal ones! Magma! Celeste! Help me with these ones!"

"On it," Magma called back. She turned towards the door and started running. She was suddenly lifted off her feet by Celeste who planted her softly on the ground and flew back up into the air. She materialized a large ball of molten earth and Celeste made it even larger, too large for Magma to hold and it was put on the ground. The two of them made it larger and Sunspot saw it. A giant soccer ball was all he saw in it and started running towards it, aiming to kick it and he did, sending it down the hall, melting the robots to it. He gave a high five to both Celeste and Amara and then they held post.

Iceman slid up his ice-ramp and through the tall robots blasting at them with ice as Berzerker shot his electricity at the parts that were frozen. Havok released a strong power of heat from his hands and struck one of the robots, melting them in place. Boom-Boom continued to throw her mini time bombs at them and Shadowcat continued her rescue mission. When she got Logan out of his vault, he immediately woke and and assisted with the combat, slicing up every robot he saw, letting none standing. When he was finished, he brushed his hands together and looked at the teenagers in front of him.

"Good work," he stated. "Let's get everyone out of here." He picked Charles up and the others started waking up.

"What happened?" Scott woke up and opened his eyes. Havok immediately stood in front of his brother and the optic blast unaffected him.

"Dude, bro, you need your shades, man," Havok stated.

"Here," Tabitha stated, pulling out her stolen pair. "Use these. I expect them back when you get you own." Scott put them on and looked at Boom-Boom.

"Hey, these are one of my missing pairs," he stated.

"I'm letting you borrow them," she replied simply. "You will be giving them back. I spiced them up a bit." Roberto looked at the pair and noticed that the plastic was pink and he let out a light laugh. Ororo looked at the students and then at Charles.

"It seems that they have been nearly fully trained," she stated.

"So it seems," he replied.

* * *

**Me:** There, now I'm all free and you're all tied up.  
**Jamie:** Hey! Let me out!  
**Me:** Be good or I'll do something you'll regret doing. [smirks and walks away while thinking up ideas]  
**Jamie:** Let me out!  
**Me:** The next chapter is going to be an extreme delight to one and all. I worked on it for a long time and I hope everyone likes it. There's an interesting thing in that chapter between the characters that may or may not be played upon. For now, [reveals chains and whips when turning around] I need to punish this little Xerox machine.  
**Jamie:** Yeah, hit me and see what happens.  
**Me:** Those ropes you're tied up with cause your mutant abilities not to work, sorry buddy.  
**Jamie:** I hate you.  
**Me:** You have sealed your fate. I will now write an interesting scene between you and another character. Catch you all later! [begins to punish Jamie]


	10. KG Bar

**ME:** This would have been up sooner if my parents hadn't of taken the internet from me. It was a holiday yesterday and I was so annoyed that they wouldn't let me post this one thing! GRRR!  
**Jamie:** Don't be mad, mister Author!  
**Me:** I can't not be mad at them.  
**Jamie:** Maybe watching the episode will be better?  
**Me:** Yeah, I guess. Let's watch the opening. [cues the opening of the show]

**

* * *

The Xavier Institute, Foyer**

"I am pleased to inform everyone that Mesmero has been wiped of all his memories and his powers suppressed," Charles stated entering the Foyer where everyone was gathered. "Sparky is in the infirmary with a power suppression necklace on him so he should be of no harm."

"That's a relief," Logan stated, sharpening his claws. "What was this big news you needed to tell us?"

"While my body was in the temporal stasis, my mind had gained access to Sparky's," Charles stated. "The moment he was rendered helpless, defeated, a third mind separated itself from Sparky leaving mine and his alone. While the third mind was in him, I scanned it for valuable information."

"What's going to be going down," Bobby asked, looking at Charles. "Is there going to be a great war or something?"

"Or something," Charles replied. "There is a strong, telepathic person who is capable of controlling people just like Mesmero but their powers are much more stronger, almost as strong as Jean's." He looked at her. "Have you been experiencing headaches recently or hearing other voices in your head that you don't recognize?"

"No, no headaches," Jean replied simply. "I do however hear a second voice in my head form time to time which sounds feminine." Charles nodded and looked at the other telepaths in the room. "No one will have to worry yet," he said finally. "Forget I said anything. Jean, I would like to help you get rid of that second voice in your head, please come with me." Jean nodded and followed Charles to his office.

"Hey, Logan, do you mind giving me a ride to Pietro's and then to the KG Bar?" Evan looked at Logan.

"Where's the KG Bar?" Logan glared at the boy as the others went to do their own things but Shadoween, Katida, Jamie, Dorian, Nicole, and Rider stayed behind as did Tabitha, Iman, and Sooraya. "What is the KG Bar?"

"It's only the number one Karaoke Bar in town," Tabitha replied. "I love spending time at that place." Logan looked at the students and then at Evan.

"Fine," Logan stated. "We're taking the limo." The group cheered and went to the limo. Wolverine followed them after grabbing the keys to the limo and unlocked it, letting the teenagers to pile in. He then drove it to the Brotherhood's place. Immediately, Evan climbed out and knocked on the door.

"Coming," Pietro called out. The door was immediately open and there stood Pietro and Wanda. "What's up sweetie?"

"We're going to the KG Bar," Evan replied. "You two want to come?"

"No," Wanda replied, pushing Pietro out the door, "but I bet he'd love to go." She shut the door and Pietro looked at Evan.

"Well?"

"Sure, why not?" Pietro and Evan returned to the limo and climbed in. "Isn't this a bit extravagant if we're just going to the KG Bar?"

"Do you see how many people are in here?" Tabitha was the one who asked the question.

"Good point," Pietro replied with a half nod. "What are you two doing going to the KG Bar? Last I checked, you two were straight."

"SHH!" Tabitha and Evan both slapped their hands over Pietro's mouth.

"Logan doesn't know that the KG Bar is one of those kind of bars," Evan stated.

"If he knew what it was, we wouldn't be going," Tabitha whispered. Pietro's eyes went wide and Nicole smirked. The same thing was going through everyone's minds and the only person who knew that was Iman.

This was going to be fun.

**Bayville, The KG Bar**

When Logan pulled up to the KG Bar, everyone filed out and Logan parked the limo and quickly joined them at the door.

"Hey, Peterson" Evan stated, waving high to the male bouncer. "You're looking dashing tonight. Mind letting us in?" Peterson, a well built male with blond hair and blueish-green eyes stared at him. He was dressed in a black tee shirt that was tight on his body and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Let me," Pietro said, pushing past his boyfriend. "Hey, Peter sweetie, mind letting us in? We've been sitting in that limo for hours just to get here and dance. Mind letting us pass?" Pietro was running circles on Peterson's chest with his right hand and was lightly rubbing the bouncer's inner thigh with his left hand. The bouncer glared at him and then at Logan.

"As long as he gets some of him," Iman muttered quietly. Sooraya and Nicole both snickered. They were the only two people that were close enough to him to hear.

Peterson moved aside letting them through and then halted Sooraya and Iman. "No straight couples," he said. Sooraya looked at Iman and he nodded. She instantly shared a short but hot make-out session with Tabitha or so the two girls thought. When they parted, a strand of saliva was all that connected them and Tabitha's eyes were wide with lust. Iman coughed lightly and Sooraya looked back at Peterson.

"She's my girlfriend," she stated, "and he's my gay brother." Peterson looked at Iman.

"He has blue eyes and brown hair where you have black hair and brown eyes," he stated. "How-"

"We're adopted," Sooraya replied instantly. "Can we pass through?"

"He's going to have to prove it," Peterson stated. Iman's face went dark and he took half a step back and bumped into Logan.

"What kind of bar is this?" Logan looked at Iman who looked back at him.

"It's a Karaoke Gay Bar," Iman muttered softly. Logan glared at him. Iman took this chance and planted a light kiss on Logan's lips. Peterson watched as Logan softened up immediately upon contact. Sooraya and Tabitha both watched as the two of them were deeply involved in the light kiss that quickly evolved into the most awe-striking make out session two guys could ever have without taking their clothes off. The two girls and the gay bouncer watched in awe for what felt like hours as the two kissed each other heavily. Iman's desert brown hands went up along Logan's solid body, examining every bit of it and slid down his waste to his rear. Without thinking, Logan wrapped his arms around the Muslim, drawing him closer to his body and by now, Iman's hands were on the back of Logan's thighs.

"Wow," was all Sooraya stated.

"That is so hot," Tabitha voiced.

"Let's just hope they don't remove their clothes right here," Peterson stated in a soft but firm voice.

"Hey, guys, what's taking-" Evan and the other boys were back outside and stopped suddenly when they saw Logan and Iman making out in the middle of the walkway to the bar. "Wow."

"I thought they were both straight," Rider said quietly to Evan.

"So did I," Evan replied. "Apparently they were hiding their interest of each other from us."

"That is so hot," Nicole stated, taking out his cell phone and started recording it. Pietro already had his phone out and had already been taping it.

Eventually, Logan and Iman pulled apart, both breathless. The two of them released each other and Logan spoke something softly that only Iman could hear.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," everyone said together. Iman's entire body went red and Logan glared at them.

"We won't say a thing," Evan said immediately.

"Our lips are sealed," Pietro agreed. He deleted the video from his phone immediately as did Nicole with a depressed look on his face.

"I was hoping I could use this for blackmail," the healing skater said, looking as if he had just lost his first pet.

"Just watching that was treat enough," Tabitha stated. Sooraya nodded her head in agreement being apparently speechless at what she had just witnessed. "Were you hoping to get your first kiss form him?" Sooraya looked at Tabitha.

"My first kiss was with you and his first kiss was with Logan," Sooraya stated. "Let's just say neither of us lost anything from not sharing our first kiss with each other."

"You can enter," Peterson stated, adjusting himself. "Hurry up before I change my mind." Everyone quickly entered the club without a second thought, including Logan and Iman.

**Inside the KG Bar**

Upon entering the KG Bar, they were instantly met with _I'm Coming Out_ by Diana Ross and it ended shortly after. Dancing Queen came on next and Tabitha smirked.

"I love this song," she said, grabbing Sooraya by the hand and pulling her onto the dance floor.

The song was cut short and everyone looked at the DJ stand. "Sorry about that folks," the DJ said. Everyone looked at the DJ and saw a topless male with short, curly blond hair, his eyes were a dark color, and he was wearing nothing but a pair of white cargo shorts. The stage hands were moving his stuff off the stand and setting up the karaoke supplies. "It's one in the afternoon and you know what that means."

"Karaoke time!" Everyone who knew what time it was had shouted that including Tabitha, Pietro, and Evan.

"That's right, and to start things off, we'll let the light people select first!" He pointed at the lights and all but one turned off. It started moving around the audience and Logan backed away. When it stopped, it landed on where Logan was standing. Evan smirked and looked at him.

"Alright, we have our first victim, I mean volunteer!" The DJ said as everyone laughed at the joke. "You're song will be: _My Heart Will Go On_ and you better sing it good because you get paid depending on how well you sing the song."

"I don't sing," Logan stated. He crossed his arms and Iman looked at Sooraya. She nodded her head towards Logan and Iman rolled his eyes, almost letting out a sigh. He got to Logan and whispered something in his ear. Logan stood erect and walked directly over to the DJ stand and climbed up. He grabbed the microphone and looked at the words of the song.

"_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on"  
_

Logan looked highly uncomfortable singing the song. He was singing in his normal, gruff voice and Tabitha slapped herself in the forehead.

_"Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on"  
_

Sooraya walked over to Iman and undid the first few buttons of the shirt he was wearing and fluffed up his hair a bit. She then licked her fingers, running them across the base of his hairline for some reason.

_"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"_

Logan watched as she did this and his singing became softer, calmer. He watched as Sooraya scrunched up the base of Iman's shirt and then stepped aside, pushing Iman into better view of Logan.

_"Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone"_

Iman stared awkwardly at Logan and Sooraya bumped him closer, whispering something in his ear. Iman's face flushed and he looked down at his dress shoes. Logan's singing became much smoother as the words flowed.

_"Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on"_

Tabitha shook her head and grabbed a hold of Iman, removed the coat he was wearing and handed it to Pietro. Evan shoved Tabitha aside and stole a quick glance at Logan. He then turned back to Iman and muttered something to Pietro.

_"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"_

Logan's voice became more like Celine Dion's which caused even Evan to stop what he was doing and look at Logan just to make sure he hadn't suddenly become someone else. Pietro pulled out a bottle of super-mutant strength hair gel from his pocket and handed it to Evan. He squirted some on his hand in full view of Logan.

_"You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"  
_  
Evan rubbed his hands together getting the hair gel on both hands and started running his hands through the Muslim's hair making sure that it was evenly and well spiked. He then made a few minor adjustments to several parts and then Pietro produced a white towel from somewhere that Evan used to dry his hands.

"There you go," Evan said, nodding at his handiwork. "You look much better, although..." Evan undid a couple more buttons on Iman's shirt and then looked at Logan. "That kiss you two shared was hot. Why don't you let Logan make out with you again?"

"I'm not gay," Iman whispered. Evan looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Neither am I," Sooraya said to him, "but I did what I had to do to get in."

"Wasn't that enough though?" Iman looked at each of them.

"Nope," Pietro replied with a smirk. When Logan got to them he grabbed a hold of Iman and dragged him to the stage.

"You're singing next, bub," he stated. Iman nodded without hesitation and climbed up onto stage. He looked at everyone who was staring at him and then at Sooraya. As he stood there, the opening for _A Whole New World_ from Disney's Aladdin started playing. Sooraya immediately slapped herself on the forehead. Evan looked at her.

"All the Disney movies he's seen were in Arabic," she explained to his unvoiced question. "No one is going to understand him. It's also a two person song. He needs another person up there for the song."

"Then you go up there," Evan said. "You're the only other Arabic person I know that's here." Sooraya looked at him and nodded, joining Iman.

"_Hati eidik, hanshuf_

_Dunya gdida bi'tilma_

_Ya amira..._

_Imta albik kan liki yam la gher?"_

Iman looked deeply into Sooraya's face, singing in a soft voice complete with a perfect accent. This surprised Sooraya completely. She never expected Iman to be capable of this.

_"Sibi albik leyya_

_Wey shuf dunya a'giba_

_Dunay b'eidaw ariba_

_Al busat es'sehri ntir_

_Le dunya foo"  
_  
Iman's voice faltered a bit on _dunay b'eidaw ariba_ but he continued to sing, keeping in tune to the music and tried to stay on pitch.

"_Da alam tani mush ma'ruf_

_Man'hessish fih be'khof_

_Wi fih nishuf_

_El'ham yib'a ha'e'a"_

Sooraya gave Iman a small smile and his face went slightly red._  
_

"_Di dunya foo_

_Da alam tani ma'rafush_

_Wa ana wayyak ba'ed_

_Akid akid_

_Ba et fi alam tani ma'rafush"_

Iman gave out a small sound of relief when she sang her part perfectly and held her natural accent in her singing giving the song a more authentic feel to it.

"_Wanna f'alam tani ma'rafush"_

Iman sang his one line and Sooraya smiled at him.

_"Dunya mat'olsni helm_

_O helm winta hu sahi_

_Foo'ew tahti hawaleyya ba'shuf..._

_sama safya mal'ha hdud!"_

Sooraya was getting into the song and Iman was smiling now. He had never seen Sooraya this happy or into something before.

"_Di dunya foo"_ Sooraya covered her eyes.

"_Bassi mat ghammadish!"_ Iman pulled her hands away from her face.

_"Nifsi ashuf hagat kiteer"_ Sooraya acted to be fully excited.

"_Lissa yama hat'shuffi"_ Iman smiled at her as he sang his line.

"_Tayra be'la ginah_

_Albi mirtah_

_Mish a'yiz yirga tani yib'a a'sir"_

Sooraya spread her arms out as if she was pretending to fly.

"_Di dunya foo"_ Iman smiled at Sooraya.  
_"Shuft ed'dunya b'sahih"_ Sooraya finished her part and lowered her arms, looking at Iman.

_"Di dunya tanyaw mushlahlam!"_ Iman turned away from her and towards the crowd.

"_Hdunini hawaliki"_ Sooraya went to hug Iman.

_"Ya ayni ma tnamish_

_Khallina n'eesh_

_Mat'khallish wala lahza tdee wi tfoot"_

The both of them took a couple steps towards each other.

_"Di dunya foo"_

"_Di dunya foo"_

"_Fiha, han'eesh,"_

"_Fiha, han'eesh,"_

"_Da helme kbeer"_

"_Mafrush be'hareer"_

The two of them came closer to each other, their voices carrying through the entire bar.

_"Wi fih, han'eesh"_

The two of them stopped two feet apart and then turned away from each other, bowing to the crowd which started clapping immediately even though they understood none of the song. They both climbed off the stage and Tabitha came bounding towards Sooraya, giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"You did good up there," she said. "I didn't know you could sing that good."

"Good job, Iman," Evan said, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "You have a really good singing voice. Why didn't you sign up for choir?"  
"You're singing next because you did this to me," Iman stated, nearly throwing Evan onto the stage.

"Alright man," he replied as a familiar song came on that he knew; _Two Worlds, One Family_ from the motion picture, Tarzan.

"_Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see"_

Evan glared at Iman as he sang the song but was responded by a slightly smug smirk from his Muslim friend.

_"A paradise untouched by man  
Within this worlds blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace"_

Pietro looked at Evan in a new light and walked right up to the edge of the stage as Evan sang.

_"Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see"_

Evan smiled at Pietro as he sang the song slightly off key but no one seemed to care because he was getting the words right.

_"Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace"  
_

Logan stepped up right next to Iman and whispered something to him. Evan smirked as he continued to sing.

_"Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
__But danger's no stranger here"_

Pietro smiled at Evan as he sang the words, getting the key right.

_"No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope"_

When he sang those lines, Pietro's eyes went wide with pride as Even sang right on key and cue.

_"Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see"_

Evan finished the song and hopped down, "you want to sing next?"

"No," Pietro replied. "Not yet."

"Shadoween wants to go next," Katida stated, pushing him onto the stage. Shadoween looked at the name of the song and held Katida in place.

"It's a duet," he replied to Katida's questioning face. Shadoween pointed to the name of the song and Katida nearly frowned but smiled when he saw the name.

"I'm Kovu," he said instantly. Shadoween rolled his eyes and the opening for _Love Will Find a Way_ from Disney's Lion King 2 sounded.

"_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone"_

When Shadoween started singing, his voice sounded almost feminine and Katida cleared his throat quietly causing Shadoween to sing slightly deeper.

_"They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart"_

Katida nodded almost incapable of noticing but he nodded and Shadoween kept his eyes on him.

_"I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me"_

Shadoween tried to keep a straight face but Katida's gaze caused him to fail. He let out a slight smile and Katida nodded to himself at his personal success._  
__  
__"Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way"_

Katida took a step towards Shadoween and then began singing.

_"I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies"_

Katida took another step closer and brushed the back of his hand on Shadoween's cheek.

_"There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes"  
_

Katida ran his hand underneath Shadoween's cheek and winked at him.

"_And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you"_

Shadoween blushed lightly as they sang their lines together.

_"They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together"_

Katida ran his hand along Shadoween's hairline and pushed a strand out of the intellectual's face, beginning to lean close to him.

_"Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way"_

Shadoween knew what was coming and faulted on some of the words out of a combination of nervousness and embarrassment.

_"I know love will find a way"_

When they finished the song, Katida kissed Shadoween full on the lips and then pulled away. Shadoween's hand immediately found itself at his lips and Katida lead him off stage by the hand. They made their way to their group.

"_Let's go girls!_

_C'mon!"_

Tabitha had made it to the stage and started singing the song that came up. Shania Twain's _Man I Feel Like a Woman_ and she was having a blast.

"_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time"_

Everyone in their group knew that the song fitted her exactly.

_"The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun"_

Tabitha started clapping her hands and getting into the song as well as everyone else in the KG Bar.

_"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!"_

She sang with all her heart and with extreme excitement which made more heat in the room and she removed the coat she was wearing, throwing it at Sooraya who caught it without a problem and put it in the chair next to her.

_"The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down"_

Tabitha undid her hair and put the hair ties on her wrists and fluffed up her hair, letting it hang down.

_"The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun"_

Tabitha winked at a group of attractive females and walked across the stage, dancing.

_"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
__Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
__Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!"_

She undid the first few buttons of her shirt and winked at a woman wearing a red leather dress.

_"The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)"_

Tabitha started rolling up the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing and Logan's eyes narrowed. It was one of his dress shirts.

_"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!"_

Tabitha rolled up the jean skirt she was wearing to make it shorter and more revealing, flashing her legs at a girl in the front and winked at her.

_"I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman"_

Tabitha finished the song with a bow and walked off stage swaying happily. She winked at Sooraya and looked at the others. "Now that's how you sing a song and spice up the girls at the KG Bar."  
"My turn," Nicole said, heading towards the stage. "That's how it works hear, no one else can perform until the first group the light shines on is finished. That's only what, four more after me?" With that, Nicole was at the stage and jumped up onto it. He looked at the name of the song and paused it. "This next song is something that can be applied to everyone and everything. It can be applied to you no matter who or what you are. You could be gay, straight, a human, a mutant, or from a different planet entirely. It doesn't matter who or what you are, this song applies. _You'll Be In My Heart_ by Phil Collins. I also dedicate this song to my boyfriend." Nicole smiled and resumed the song.  
_  
"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my, hand Hold it tight"_

Nicole held out his arm and his hand spread open. Without missing a beat, Rider was on the stage and his wings were unfurled. This awed everyone in the KG Bar.

_"I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"_

Rider took the microphone from him and sang the verse with a slight smile on his face. Nicole scowled at him and tried to take the microphone from him.

_"For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry"_

Rider held it out of his reach.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more"_

Nicole glared at Rider who smirked at him teasingly.

_"You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always"_

After that line, Rider handed the microphone to Nicole.

_"Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust_

_what they can't explain  
I know we're different but  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all"_

By the way his voice sounded, everyone knew that he was talking about their love and Rider's mutation. He passed the microphone to Rider who accepted it graciously.

_"And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more"_

Rider grabbed a hold of Nicole and gave him a one armed squeeze._  
__  
"Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time_

_I know"_

Rider pulled Nicole away from himself and looked at him deeply in the eyes and then gave him the microphone as he grabbed the second one, turning it on immediatly.

_"When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
Gotta be strong_

_I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together"_

The two of them started singing the song together with full and deep passionate love soaking each and every letter that came from their mouths.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more"_

As the song came to a closing, Nicole and Rider got lost within the eyes of the other.

_"Ooo, you'll be in my heart"  
"You'll be in my heart, always"  
"No matter what they say"_

_ "I'll be with you be here in my heart"_

"_I'll be there, always"_

Nicole dropped his microphone and looked at Rider with a sad look on his face as Rider finished the song.

"_Always, I'll be with you._

_I'll be there for you always._

_Always and always."_

Rider kept his eyes on Nicole and ran his hand through Nicole's hair.

_Just look over your shoulder._

_Just look over your shoulder._

_Just look over your shoulder._

_I'll be there..._

_Always._

Nicole and Rider embraced each other in a hug as they finished the song and Rider patted the shorter one's head lightly. "Your parents will learn to understand in the future." Nicole then broke down into tears and Rider carried him back to their table.

"Looks like that song meant something more to you two," Logan said, sipping a fruity tasting beer. "Looks like we've got Pietro, Jamie, and Dorian left. Who's next?"

"I am," Pietro stated, standing. He walked right towards the stage and grabbed the microphone without looking at the name of the song.

"_I don't know if you can hear me,_

_Or if you're even there,_

_I don't even know if you would listen..._

_To a Gypsy's prayer."_

Pietro smiled lightly as the song and Evan raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still I see your face and wonder_

_Were you once an outcast too?"_

Pietro sang the song, producing a silver cross from his shirt, and acted like he was praying.

"_God help the outcasts_

_Hungry for birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on Earth"_

Pietro put all his heart and pride into his singing, showing no fear in what he was doing.

"_God help my people_

_We look to you still_

_God help the outcasts_

_Or nobody will"_

He held the cross to his forehead as he sang into the microphone.

"_They ask for wealth_

_They ask for fame_

_They ask for glory to shine_

_on their name_

_They ask for love they can possess_

_They ask for God and his angels_

_to bless them"_

Pietro closed his eyes tightly in prayer.

"_I ask for nothing_

_I can get by_

_But I know so many_

_less lucky than I_

_Please help my people_

_The poor and downtrod_

_I thought we all were..._

_The children of God"_

He pulled the cross from his forehead and looked at it.

"_God help the outcasts_

_Children of God"_

"Amen."

When Pietro finished the song, he kissed the center of the cross, put it away, jumped down from the stage and returned to the group. Evan congratulated him and then Logan pushed Jamie and Dorian towards the stage.

"Alright, we'll go," they said in unison. "Better be a duet." they both were grumbling as they made it to the stage. When they got there, they looked at the song and both of them blushed immediately and gingerly picked up the microphones that were up there and the opening for _Endless Love_ began.

**Jamie**

"_My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right"_

Jamie sung his line quietly, afraid of what everyone would think of him.

**Dorian**

"_My first love, (yeah)  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make"_

Dorian sung just as quietly as Jamie, if not quieter than him. However, the microphone was held a little too close to his mouth and every sound he made could be heard, including his nervous breathing.

**Both**  
"_And I  
(And I-I-I)  
I want to share  
All my love with you"  
_  
Jame went over to him and pulled the microphone away from Dorian's mouth a little ways and then sang his next line.

**Jamie**

"_No one else will do..."  
__(uuuuuh uuuh)_

Both of the boys were blushing well as they were singing, too embarrassed to even look at each other.

**Both**  
"_And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes"  
_  
Dorian closed his eyes and sang his next line.

**Dorian**

"_They tell me how much you care"_

Jamie breathed low as they continued their song.

**Both**

"_Ooh yes, you will always be_  
_My endless love"_

As they got further into their song, Jamie became less tense and sang louder, getting more confident.

**Both**  
"_Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun"_

Dorian continued to sing low and quiet but with a bit more confidence knowing that Jamie obviously didn't know the words any better, or worse, than he did.

**Both**  
"_And Forever"  
(Forever)  
"I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms"_

_(no no no no noooo)_

Jamie looked at Dorian and noticed that he was extremely nervous and was only confident because Jamie was.

**Both**

"_And love  
__and, love  
__I'll be a fool  
For you,"  
(honey) "I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind"_

Dorian started growing red in the face and Jamie noticed this but didn't know how to ease him.

**Dorian**

"_'Cause baby you,"_  
**Jamie**

_(baby baby baby baby)_

Jamie walked over to Dorian and grabbed his hand. Dorian looked down at it and then back at the words.

**Both**

"_You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love"_

Jamie smiled at him as they continued to sing which caused Dorian to ease up more.

**Both**  
"_yeee ee eeeee  
Oooh-woow  
do do do do do  
do do do do do  
do do doo doo"_

Jamie watched Dorian's mouth form the words to the song as he sang them himself, watching his pale lips as they moved.

**Both**  
"_Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
That You know I don't mind  
Oh you know-_  
_I don't mind"_

Dorian could feel Jamie watching him and he tripped over a few of the words but still kept to them. Jamie either didn't notice or care that Dorian was messing up the words because he kept on them.

**Both**

"_And, YES  
You'll be the only one"_

Jamie and Dorian looked at each other and their faces went red when their eyes me, quickly adverting them back to the screen with the words of the screen on it.

**Jamie**

"_'Cause no one no one can deny  
This love I have inside"_

Jamie took a side glance at Dorian he, Jamie, was finishing up his lines.

**Dorian**

"_And I'll give it all to you"_

Dorian blushed lightly upon saying his one line and kept his eyes off of Jamie and glued to the screen. He tried to pull his hand away from Jamie's but Jamie held fast.

**Both**

"_My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love"_

When the two finished their song, Dorian tried to scramble off stage but because Jamie still had him by the hand they weren't too fast about getting off. When they did get off, someone else go on and started singing another song.

When they made it back to their table, Jamie released Dorian's hand and sat down in a chair.

"Why did we have to go last?" Jamie looked at them. "If we did that Disney song, we probably would have been better and more confident." Dorian nodded once but kept his gaze fixed to the table. Logan looked at Iman who was still dressed the way Tabitha, Sooraya, and Evan had styled him and he kept his gaze away from Logan.

"Ouch!" Iman looked at Logan with a glare. "Why'd you kick me under the table?" Logan simply stood and Iman's face fell in realization. "I really did it this time," he said to himself, standing up, and following Logan. "I really did it this time."

Sooraya watched as Iman followed Logan to the restrooms and then looked at the others. "Where are they going?"

"Who knows," Nicole replied, looking at the drink Logan had left behind. "Maybe he'll be gone long enough to forget he had a drink." Nicole grabbed Logan's drink and smelled it. "Smells like pomegranate passion fruit tropical punch with a kiwi-lime twist to it." Everyone stared at him. "What? My parents owned a bar and I got to know the smells of all the drinks they prepared. I did make some too, illegally of course." Nicole took a sip of the drink and downed the tall, wide glass completely and there was no ice in it. "Yummy, tastes good." His head then immediately hit the table. Tabitha looked at him and stood up.

"What happened to him!"

"Don't know," Rider replied, trying to shake Nicole awake. "It must have been the drink." Rider took a small sniff of the drink and drew his head back in recoil. "Strong alcohol scent but only when you're up close to it. Pour guy didn't even stand a chance. He's going to have a hang over for several days."

"Just don't let Iman have any of that stuff," Sooraya stated. "She stared at the empty glass that was still in Nicole's hand and then looked at Tabitha. "If I tried some, would you tell?"

"Of course not," Tabitha replied honestly. "A girl's gotta drink some times."

"I thought it was against Muslim law to consume alcohol," Katida said, looking at Sooraya.

"Only if it's alcohol," she stated. "We can consume non-alcoholic alcoholic beverages though. Club soda is one that we can have. It's water and fruit."

"I'll go get us some," Tabitha stated. "Club sodas all around?"

"Sure," Katida stated.

"I guess so," Rider stated, staring at his passed out boyfriend.

"..." Shadoween looked at Tabitha and shrugged his shoulders.

"Four club sodas and a water for the drunk one," Tabitha said, grabbing the cup out of Nicole's hand. "Also, a refill for Logan and an Aquapolitan for Iman."

"Aquapolitan?" Everyone looked at Tabitha.

"It's a gay drink," she stated. "Gay drinks are easy on the stomach, taste great, and boost your self esteem. It would probably do wonders for Iman's sex-"

"Where are Logan and Iman?" Sooraya had cut off Tabitha.

"Why don't you check outback, sister," Pietro said, looking at Sooraya. "Maybe Logan and Iman are-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Sooraya stated, giving a death glare to Pietro. The edges of her body was shimmering as if trying to resist turning into dust.

"Sorry!" Pietro quickly hid behind Evan. "She's scary!"

"Don't worry," Tabitha said, coming back to the table with their drinks. "They're probably just talking." She put their drinks down in front of them and Rider slapped Nicole awake.

"That was one hard drink," Nicole uttered, eyes fluttering open. "I'm gonna feel that one in the morn- Water!" Nicole grabbed his water and downed it. Rider put his hand over the glass and it quickly refilled with crystal clear water. Evan raised an eyebrow but ignored him, turning back to Sooraya.

"That was one hot kiss the two shared," he stated.

"Tell me about it," Tabitha said with a smile on her face, "I still am heated up by it."

"And you singing _Man, I Feel Like A Woman_ did nothing for you?" Pietro had sat back down in his seat and had his attention on Tabitha while he and Evan were holding hands. He was also running his finger in circles on Evan's palm.

"That helped me cool down," she replied with a smile. "But not too much."

"Sorry for being gone so long," Iman said, coming back to the table. Sooraya scrutinized every detail about him. Nothing had changed, not even the position of his waistline. "Logan needed help with a little something."

"Any chance with it being in the lower regions of his body?" That was Pietro and he winked at Iman.

"Huh?" Iman looked at him and was authentically confused by what he meant.

"Did you suck Logan's dick," Rider said, giving Nicole a refill.

"What? No!" Iman shook his head no and his face went slightly red at the thought. "I would never do that! Not unless I was married of course...But I wouldn't marry Logan, he's too old and-"

"We get it," Sooraya stated, halting Iman from making a fool out of himself. "You'd only make out with him and you're still a full fledged virgin."

"Except for that one hot and steamy kiss you and Logan shared," Tabitha stated. "What possessed you to do that?"

"Experimentation," Iman replied simply. "I wanted to see how well it would turn out if I ever wanted to be with someone else. Apparently the only other choice for me is probably Logan. I mean, we both are practically immortal."

"_Do_ you still have your regenerative properties in this form, Iman?"

Iman looked at Jamie and shrugged, "don't know. Why don't we test it." Iman looked around the table for something sharp and was let down. He looked at Pietro. "Got anything sharp?"

"Why ask me?" Pietro looked at Iman and then everyone else at the table as Logan came back to the table. He was adjusting his pants.

"Fine," Iman said, extending a fingernail. He placed it at his wrist and everyone watched as Iman made a decent slice down his arm and then retracted the fingernail, wiping it clean of blood. Iman then stared at the wound in deep concentration as it continued to bleed out, blood flowing slightly faster than normal.

"You do know that your regenerative properties only work if you concentrate on the wound," Logan stated, taking a drink from his glass. "That's the only way you can access it."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Iman adverted his gaze from his arm and at Logan.

"Oh Allah!" Sooraya quickly ripped off the hem of her shirt and wrapped the cloth around Iman's cut which started to bleed faster. "Your wound! It won't stop bleeding!"

"What?" Iman stared at his wound and started to concentrated harder.

"It's no use," Logan stated. "I'll grab the limo." He stood up, drained both alcoholic drinks and left to grab the limo. Iman's arm continued to bleed and Shadoween had to advert his gaze from Iman.

"Come on," Rider said, standing and going over to Iman. He helped the Muslim out of his seat and watched as he staggered to the ground due to severe blood loss. "Screw formalities." He hoisted Iman up into his arms, bridal style, and quickly ran out of the KG Bar with the others following behind.

**The Xavier Institute, Infirmary**

"I see," Hank stated, nodding. "Looks like we need to perform some tests." He looked at Iman who was pale due to the loss of blood.

"What's going on?" Iman was awake and was now sitting up in the bed. The long gash in his arm was now mysteriously gone. "How did I get here?"

"You cut yourself and started bleeding heavily," Rider stated. "I brought you back here."

"Strange, what caused your healing factor to cease?" Hank looked at Iman with a strange look.

"Faith," Iman replied simply. "My powers are stronger when my faith for Allah is strong. Allah gave me these gifts and he revokes them when I perform something against the Islamic code."

"What did you do that was against Islamic code?" Sooraya looked at Iman who looked away from her instantly.

"I forgot to pray," was all he said. Sooraya bit her bottom lip and nodded. "How could I forget something so important?" Iman stood up and left the infirmary, heading towards his room muttering in Arabic.

"That's unusual," Hank stated, looking at a vial of a strange greenish-blue liquid.

"What is unusual?" Jamie looked at the vial as did Sooraya and Charles.

"This is the blood I drew from Iman," he stated, holding it upright. He tipped it upside down and it didn't move. "I drew it from his wound before it healed shut." Hank went over to a cooler and opened it, pulling out a vial after looking through it. "You see this vial?" Charles nodded. It was filled with a red liquid and had a label on it. "This was take from Iman when he first came here. Do you see the colors of them?"

"They're different," Sooraya stated, observing them. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Hank replied truthfully. "I would like to get a sample of his blood when he performs an act that is important to Islam."

"Proclamation of Faith, Prayer, Fasting, Charity, and Pilgrimage," Sooraya stated. "Those are the five pillars of Islam. He's proclaimed his faith and tries to pray five times a day. Ramadan has already passed so all that's left is Charity and Pilgrimage." Jamie's face lit up.

"Why don't we give him an all expense paid trip to Macca!"

"It's pronounced Mecca," Sooraya stated.

"Let's give him an all expense paid trip to Mecca!" Jamie looked at Hank, Charles, and Sooraya excitedly. Sooraya gave Jamie a look that was pure anger. "What's wrong?"

"He's already told me that if he's going to Mecca, it's because he paid for it himself," she stated. "He doesn't like people giving him things unless it's in the name of Allah and last time we checked, you weren't Muslim. However, if you were to give it to him on his birthday..."

"He'll have no choice but to accept," Charles stated.

"Bingo," Sooraya stated, winking and pointing at Charles.

"Can't we just deal with the Charity thing?" Hank looked at Sooraya. "Mecca is pretty far from here."

"Why can't we all go?" Jamie looked at Sooraya for the answer.

"Because Mecca is a city that only Muslims can enter," Charles stated. "It is the most sacred city to Muslims."

"Oh," Jamie looked at the floor and then at Hank. "I agree with Hank, let's get him to donate money."

"What's today?" Sooraya looked at Charles who's face went into slight confusion.

"It's the twenty fifth of November," he replied. "Why?"

"The turkey!" She quickly left the room silently hoping it wasn't burnt. Charles looked at Hank who shrugged.

"Is it the fourth Thursday of November?" Jamie looked at Charles who nodded. "I can't believe we forgot!" Jamie immediately ran out of the infirmary and the other two quickly followed behind.

**Xavier Institution, Kitchen**  
"I can't believe we all forgot!" Rider was flapping around the kitchen gathering together canned yams, cranberry sauce, corn, and other canned goods.

"Usually we remember holidays," Jean stated as she levitated several trays to keep them out of Sooraya's, Rahne's, Tabitha's, and Iman's way. Iman threw a jar of pumpkin spice into the air and Jean caught it with her mind, hovering it in the air within arms reach of him but out of his way. Tabitha tasted a stew she was brewing up and looked up at the spices floating in the air.

"Jean, can you pass the salt?" Jean nodded and moved the salt to her. Tabitha poured some into the soup and put it back into the air for later use. Rahne moved through the people in the kitchen and grabbed a casserole dish. Rider threw her the yams and she caught it with ease, popping the top off and poured them into the casserole dish. She then put the casserole dish into an oven and Sooraya gave the turkey a final basting before shutting the door to the oven she was using. Kitty phased into the room, grabbed more plates and silverware and then quickly left the room.

In the Dining Hall, Shadoween materialized a black tablecloth that was long enough to fit on the table and put it in place. Katida was throwing forks, spoons, and knives to their proper places as Evan and Nicole were throwing plates onto the table as they skated along each side of it. Theresa used her sonic voice to catch and place each of the plates. Kurt bamphed around the room putting up decorations.

Eventually, when the food was all finished, everyone was exhausted from all the work they had been doing and were more than happy to sit down at the table in the comfortable chairs. Charles was stroking the dog he had gotten for Christmas from Iman the previous year and Logan extended a claw.

"Don't you think that we should all give thanks first?" That was Kitty. Lance was sitting next to her. They had invited the Acolytes and the Brotherhood over as well as the Morlocks to the mansion and everyone had helped with the preparations.

"That is a wonderful idea," Charles stated. After everyone said what they were thankful for, it was Logan's turn.

"Am I late?" Everyone turned their heads and saw Sparky standing there. He had the collar in his hand, swinging it around on his finger.

"We were just giving thanks," Charles replied.

"May I join you?"

"As long as you don't try to kill any of us," Logan stated.

"Kurt, please get him a set," Charles looked at Kurt who nodded and complied returning with a set of eating supplies as Shadoween materialized a chair. He set it up and quickly returned to his seat.

"What are you thankful for?" Logan glared at Sparky.

"For being my own person," Sparky replied, taking a seat in the chair which sat between Shadoween and Jamie.

"What are you thankful for, Mister Logan?" Kitty looked at Logan and all eyes were on him.

"I'm thankful that we're done giving thanks," he replied, extending a claw. "Now it's time to carve this bird." He then proceeded to do just that and they ate.

* * *

**Jamie:** You feel better?  
**Me:** Yeah.  
**Jamie:** Good.  
**Me:** If you want to know the songs, just ask me or look them up. I'll also gladly hand out sex scenes between any characters you want me to from this week's episode. Thanks for being patient. Bye!


	11. Sooraya's Scare, AIDS

**Me:** So, this is the next episode in the series. We're at Episode 2-11 and we're almost half way done. I'm so excited!  
**Iman:** Does that mean we're finally going to get retired?  
**Me:** Only if the people don't want another season, you dope. [slaps Iman over the head]  
**Jamie:** Be nice!  
**Me:** Don't make me put you in a cardboard box, Jamie.  
_Just watch the next episode and don't fight.  
_[cue opening scene]

**

* * *

Xavier Institution, Charles's Office**

"Are you sure you are wanting to join the X-Men?" Charles was in his office with Logan, Ororo, and Hank. Sparky nodded. "You will be put on twenty four hour surveillance until your probation period is over. You will be watched by Logan during this time and you must do whatever he tells you to do." Sparky nodded. "Good, now please leave. I must speak with Ororo and Logan alone." Sparky nodded again and left the room.

**Xavier Institution, Foyer**

"I can't believe how close the holidays are this year," Iman said, pondering. "Hanukah starts today."

"How would you know that?" Sooraya asked Iman, looking at him.

"Kitty left yesterday," Iman replied. "She asked if she could get Hanukah off from school."

"How did you find out?"

"I helped her with her things," Iman replied simply. "She has a lot of clothes." Sooraya gave out a laugh and Iman glared at her. "I've got homework to finish so sorry if I don't spend more time with you today."

"That's alright," Sooraya stated. "We can't let you fail your junior year. You want to be a teacher yourself after all."

"Too true," Iman stated, walking towards the stairs.

"Gang way!" Iman looked up and watched as Evan grind the railing and jumped off the railing as Nicole came down.

"Don't skate in the mansion!"

"You ain't an educator yet," Evan announced at Iman.

"Yeah," Nicole replied, sticking his tongue out.

Iman and Sooraya watched as the two skated past Roberto who was just opening the door with a bag of groceries in his arm. Rahne and Tabitha were both with him. Nicole hopped the stairs while Evan decided to grind along the railing. When he landed, Nicole performed an ollie while Evan performed a kickflip. They then skated off the mansion grounds.

"Don't they know that skating inside the mansion isn't permitted?" Roberto held the door open as Tabitha and Rahne entered.

"Let me help you with those," Sooraya said, taking a large bag from Rahne. "All you guys had to do was get some food."

"Tabitha wanted to do a bit of early Christmas shopping," Rahne replied.

"I can't go shopping everyday," Tabitha said, taking her two large bags up the stairs. "By the way, thanks for taking me out with you two. I really appreciate it." She then retreated to her room.

Sooraya carried her bag to the kitchen with Rahne and Roberto behind her. When she opened the door, she put the brown paper bag on the table and started pulling things out until her hand touched something cold and could tell was wet under it's wrappings. She immediately withdrew her and and took a step back away from the table.

"Is there ham in there?" She looked at Rahne who looked at Roberto. He stepped towards the bag and reached his hand into it, pulling out a pack of lunch-meat. It was chicken.

"I don't think we have any ham," he replied. "It wasn't on the list." He looked at Sooraya who approached the bag and heaved a sigh. "Close one?"

"It just scared me," Sooraya replied. "It felt weird, that's all." She continued to unload the groceries as Roberto unloaded his bag.

**Brotherhood Boarding House, Pietro's Room**

"Uh-huh, yeah," Pietro said into the cellphone he had to his ear. "I understand. Thank you. Bye." Pietro hung up his cellphone and put it down on the bedside table, sitting down on the bed. As he did so, Wanda came into the room.

"What's wrong, little brother?" She sat down next to him.

"My t-cells have decreased significantly," he replied. "My white blood cells have also dropped in number." He didn't look at her face.

"What does that man?" Wanda forced Pietro to look at her and she could see tears in his eyes.

"I'm dying," he said bluntly. "I have AIDS and I don't know how long I have to live."

"Does Evan know?" Wanda and Pietro shared a knowing glance. "He doesn't." Pietro shook his head. "How long have you known this?"

"Two years," he replied. "I've always had a weak immune system."

"Pietro," Wanda said, giving her twin a hug. "I'm here for you." Pietro hugged her back and there was a knock on the door. They both looked up.

"Evan," Wanda said, looking at him. "Nicole?"

"Yo, sis," Evan stated with a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Wanda replied. "What are you two doing here?"

"To hang out with Pietro," Evan replied. "Nicole and I were wondering if you'd like to come hang out at the mall with us." Pietro looked at Evan and then at Wanda.

"You need to tell him," Wanda stated before standing up and leaving the room, grabbing Nicole by the scruff of his shirt. "They need some alone time." Wanda shut the door behind them, leaving Evan and Pietro in the room alone together.

"What's up?" Evan walked across the room and sat down on the bed in the spot that Wanda had just left. "Is something wrong?" Pietro looked at the floor and then at the phone, then at Evan before returning his gaze at the floor. Evan looked at the phone and picked it up. He looked at the list of incoming calls and the number at the top caused him to stop everything he was doing and dropped the phone. His face was stuck in a stunned, hurt, and depressed expression.

"I've got AIDS," Pietro stated. When he said that, he found himself in the arms of Evan.

"You can't go before me," Evan stated, clutching onto him. "You can't go before me. We promised each other that we were going to go together!" He was sobbing into Pietro who hugged him back and let the tears fall as well. From outside, Wanda and Nicole looked at each other.

"Looks like you guys won't be going to the mall today," Wanda stated. "I'll go with you if you really want to go to the mall. I need some time away from this place anyways." Nicole nodded and the two of them left the Brotherhood house.  


* * *

**Me:** Like I said earlier, there is one more chapter until this season is half over counting the half-chapter that makes this season truly rated M.  
**Jamie:** Yay! That means there won't be any more tortures to endure!  
**Iman:** Wait, that means I'll forever be 16? I won't be able to be a teacher!  
**Me:** Yes but that is a ways away. Stay tuned for the next episode and if you beg, I'll update sooner and maybe twice a week! :P


	12. School Dance

**Brotherhood House, Pietro's room**

"Awe man," Pietro complained, looking around his room. "Where is it!" He sped around searching for something. "I can't believe I lost it!"

"Yo man," Todd said, standing in the doorway. "Whachya looking for?" Pietro turned and looked at Todd.

"None of your business," Pietro replied.

"Are you sure it ain't this bottle of whatever?" Todd held out an orange plastic bottle and Pietro took it from him. "I found it in the living room. What's it for anyways?"

"None of your business," Pietro replied. He opened the bottle and poured a capsule into his hand and put it in his mouth.

"By the way, that Evan guy is here to see how you're doing," Todd turned around and nearly ran into Evan who was standing behind him. "Yo."

"Hey, Pietro," Evan said, entering the room and shutting the door behind him. "How's it going?"

"Horrible," Pietro replied. "I'm almost out of medication." He tossed the bottle to Evan who looked at it. "How are you dealing with it?"

"I heal right up after my spikes come out," Evan stated with a shrug. "I don't have to deal with questions about sores that won't heal."

"It's a good thing I don't get them on my face," Pietro stated. "Why do you think I wear these sleeves and jeans?"

"So that's why," Evan stated, looking him up and down. "Hey, I need to talk to you about something."

"Dude, it was you who didn't want to use the condom," Pietro stated. "You can't keep blaming me for that. I told you I was born with it but you didn't listen."

"Yeah, I guess it was my bad," Evan said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry for blaming you for everything."

"You better be sorry," Pietro said, pointing at him. Evan looked at the bottle in his hand and then at Pietro.

"You want this back? You'll be needing it." Evan then went to leave after throwing it at Pietro.

"Hey, Evan," Pietro staid, stopping him. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Pietro ran over to Evan and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "What I meant to say was that it was both of our faults."

"Okay," Evan stated, looking at Pietro. "Let's go to the Yule Ball together."

"Really?" Pietro asked with excitement. "Awesome! That's today!"

"It is!" Evan asked, looking at his watch. "I better get ready!"

**Bayville High, Gym**

Jamie walked into the school gym with Katida, Shadoween, and Dorian with him. Each of them were wearing generic tuxedos. They looked around the gym at the mass of people and then looked at each other.

"Let's get this night started!" Katida shouted out excitedly. "Let's go!" With that, he dragged Shadoween onto the dance floor and the two started dancing.

"Looks like they're having fun," Dorian said as the two of them went to the refreshment table. "I think it was a mistake coming here."

"Why do you say that?" Jamie asked, examining the food on the table, looking for his favorite food, waffles.

"Don't you think it's not good if, oh no, look," Dorian pointed at where Shadoween and Katida were dancing. Jamie looked and saw a couple members of the football team descended upon the two dancers as Pietro and Evan joined Dorian and Jamie at the refreshment table and looked where Dorian was pointing. Pietro was wearing a silver gown that accentuated his body and made him appear more feminine while Evan was wearing a silver tuxedo that matched Pietro's gown.

"They better not start something," Evan stated. "Or else something big is going to go down." As they said that, Nicole entered the gym and made his way to them.

"Hey man, what's up?" Nicole asked. They looked at him. He was wearing a plain black tuxedo. Rider was with him wearing a nice suit with a jacket coering his wings.

"That is," Evan replied, nodding towards Shadoween and Katida. "The football team is starting something with those two." The group watched as one of the football players pushed Katida and Shadoween apart. They watched as Katida and Shadoween moved away from them and continued to dance while the football team was getting closer to them. After a short while of them dancing, the football players interrupted them again, and the two went closer to the refreshment table. Evan glared at the football players and Pietro placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just ride it out," Pietro stated. "We don't know where this is going."

"I can't just stand here and do nothing while I watch them get picked on," Evan stated.

"They're freshmen," Pietro stated. "The football team is probably just picking on them because of that."

"Alright, fag-bag," one of the football players said, grabbing Katida. "I thought I told you that guy-guy couples weren't allowed around here!"

"Hey, get your hands off my man!" Shadoween cried out, trying to grab the football player. He instead was grabbed by another member of the football team. Now everyone had their eyes on the scene.

"We've gotta help them," Evan stated, shrugging off Pietro's hand but was quickly grabbed again. "What?"

"Let's just watch it go down," Pietro stated. "I'm sure they can handle themselves."

"Oh, all right," Evan said, watching the scene.

"Gays aren't allowed in Bayville," the football player who had Katida said.

"Well then, I guess you should be going then," Katida replied, looking at the guy who held him. "See you later, buddy." He kissed the junior on the cheek and slipped out of his shirt and turned off his Inducer. He was now wearing his BDU except for the coat. He smiled at them and meowed. This surprised everyone. Shadoween hung his head and sighed.

"Calico, how many times do I have to tell you," Shadoween said, glaring at him. "Forget the enemy and set your eyes on the primary goal!" With that, Shadoween vanished from where he was being held and stood next to Calico. "Now, where were we?" The two started dancing again.

"Hey!"

"Hey, nothing, Jameson," Iman said, stepping up to the player. "Just leave them alone and nothing will happen, okay?" Jameson looked at Iman and at Sooraya.

Sooraya was wearing a gorgeous black, long brocade gown with unique detail. It was floor length and had a single blue inverted pleat going down either side with a contrasting trim and a rounded neckline that added a certain flare with a matching wrap that covered her face. Iman was wearing a black kurta with blue embroidery that matched exactly to the embroidery done on Sooraya's gown.

"Terrorists?" Jameson said, looking at them, ignoring Katida and Shadoween completely.

"Oh man, that ain't good," Evan stated, watching the scene change from bad to worse.

"He can handle himself," Jamie stated. "Don't worry." Jamie passed drinks down the line and then took a sip of his own.

"We don't want your kind around here, Muhammad Ali," Jameson stated. "Go back to Iraq."

"I didn't come from Iraq," Iman stated, folding his arms. "I'm a natural born citizen of the United States." He glared at Jameson.

"Yeah right," Jameson said, rounding a punch at Iman. Iman grabbed Jameson's fist and quickly had it behind his back.

"I would advise you to keep your hands to yourself," he said in Jameson's ear. "Not all of us here want to get into a fight and I'm one of them. Leave us alone and go back to dating your boyfriend." With that, Iman tossed Jameson to the floor and grabbed Sooraya, walking away from Jameson. "Leave all of us alone if you know what's good for you, Jameson." Jameson stood up and glared after Iman and then started to rush them but Jamie was already in front of him.

"Leave them alone," Jamie stated. "They haven't done anything to deserve what you're giving them."

"What's going on in here!" Principal Darkhölme asked, interrupting everything. Everyone looked at her. "I thought this was a school event and during school events, there is no such thing as race, ethnic backgrounds, or anything. Get back to the party, everyone!" Everyone, scared of what she would do, started dancing as the music began again.

**Xavier Institute, Foyer**

As everyone returned to the mansion after the school dance, Charles started to speak before anyone left to their rooms. "I would like to thank all of you for controlling yourselves at the school dance," he said to them. "For that, I am relieving you all of your training sessions tomorrow." Everyone cheered except for the educators. Logan actually groaned.

"Thanks Pro.," Nicole shouted out, running to his and Evan's room. "Yahoo! More skate time!" Charles chuckled to himself and watched as the students went to their rooms.

"That was nice of you," Logan stated, looking at Charles. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch," Charles stated honestly. "They deserve the break."


	13. Mister Logan's Body

**Me:** Two chapters that were past due. Sorry for the long absence! I'll try not to let it happen again! Whenever I get access to internet on a Thursday, I'll post the new chapter, alright! I'll try my hardest! For now, you can read this update. Oh, I forgot to put up an author's note on the last chapter. Oh well.

**

* * *

Bayville High, Third Period Study Hall**

"Man, why is high school so tough?" Dorian hit his head on his desk and Jamie rose an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"That looks like it hurt," Jamie replied simply. "Want me to kiss it and make it all better?" Dorian blushed and Katida laughed. Shadoween was reading a book, ignoring them.

"No thanks," Dorian replied, sitting up with a huff. "Why are teachers in high school so mean and give us a lot of homework?"

"Too keep their students from having premarital sex," Shadoween stated, turning the page of his book. "Why else would they do so?"

"They don't do that on game nights," Katida said, looking at Shadoween.

"That's because everyone will be at the stadium where the game will be held," Shadoween stated. "The teachers go to the games as well last time I checked." Shadoween returned his attention to his book and Katida rolled his eyes.

"You two want to skip out on next period and go somewhere cool?" Jamie and Dorian looked at Katida while Shadoween adverted his eyes to him.

"I feel like I will be undoubtedly be needed to do this task," Shadoween stated, putting in his bookmark and shutting the book. He turned himself so that he was facing Katida, Dorian, and Jamie and the three leaned forwards together making their plans.

**Bayville Mall, Arcade**

"Man, this game is a cheat!" Dorian, Jamie, Katida, and Shadoween were all in the Mall's Arcade. Dorian watched as the boy kicked the machine and then leave it. Dorian touched the machine and started playing it without money. He picked up the first player gun and started playing the game. Jamie picked up the second player gun and joined him as Dorian lightly tapped the machine.

"Technokinesis?" Katida looked at Shadoween who shook his head.

"He can manipulate energies and therefore play the game for free," he replied simply. "He is manipulating the game so that it thinks that there is a paying player."

"Oh," Katida said. "Sounds complicated."

"Dorian is more skilled with his powers than he's letting the others to believe," Shadoween stated. "He can target individuals with his powers rather than an area. He just does an area to be safer." Katida nodded and watched as Dorian and Jamie were annihilating zombies and were doing it very well.

"Watch this," Shadoween said, walking up to the machine. He winked at Dorian and Jamie who nodded, receiving the telepathic message. Shadoween then touched the machine and then the entire area was the video game. "Electronic Impression," Shadoween stated. "Very useful when a game is meant for a set number of people."

"How do we appear in the other world?" Jamie looked at Shadoween who just smiled. "I don't like it when you smile."

"We are in the game," he replied simply. "Look at yourselves."

Each of them complied and examined themselves. They were dressed in their uniforms for missions. Katida looked at Shadoween.

"Are we in an illusion or a dimension?"

"Both," Shadoween replied. "I created this dimension for us to play that game. Make sure you don't die because if you do, you will die in real life as well."

"Kinda like that movie, _Stay Alive_," Jamie stated. "That was a creepy movie."

"Precisely," Shadoween stated. "Now, let's move and start the game."

**Xavier Institution, Xavier's Office**  
"I see, Principle Darkhölme," Charles stated with a nod. "I will search the city for them." Charles hung up the phone.

"What is it professor?" Ororo, Logan, Sparky, and Angel were in his office. They had been discussing Sparky's learning schedule when the phone had rang.

"Dorian, Jamie, Katida, and Shadoween skipped out on school," Charles stated, putting his fingers to his temples, closing his eyes. "I cannot seem to find them within the limits of Bayville."

"Those four brats," Logan said with a growl. "I knew putting them together was a bad idea. I am so going to have a talk with that Iman."

"Professor," Iman cried out, barging into the room. "We've got a problem!"

"What are you doing here, Iman? Why aren't you at school?"

"Shadoween wasn't in science," Iman replied. Logan glared at Iman. "What did I do?"

"Dorian, Jamie, Katida, and Shadoween skipped out on fourth period," Logan stated, "and I'm blaming you." Iman's eyes went wide and he took a step back from Logan.

"How was I supposed to know they were going to be skipping out on school? I'm not precognitive as far as I know," Iman found himself against the wall with Logan glaring down at him. Without thinking, Iman did the one thing he knew would calm him down and planted a quick, light, and tender kiss on Logan's lips before running like a shark was after him.

"He is so going to kill me," Iman said to himself, running out the front door, vaulting over the railing, and made his way across the yard, jumping over the wall that surrounded the property. Iman landed on his back and stood up quickly, dusting himself off. He then took off running back to the high school.

**Bayville High, Lunch Period**

Everyone who had gone to school and didn't skip out were sitting at their usual table in their usual spots at a long table. On the left side of the table in order were Rider, Rahne, Roberto, Iman, Tabitha, Amara, Kitty, Laura, Kurt, and his girlfriend Amanda. On the other side of the table were Evan, Nicole, Sam, Ray, Sooraya, Anna, Alex, Bobby, Danielle, and Jubilation.

"...and I had to kiss the guy just to get away from him," Iman stated, sighing in relief. "I am so glad he didn't come chasing after me."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Sooraya was now standing and her skin was shimmering slightly as if it was resisting to transform into dust.

"If I hadn't of kissed Mister Logan, I would still be pulling myself back together!" Iman immediately jumped behind Roberto out of fear. Anna removed a glove, ran her hand across Sooraya's bare hand calming her down, and causing her to collapse back in her seat harmlessly,

"What are you doing behind me?" Roberto looked at Iman with a strange glare. "You better not be planning on raping me."

"Dude, I'm not gay," Iman stated.

"Dude, I can see why you'd be gay for Mister Logan," Bobby stated truthfully. "Have you seen that body of his without a shirt on? He's gotta have the hottest body out of everyone in the mansion." Everyone at the table nodded their agreement and it came to light that everyone there had a crush on their teacher.

"At least we know how to get out of danger room sessions with the guy," Tabitha stated. "Just kiss him and run."

"Isn't kissing a teacher wrong though?" Nicole looked at everyone at the table. "Even if it is to cut class."

"Not if he's attractive," Sam said, looking at Nicole. "You have seen him without a shirt on, right? Hottest thing on two legs."

"I know, but..."

"There you have it," Alex stated. "If we ever want to get out of class with him, all we have to do is kiss him on the lips and run like the sharks of hell are after us."

"Unless he's going to be topless during the class," Amara stated. "We would never cut out on class if he's topless during the lesson."

"Never," Tabitha agreed. "Do you know how long he's had to work on that thing?"

"Since the beginning of time probably," Jubilation stated.

"His body doesn't even store the energy I bet," Iman stated. "He's got no fat on his body."

"How do you know?" Everyone who wasn't at the KG Bar incident looked at him.

"Let's just say that wasn't their first kiss," Sooraya stated as she, Tabitha, Rider, Evan and Nicole all got hot. Tabitha even moaned a little. Everyone else expressed looks of slight confusion.

"All I've gotta say," Tabitha said, looking at them.

"You had to of been there," Sooraya, Tabitha, Rider, Evan, Nicole, and Iman all stated.

* * *

**Me:** Let me know if I should put up Episode 13.5 because it's rated M for juicy sex between Iman and Logan.  
**Iman:** You didn't!  
**Me:** I did. [smiles]  
**Iman:** Just don't post it.  
**Me:** Just because you don't want it up, I'm going to post it.  
**Iman:** What if I told you I wanted it posted?  
**Me:** Then I would post it of course. We gotta keep the M rating of this show don't we? Now, I'll be posting the M chapter tomorrow if you guys want to read it, go right ahead!


	14. Logan and Iman

**Me:** Like I promised, episode 13.5! A sex scene between two characters.  
**Iman:** You didn't!  
**Me:** I did. [smiles]  
**Iman:** You won't!  
**Me:** I will! Watch the show!**

* * *

Xavier Institute, Logan's Room Late at Night like...12:00AM/00:00 Hours**

"Logan?" Iman knocked on Logan's door and it swung open slightly. Iman pushed the door open further and he peeked into the room and was greeted by a strange scent he only smelt on other teenage boys at school and on occasion, girls. He saw Logan laying naked on his covers jerking on his solid member, Iman didn't know what he was doing. "Logan?"

Logan immediately stopped and looked at Iman, not ashamed of what he was doing because he could smell the confusion emanating from his body but couldn't figure out why he was confused. "What's up?" Logan looked over Iman and stroke himself softly while the Muslim watched him curiously.

"I couldn't sleep because I heard strange noises coming from in here and was wondering what was going on...I also was studying..." Iman couldn't take his eyes off of Logan's solid member as his teacher stroke himself. "What is going on?" Logan almost fell off the bed in surprise.

"I'm...jacking off," Logan replied, recovering from his surprise. "Of course you know all about it, right?" Iman shook his head and looked at Logan. "Damn, you don't know nothing about sex, do you." Iman shook his head again. "But you know how to talk to females though?" Iman nodded.

"Treat her just like you would treat yourself, with the utmost respect and caring," Iman replied simply and nearly as automatically as him introducing himself. "Care for them as if they are a flower that needs to be tended to. Prune them, water them, love them, and be there for them when they need you most." Iman looked back at Logan's solid member.

"Shut the door kid, and lock it too," Logan stated. Iman nodded without looking away from Logan and did just that. "Now, come here." Iman nodded and approached Logan without taking his eyes off of Logan's member. "Go ahead, touch it." Iman nodded and sat down on the bed next to Logan's lower half, raising his left hand to touch it. "You're left handed?"

"Ambidextrous," Iman replied, touching it gingerly. "Born that way." He wrapped his hand around it and started rubbing it lightly with his thumb before moving his hand up and down the shaft as he watched Logan do it before he hand interrupted him.

"Yeah, just like that," Logan encouraged. "You've never done this to yourself?" Iman shook his head while keeping his eyes on Logan's throbbing member. "Well, you better start if you're ever going to be ready for sex." Iman looked at Logan with a slightly surprised look on his face. "You won't come as fast during your first time having sex." Iman had a confused look on his face and he looked back down at Logan's erection, eager to put it in his mouth for some reason.

"Can...can...I...taste it?" Iman looked at Logan who nodded.

_And here I thought they started at younger ages_, Logan thought to himself. _This one hasn't done anything and he's sixteen._

Iman lowered his head to touch the tip of Logan's member with his tongue and Logan watched with interest as the boy tasted the tip with his tongue before taking the entire seven inches in his mouth. Logan moaned softly having not had sex in a long period of time and this boy's mouth fit the profile to his brain. Logan closed his eyes and leaned back continuing to moan softly.

Iman could smell desire coming from Logan as well as a second scent he had only smelt when Kitty and Lance were looking at each other or when Katida was teasing Shadoween. The only word that came to mind was _lust_. But what was Logan lusting over? He knew for some reason that Logan's desire was to be pleasured but why did he smell lust? He had smelt this same lust when he had kissed Logan the first time when they were trying to get into the KG Bar and also when he had given Logan that quick peck on the lips to get back to school. However, this time it was a stronger form than both of them and was nearly clouding his sense of smell and mind.

"Confused?" Logan opened his eyes and looked down at Iman. "Don't be, most teenage boys are confused about whether they want pussy or cock and some choose both." Iman pulled away from Logan's member and looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Penis and vagina," Logan corrected himself. "Teenagers are often confused about whether they want to be with a guy or girl and some chose both."

"I...I'm not confused about that," Iman stated, stroking Logan's saliva slicked member. "I'm confused about why there is so much..._lust_...emanating from your body. Usually lust is produced when someone is wanting something which is more powerful than desire because anyone can desire something but you lust for something...I don't know what it is and I smelt this same exact lust each time we..."

"Sex," Logan stated. Iman looked at Logan and then away at the floor. "I'll show you." Logan moved towards Iman's pajama bottoms and Iman just sat there, letting him. "You lust for me too," Logan stated when he got closer to the boy. "It's not very strong as it is when you lust for Sooraya, but it's still there." Iman blushed and let Logan remove the only article of clothing on his body and toss them aside lightly. He then put his hand on Iman's chin and brought their faces together, kissing passionately like they had done so the first time they had performed the act.

Logan ran his other hand down Iman's muscled torso and to his solid member. _Kid must have been hiding it the entire time. Wait, I smell calamine lotion._ Logan pulled away from Iman. "Calamine lotion?" Iman's face was too lost to register anything Logan had said. "Dude, if you've got a rash, you need to tell us about it." He tapped Iman lightly on the face and Iman shook his head.

"Huh?"

"Calamine lotion," Logan stated. "You reek of it. What are you allergic to?"

"Eczema," Iman replied. "There are certain things that irritate my skin and eczema isn't an injury so my regeneration doesn't work on it. Calamine lotion helps relieve the itching. I usually get it on my lower legs and on occasion, my upper body and my back. I hate it when it gets on my back." Iman's face contorted to one of annoyance and Logan couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's face.

"Why can't you remove the triggers that cause it?"

"Everyday life is the trigger," Iman stated. "Stress is the major trigger. When I'm stressed, my skin rashes up and you can't avoid stress completely, ya know?"

"I hear ya," Logan stated, tracing circles on Iman's back. He then plunged back onto Iman's lips and lead him down onto the bed slowly, rubbing the boy's body, thrusting gently up against him. He ran both hands down Iman's sides until they reached the Muslim's hips and then down his legs, lifting them up softly as he inserted a finger into the boy.

Iman's body lifted up from the bed and moaned softly into the kiss in protest but then quickly relaxed as Logan started to move the finger around inside of him. This finger was then joined by a second and then eventually, a third.

With all three fingers inside of him, Iman shifted slightly and Logan pulled them out preparing to insert his long neglected member into the Muslim underneath him. Iman looked up at him.

"S-stop," Iman said, moaned out softly. "We-we can't do this...I can't do this..."

"Last time I checked you couldn't marry a non-Muslim nor can the females have sex before marriage and last I checked, we weren't married and you aren't a female," Logan said quietly. Iman looked up at Logan and let out a light breath as Logan plunged his rock hard member into Iman's depths earning a light groan from him.

"It hurts," Iman muttered.

"Don't worry, it always hurts the first time," Logan whispered. He then started to slowly thrust into the brunette below him who had his eyes scrunched shut and panting slightly. Logan began to thrust more of him into Iman and deeper, striking something that caused the Muslim to gasp.

"Again," Iman moaned and Logan struck him again. "Harder." Logan complied. "Faster." Again, Logan complied hitting him in that specific spot faster. Iman then started muttering random words in Arabic as Logan continued to pound heavily into that one spot inside the boy until Iman shuddered heavily and his back arched up from the bed. Logan crashed his lips into Iman's and started kissing him deeply to prevent anyone from hearing his screams. The boy grew tight around Logan who was far from over as the Muslim spurted all over himself and Logan as Logan continued to grind deeper into Iman.

After it felt safe to relinquish their kiss, Logan pulled away from the surprisingly exhausted brunette as he continued to pound into the boy. Eventually, due to his superhuman stamina, Logan came strong and hard into Iman who had cum several more times during their session giving himself and Logan several thick layers of cum. When Logan was finished, he pulled out of the boy and laid down on his bed, falling backwards. Iman's body was sore and he was severely exhausted.

Logan stood up from his bed and looked around for a wet cloth to wipe down Iman's cum covered body before he slipped the boy's pajama bottoms back onto him. With the same cloth, he wiped himself off and found a pair of pajama bottoms and a white beater putting them on as he found them. He then hoisted Iman up into his arms and went to the door, unlocking it. Opening it, he peeked out into the hall and slowly crept out of his room, moving towards Iman's room.

Upon arriving to it, he crossed the extremely clean room to the bed, putting Iman in it. He then tucked him in and turned around to look at the spotless room. "Humph, even an army general would have a heart attack at how clean and organized this room is." He then looked at Iman with a thoughtful look. "Are ya sure you aren't a bit gay, kid?" Logan then exited the room shutting the door and then returned to his own.

**Iman's Room, the Next Morning**

"Oh no! I overslept!" Iman looked at his alarm clock and realized he had slept through the alarm. It was eight on a Wednesday morning. Iman proceeded to utter profanities in Arabic as he quickly threw on a seemingly clean shirt and threw a pair of shoes on neglecting socks and then stuffed everything into his schoolbag before rushing from the room and down the stairs.

"Looks like someone overslept," Hank stated, looking at Iman. "Rough night studying?" Iman nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Here, coffee should help perk you up." Hank poured a cup and handed it to Iman. "You look like you're ready for bed. That's the shirt you wore yesterday and those pajama bottoms..." Hank left the statement open and examined Iman. "Are you sure you won't stay home? You look like you could use a day of rest." Iman looked at Hank as he drained the cup and put it down on the table.

"It'll set a bad example for my future students," Iman stated, looking at Hank. "I can't just stay home just because I feel like it."

"You look like you need the day off," Hank stated, looking at the boy. "Have you looked in a mirror recently? You look like something the Kitty dragged in." Iman laughed lightly at Hank's joke and sat down in the chair to relax. "I'll call the school and tell them that you're...Suffering from a severe case of eczema and can't come to school because it makes you look hideous and you're scratching up a storm." Iman looked at Hank and then at the table. "It's in your records," Hank stated. "None of you can hide medical conditions from me. The professor knows but will not do anything unless you tell him yourself of course. You understand, right?"

"Yeah," Iman stated. "Rather than singling the student out, he would rather have the student tell him something he already knows." Hank nodded.

"I'm also relinquishing you of your training sessions and classes today," Hank stated, observing the worn out Iman at the end of the table. "You should stay in bed all day and rest up. You definitely need it. Your shoes are on the wrong feet." Iman looked at his shoes and truth be told, Hank was right.

Iman grabbed his bag and trudged up the stairs retreating to his room and dropped the bag by the door, kicked his shoes off, tossed off his shirt, and did all this while walking towards his bed. He crawled underneath the covers and fell quickly to sleep.

**Same Place, Same Time, Beast**

"Hello, Bayville High attendance office? Yes, this is Hank McCoy, I'm calling in on behalf of Iman Iqbal Ikram. He won't be attending school today because his eczema is acting up severely and is currently looking like a peeling tomato...Well, I'm sure he uses that...No...He's in his room...I'm sure he's applying it right now...A date? No, I'm sorry, I can't do that. Strict rules says that I can't go on a date. I'm sorry. Bye." Hank hung up the phone and looked up towards Iman's room and heaved a sigh. "To be, or not to be, that is the question," Hank quoted. He exited the kitchen and wandered into the Foyer when there was a knock on the door. Hank stopped and looked at it. He then looked up the stairs as there was more knocking. Shrugging, Hank went over to the door and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello..." There was a man with brown skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a business suit and had a stern glare on his face. "Are you Professor Xavier?"

"I'm flattered, but no," Hank replied. "I'm Dr. Henry McCoy M.D. How may I help you?"

"I believe that my son is a member of the student body of this place," the man stated. "He goes by the name of Iman Iqbal Ikram."

"Who are you?"

"Saif Ikram," the man replied. "His father."

"Is to be wise and say no rather than be a fool and say yes," Hank stated. "I'm sorry but I can't let you in right now. Visiting hours are between fourteen and seventeen hundred hours or by appointment and confirmed by Charles Xavier. Sorry, Mister Ikram."

"al-'B?" Hank looked behind him and saw the topless Iman behind him and then looked at Saif.

"Iman..." Saif examined his boy and then grunted. "Come home, your mother needs you." Iman's eyes went wide and he looked at Hank.

"I need permission from the Professor," Iman stated, looking at the floor. "Is she okay?"

"She's grown ill," Saif stated. "They say it's because you aren't home with her. She's also been worried that you weren't okay or being taken care of properly. When you were training with whats-his-face, she was perfectly fine because she knew you were being well taken care of...But now that you're here, she's grown ill."

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come by later," Hank stated. "Iman needs his rest. He's exhausted from stress." Saif looked at Iman and then at Hank.

"I'll come back later then," Saif stated. He left the porch and Hank shut the door.

"He was lying," Hank stated.

"I know," Iman stated. "He just wants me home..." Iman immediately returned to his room and perched himself on his bed. Hank had followed him and was in his room with him, looking around the near spotless room.

"Ah, The Taming of the Shrew, that is a good piece of literature by Shakespeare," Hank stated, eying the book that was laying face down on the desk. "I've read that one myself."

"It's good...I just don't understand the importance of the beginning," Iman stated. He looked at Hank. "Why did you follow me?"

"You want to see your mother," Hank stated. "I can tell. Your father may have been lying but because he mentioned your mother, you want to go home for a little while." Iman nodded.

"Do you think I'd be able to go home and check up on things?" Iman looked at Hank pleadingly who rubbed his chin.

"I don't see why not," Hank replied shrugging. "I'll let the Professor know of your decision."

"Thank you," Iman replied, smiling. "I need to pack some things before I go."

"I'll leave you to it then," Hank stated with a nod. Hank then left the room and Iman went right to work with packing a duffel bag.

**Xavier Institute, Foyer (Several Hours Later)**

"I see, Mister Ikram," Charles said with a nod as Iman climbed down the stairs with his duffel bag in hand. "Ah, Iman. I was just talking with your father."

"I'm going," Iman stated. "He said that mom was sick and I want to be there for her when he's at work." Charles nodded. _I know he's lying but we've gotta play it. Besides, I want to make sure mom __is alright._

_Very well._ "Will you be returning before school starts, Iman?"

"Yeah," Iman replied with a nod. "You can send someone to get me if you want to."

"Okay then," Charles said with a nod. "I'll send Logan to go get you when you're due back." Iman went noticeably ridged and nodded. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Iman replied a bit to quickly. "Everything's okay." Iman then put up a mental block and heaved a mental sigh. "I've already told everyone that I was going away for a bit but I haven't seen Jamie, Katida, Dorian, or Shadoween to tell them, so can you let them know?"

* * *

**Me:** Now you are no longer a virgin. [smiles]  
**Iman:** You love to torture me, don't you.  
**Me:** [nods head while still smiling] I only torture the characters that I make that I love. Just be glad I don't wish I could have sex with you.  
**Iman:** What would happen to me?  
**Me:** It happens to another character in the series in the end. You're going to have to find out what it is and who it is when the time comes. For now, wait until Episode 14!


	15. Trouble in the Game

**Me:** Oh what fun it is to ride and sing in a one horse open sleigh and if Christmas was on a Thursday, this would have been a Christmas special instead.  
**Iman:** We don't even celebrate Christmas.  
**Me:** 'We?'  
**Iman:** Muslims.  
**Me:** Do I look like I'm a Muslim?  
**Iman:** [observes me] Brown hair, brown eyes, and facial hair. If it weren't for the fact that your skin is whiter than Edward Cullen's, I'd say yes.  
**Me:** Okay, Shadoween. [rolls eyes] On with the episode!**

* * *

Shadoween's Dimension**

"This is fun," Leech said, shooting a zombie in the head. He fired over his shoulder at another one and looked at Shade. "This is the best!"

"Yeah," Calico said, firing round after round at an oncoming swarm. "Although...I think we should be doing more progression rather than standing around at the starting area."

"Oh!" Leech shot several rounds at a couple of zombies and then discovered he was out of ammunition. "Uh-oh."

"I don't like the sound of that uh-oh," Multiple said, firing his last bullet. He threw his gun at a zombie and took several steps back, clapping his hands together but nothing happened.

"We're running out of ammunition," Calico shouted, throwing his gun at a zombie, taking its head off.

"We have no more capable ways of defending ourselves," Shade stated as he fired his last bullet. "We must perform the act of recovering more bullets or get out of here."

"I say we get the hell outta here!" Calico, Multiple, and Leech were all huddled up around Shade who touched them all, trying to Darkforce Teleport out of the dimension but it failed. "We need to beat the game," he stated.

"What!" Everyone looked at him and he jumped out of the center of them, landing his heel on the head of a zombie.

"I thought I said it clear enough," Shade said, round-housing a zombie and then thrusting the heel of his hand up it's nose as it got back up, knocking it's head off. "We need to beat the game." He looked back at them and his eyes went wide. "Calico!"

Calico spun around and landed a punch on a zombie's face and then took several steps back. "We can't fight them off forever," he said. "Leech, you beat this game before?"

"Yeah," Leech replied. "We need to get to the safe house." Everyone looked at him. "It's at the other end of the city over there." Leech pointed over the horizon and they could all see the smoky outline of a huge mega city. "It's hard to get to and I've only played this game on the WII which allows one player per controller used to play the game."

"How does that concern us," Multiple landed a few blows onto a zombie and then kicked it's head off, watching as it bounced off the heads of several other zombies. He looked at Leech.

"That means more than us four can play the game and it's actually recommended to play the game with at least six players," Leech stated. "Too many zombies to take out on your own or with four other players." He spun around and kicked down a zombie, stomping on it's head. "It was meant as a challenging interactive game for people but they weren't expecting it to need multiple players during the beta testing and because so many people liked it, they sold the ZombWii, just because of this game, which permits more than eight people to play together on one system."

"Keep me safe while I contact Ray," Shade stated, stopping his movements and placing his hands on his temples. "He is capable of transportation through electrical devices even if he doesn't fully know it yet."

"Gotcha," Multiple, Calico, and Dorian all said. They stood in a triangle around Shade and demolished several dozen zombies while Shade was concentrating.

**Xavier Institute, Living Room**

"It says this game is meant for six or more players," Ray said looking at the game in his hand. "Wonder how it plays." Ray put the game into the ZombWii and the game started.

_"You've played House of Dead. You've played Parasite Eve, and you've played the Resident Evil Series. None of them have even prepared you to play 'Zombie Paradise.'" _Ray watched as the system played through the cinematic opening which showed scenes from the games it had named off before the option menu appeared. As he did so, Sam, Roberto, and Bobby entered the room having heard the opening. _"You better beware upon playing Zombie Paradise for this game is not meant to be __played alone."_ Ray looked at Sam, Roberto, and Bobby and nodded towards the three other Wii controllers. _"Now, beware and choose your options."_ When the start menu showed, the screen instantly flashed.

"Holy crap," Ray said, grabbing his head. "I think I here Shadoween's voice." Bobby, Roberto, and Sam all went to see if Ray was alright and then suddenly, when they all touched him, they turned into a bolt of electricity and were beamed into the television. Sooraya entered the room and stopped dead, looking at the screen.

Ray, Roberto, Bobby, Sam, Dorian, Jamie, Katida, and Shadoween were all on the screen wearing their mission uniforms and it looked like they had just started Zombie Paradise.

"PROFESSOR!" Sooraya was soon joined with the rest of the house.

"What is it Sooraya?" Charles looked at Sooraya who only rose his arm and pointed at the large flat screen television. Charles followed his finger and looked at the television. "Oh my. They got absorbed into the game. This must be that power Shadoween was trying to explain to me."

"Can't they just get out the way they came?" Logan was sipping a cup of coffee.

"I'm afraid not," Charles stated. "They are required to beat the game before they can exit the game."

"How long will that take?" Kitty was leaning on the back of the couch, watching as her friends were fighting zombies on the big screen.

"Guys, the case says it's an 80+ hour game," Anna said, holding the case and reading it's back. "They're gonna be in there for a long time."

* * *

**Me:** Well, we've only got like a few months left of season two! Yay!  
**Iman:** Can we just go now?  
**Me:** Oh, shut up. [walks away leaving Iman alone with audience]  
**Iman:** See you next time? [leaves]


	16. Zombie Paradise

**Zombie Paradise**

"How did you drag them into here?" Calico looked at Iceman, Berzerker, Sunspot, and Cannonball.

"I...didn't mean to," Shade replied, examining them. The four were all wearing their battle uniforms just like Shade, Calico, Leech, and Multiple were.

"Hey, guys, why are there subtitles at the bottom of the screen?" Multiple pointed and everyone looked. There were subtitles.

"We're seriously in the game?" Leech looked at each of them.

"It appears so," Shade stated. "Strange, I can't seem to move."

"Was anyone in the room with you when you guys got brought into the game?" Calico looked at Iceman, Berzerker, Sunspot, and Cannonball each.

"No," Berzerker replied.

"Hey, you guys got extra ammo?" Calico looked at them.

"I don't know," Cannonball replied.

_"If you would like to access your inventory, please press the 'A' button,"_ a female voice stated. They all looked around. _"To access the inventory, please press the 'A' button."_

**Xavier Institute**

"Dude, are you seeing this?" Evan was staring at the screen. "They got absorbed into the game!"

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Sooraya looked at Charles from the screen and then back at the screen.

"Maybe..." Anna picked up one of the ZombWii remotes and pressed the 'A' button causing Cannonball to open up his inventory. "We need to play the game to get them out of it," Anna confirmed her own thought. "Looks like they're gonna be needing outside help with this one."

"I got dibs Iceman!" Amara grabbed a controller and opened up the menu to select Iceman as a couple others grabbed controllers assigning themselves their own...characters so to speak.

By time everyone was done, Amara had Iceman, Jubilation had Berzerker, Rahne had Sunspot, Anna had Cannonball, Evan had Shade, Kurt had Calico, Kitty had Leech, and Alex had Multiple.

**Zombie Paradise**

"Whoa, what's going on?" Iceman had a look of fear on his face as they all started to move.

_"Press the 'A' and 'B' button together if you wish to go through the tutorial,"_ the female voice stated. The two buttons were pressed.

**Xavier Institute**

"Who pressed the buttons?" Rahne looked at them.

"Hey, we've gotta know how to play the game, don't we," Anna stated.

**Zombie Paradise**

After the tutorial was over, the group was standing where they had been before they started everything and each of them were armed with handguns, rifles, and other random weapons.

"Let's get this show on the road," Iceman said as they crossed the clearing.

"We need to get to the safe zone," Leech stated. "It's on the other side of that mega city." Leech pointed to a large city in the distance and there was a screen shot of the city. It was large and extravagant as well as in ruins. The camera zoomed out from the city revealing the landscape which consisted of a valley, mountains, hills, and a forest. When it stopped at the group, real time set in. "Let's go guys." Leech started the trek towards the forest and everyone quickly followed behind him. "I've played this game before so be sure to keep up. There's going to be a lot of dangerous things in the forest." Everyone made an understanding action which was either a grunt, nod, or some combination of the two.

Eventually, they came upon the forest and Leech stopped suddenly as did everyone else. The screen flashed to an overhead view of the forest and the slowly panned down, into the forest revealing a large shrine with multiple different kinds of zombie animals around it. The camera then zoomed out and away from the shrine showing the path to the shrine which was littered with zombies of all types and in the entire mass of everything was a single person with a large backpack standing in a strange circle on the ground.

When the camera came back to the group, Iceman's face was in slight confusion. "Why was there a guy standing in a circle?"

"That's a safe point," Leech replied, entering the forest. "We can save and stuff at them." The rest of them followed Leech into the forest, grabbing their weapons.

Fighting their way through the forest, the group came upon the man with the backpack and a there was a cut-scene.

The man with the backpack was standing in the circle looking around himself and was startled when the group walked towards and into the circle on the ground. Eying their weapons, he looked at each of them. "Who are you guys?"

"You may call me Leech," Leech stated. "These are my friends, Berzerker, Calico, Cannonball, Iceman, Multiple, Shade, and Sunspot. Who are you?"

"I'm Maxwell Rivers," the man replied. "Are you curious about this circle we're standing in?"

There was a sudden pause with a the single text box with a yes, a no, and an arrow. Someone pressed the 'A' button and the box vanished. The camera panned around and over the circle on the ground.

"This circle on the ground is a Wiccan Circle of Protection," Maxwell stated. "It was created to keep enemies out while keeping you safe. While inside it, you no longer have to eat, sleep, or even breathe. It basically re-energizes you. While here, you can save, rearrange equipment and gear, repair you weapons, or even modify you gear. If you're lucky, you can find someone like me inside of one. I'm a merchant and I'm here to buy and sell equipment. Any questions?"

There was another pause and there was a box with a list of questions. The cursor was at the top of the list. _How do I make a Wiccan Circle of Protection?_ The cursor was moved to the bottom of the list to _No more questions. Thank you._ The 'A' button was pressed.

**Xavier Institute**

"What did you do that for, Anna?" Evan looked at Anna who was holding the player's guide to the game.

"Ay've got the book," she replied. "If we need to know something, I can just read from the book."

**Zombie Paradise**

Leech walked up to Maxwell and the 'B' button was pressed.

"Yes? What would you like?" There was a text box with four selections. _Buy_, _Sell_, _May I ask you something_, and _Never mind_. The cursor was on the _Buy_ selection and the 'A' button was pressed. The screen went dark for a second and there was a list of items on the screen sorted by price. At the top of the list was _White Chalk Powder_. The group quickly stocked up on the powder and then parted ways with Maxwell after quickly saving the game.

They exited the circle and made their way through the forest heading towards the shrine in the middle of the forest, killing zombies along the way at a fast rate. When they arrived to the shrine, they saw a broken Wiccan Circle of Protection around it. They quickly killed off the zombies and Leech took the white chalk powder, finishing the circle. When it was completed, the shrine glowed a bright color and they were suddenly met with a large zombie wearing a white wedding dress.

"What the hell is that thing!" Iceman shot his rifle at it but then the game suddenly paused.

**Living Room**

"What is that thing!"

"Hold on, Ay'm lookin'," Anna replied, flipping through the book. She tossed it at Sooraya. "You look it up while we play." Sooraya nodded and quickly flipped through the book finding the Zombery and found the creature.

"It's Shi'hal-Na," she stated. "She's weak against blunt weapons, slashing does half damage, but resistant against bullets. She was a converted Muslim getting married to her Catholic fiance and transformed during her wedding and killed all the people during the reception. She's currently bound to this shrine and the broken circle of protection was meant to keep her sealed inside." Sooraya looked at the screen. "Wiccans were the ones who imprisoned her and it says she became a zombie because she betrayed her religion." The group quickly went into the equipment page and armed themselves with bludgeoning weapons such as clubs, bats, and the like.

**Zombie Paradise**

Shi'hal-Na looked at the group standing in front of her and screeched loudly. She then lunged at them. The group quickly parted from her and held their weapons in front of themselves. She turned towards them and Leech was the first one to strike at her. When he hit her, she let out another screech and swiped her arm at him, missing. Iceman was next, running towards her and swung his baseball bat at the zombie, hitting her hard in the head. Sunspot dropped his soccer ball and kicked it, hitting the woman square in the chest and the ball bounced back at him. Sunspot caught it and Cannonball rushed the lady, punching her. Calico took is six foot staff and started hitting Shi'hal-Na while Shade was standing back, watching as everyone was beating the zombie up. Suddenly, Shi'hal-Na swung her arm, hitting all of them with her lower arm and then took a leap at Shade, striking him across the face with her fingernails. Shade stumbled backwards and a hand went to his face and without thinking, he sliced at her with his machete, doing enough damage to kill her.

There was a sudden explosion of white light as the game entered a cut-scene and it looked as if lighting was erupting from her body. When it faded, there was a pale, ghostly figure of an attractive woman wearing the wedding dress.

"My name is Shi'hal-Na Abdallah," she stated. "I was a devout follower of the Muslim way up until I was abducted by Vernon Smith, a Christian Pastor. He told me that I was going to go to hell and told me that he could purify me. He forced me to marry him and then something happened during our wedding day. Without thinking, I uttered a phrase in Arabic and that is all I can remember. I thank you, Shade, for freeing me from this prison so that I can go to heaven." She gave Shade a light kiss on the cheek she had scratched and all his wounds vanished instantly. "May Allah bless you with what you want most with no expense." She then simply faded and her body had reverted back to it's original form.

"Are you okay, Shade!" Calico was next to his boyfriend and examining him over. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Shade replied, slightly stunned. There were true words in what she had stated. He turned to Calico and hugged him. There was quiet sobbing come from him.

"What do we do with Shi'hal-Na?" Sunspot knelt down next to the dead Muslim's body with the soccer ball under his arm. "Do we burn her body?"

**Living Room**

Sooraya stopped flipping through the book and looked at the screen, shouting, "NO!" Everyone jumped away from her and she looked around. "Sorry. If you cremate a person, you deny them salvation. Muslims are required to be buried whole and intact to reach proper salvation. You know those suicide bombers? They don't reach salvation because they aren't buried and are in pieces."

"What does that mean?" Evan looked at Sooraya.

"It means, suicide bombers are completely insane and aren't true Muslims or at least don't want to have salvation," Pietro replied simply. "Duh!" Pietro slapped himself on the forehead and looked at the screen.

**Zombie Paradise**

"No," Shade replied. "Sorry. If you cremate a person, you deny them salvation. Muslims are required to be buried whole and intact to reach proper salvation. You know those suicide bombers? They don't reach salvation because they aren't buried and are in pieces."

"What does that mean?" Calico looked at Shade.

"It means, suicide bombers are completely insane and aren't true Muslims, or at least don't want to have salvation," Iceman replied shrugging. "I knew there was something funny between them and our Muslims."

"So what you're saying is that Iman isn't a suicide bomber despite his regenerative factor because he wants to reach salvation?" Sunspot looked at Iceman.

"No, he's just a goody two shoes," Berzerker stated.

"No, Jean's the goody two shoes," Multiple stated. "She's too rules and regulations." He stuck his tongue out and everyone laughed.

"We should give Shi'hal-Na a proper burial," Leech said, observing the woman's body.

"There's a problem with that," Shade said, looking at Leech. "None of us are registered Muslim Holy Men who can perform the proper burial ceremony."

"Let's just bury her, erect a grave marker, and get on with the game," Berzerker stated. The group nodded their heads in agreement and did just that.

There was a cut-scene with them giving her a burial and then when it ended, there was a text box at the bottom of the screen.

_"The Spirit of Shi'hal-Na has been put to rest."_

The group left the scene and started their hike to the hills. After a while of walking, the group stopped suddenly and Leech wandered off the path a short ways returning with an emerald necklace.

**Living Room**

"What was that for Sooraya?" Kitty looked at Sooraya who had taken her controller from her.

"This item is used to imprison the end boss," Sooraya stated, returning the controller to Kitty.

"Oh, okay," Kitty stated.

**Zombie Paradise**

"What did you go that way for?" Multiple looked at Leech.

"There was an item over there that imprisons the end boss," Leech stated. "If you don't grab it this early on in the game, it'll appear in every level to haunt you but you can't grab it. In the end, it appears at the last minute and you've gotta go grab it and throw it around the boss's neck."

When the group was finally out of the forest, they were met with another cut-scene which started from the end of the hills and panned towards the group so that you were looking at their fronts. The camera zoomed towards them but suddenly stopped halfway between them as the ground started to shake. A large fissure formed in the ground and the camera switched to the group as they pulled out their weapons.

Zombies suddenly came crawling out of the ground and started for them. The group was instantly surrounded with them standing with their backs against each other. Suddenly, a strange sound was heard and they all turned around, stepping away from each other as a mound of dirt started to build up. When it exploded, large insects started crawling out and the zombies suddenly attacked.

"Now I see why this game was meant for more than four players," Calico stated, defending himself from the zombies. "This game is stocked full of these things!"

"Watch your back, Cally!" Sunspot shot the head off of a zombie that was coming at Calico from behind as Iceman took out a grenade, pulled the pin, and threw the grenade into a large mob of zombies.

"What color was that grenade?" Leech looked at Iceman who shrugged lightly as a massive explosion erupted from the grenade sending everything flying, including the eight heroes. The group stood up and grabbed their weapons, looking around. All the zombies and insects that were attacking them were gone and Leech looked at Iceman. "If you told me that it was the black one, I would of told everyone to hit the deck. Let's go!"

Leech took of running towards the fissure in the ground and stopped at it's edge and everyone joined him.

"What do we do here?" Sunspot looked down the chasm and was instantly grabbed by a long black tentacle. Shade sliced the tentacle with his machete and the group took several steps back.

The game was paused suddenly.

**Living Room**

"McFadden," Sooraya read. "He was the child of an Irish-Catholic and an Irish-Protestant. He was so distraught about which religion to follow that he turned towards a shadowy figure moments before the incident occurred that turned everyone into zombies. He is weak against slashing weapons, bludgeoning weapons do nothing to him, and bullets do half damage."

**Zombie Paradise**

When the game was unpaused, a strange looking creature climbed out of the chasm and everyone stared at it. It looked like a giant human with orange and green tentacles sprouting from his body. He was wearing a half orange-half green suit that was cut down the middle. The entire left side was orange, and the entire right side was green. The suit design itself looked like it was meant to be worn to a funeral.

Everyone grabbed for slashing weapons and held them out in front of themselves. Shade hadn't put away his machete yet and therefore attacked first, slicing one of the tentacles off of him. They watched in horror as the tentacle regrew.

**Living Room**

"No use attacking the tentacles, they just grow back," Pietro stated. "You've gotta aim for McFadden's heart. It lies in the center of his chest. It's also duo-colored like his suit."

"Dude, if you know how to beat him, then you take the controller," Evan stated, throwing the controller at his boyfriend. Evan crossed his arms and within seconds, Pietro was in total control over Shade.

**Zombie Paradise**

Shade readjusted himself and with his machete, took a couple steps towards McFadden and was watching the man's movements with dire interest. When the tentacles were unfolding from his chest, that's when Shade took a leap at McFadden with his machete and struck the zombie true.

There was a cut-scene where McFadden grabbed at Shade with his tentacles and threw the boy across the screen and quickly stood up.

"Looks like we've gotta aim for the heart," Cannonball stated. "Let's go guys!"

"Watch his movements," Calico stated. "Those tentacles are dangerous."

"Gotcha," Iceman stated with a nod. He looked at Berzerker. "You ready?" Berzerker nodded and the two of them started running towards McFadden. "We're gonna keep the tentacles distracted while you guys aim for the heart!"

"Sounds like fun," Sunspot stated. "I'm in!" He ran after them with Cannonball on his heels.

"Let's lasso this thing!"

"Let's go, Shade," Calico said, standing next to Shade.

"We can take this thing," Multiple stated.

"Aim for the heart, watch the tentacles, and keep away from his mouth," Leech stated. "He spits acid."

"What?" Everyone looked at him as McFadden spat acid at them. They all dodged the attack and quickly ran towards him with their blades.

Cannonball and Sunspot immediately ran behind McFadden and knelt down to the ground holding their hands together as Iceman stepped on the hands, leaping onto McFadden's back with Berzerker right behind him. The two of them started slashing at the tentacles, keeping them in check while Cannonball and Sunspot were keeping McFadden's attention on them.

"Give me your machete," Multiple said when they got McFadden down to quarter health. "Give me the machete." Shade nodded, handing Multiple the machete.

"You're gonna go down you monster!" Multiple started running towards McFadden and took a leap towards Leech, landed on his shoulder and propelled himself towards McFadden. Calico and Shade ran towards Leech and watched as Multiple flew through the air gripping the machete with both hands.

"He's not gonna make it," Shade stated. He looked at Calico. "Throw me."

"What?" Calico looked at Shade.

"Throw me!" Calico nodded and grabbed Shade, throwing him as hard as he could at Multiple. When Shade was at Multiple, he pushed off of him causing Multiple to go faster and farther, implanting the machete's blade through McFadden's heart. Multiple knelt on the blade as McFadden fell backwards and then jumped off it. Multiple then stood and brushed off invisible dirt then looked at his friends.

"Thanks, guys," Multiple stuck a thumb up at them as Sunspot, Iceman, Berzerker, and Cannonball joined the other three. Multiple turned back to look at McFadden's body which deflated back down to the size of an eighteen year old teenager and a white spirit was clawing it's way out of McFadden's body.

"I give you eight my thanks for putting my restless soul to rest," McFadden stated. He looked directly at Multiple. "You were the one who caused the final blow, are you not?" Multiple nodded. "Thank you. In return, I will make sure that God gives you a great gift in the future." He smiled at Multiple and ruffled the boy's hair. "Now I don't have to deal with that horrid color problem of the orange and the green." When he said that, upbeat Irish music started playing with harps, flutes, tapping, and singing. The words were nearly incoherent as McFadden vanished from site. When McFadden vanished, the music ended. They gave him a burial, marked grave, and said their good-byes. When they were finished, a text box appeared.

_"The Spirit of McFadden has been put to rest."_

**Living Room**

"There you go, Evan," Pietro stated, handing the controller back tho him.

"Thanks," Evan replied, accepting the controller.

"Anytime, sweetie," Pietro replied.

**Zombie Paradise**

"Now that the battle's over, I think it'll be easier to cross these hills," Sunspot stated. The group nodded and started walking again.

When they finished fighting their way through the hills, they came upon the mountains. The cut-scene began revealing the end of the mountain trail and panned back from it, revealing the zombie infested mountain path until a large boulder filled the screen. As it stayed there, a large centipede crawled over the boulder. The camera then finished viewing the path, stopping at the group.

"That was creepy," Calico stated, visibly shuttering. "Do we have to kill that thing?"

"Yeah," Leech replied, cocking his shotgun. "Let's go." With that, Leech started through the trail and the rest followed him.

"I never thought of Leech as the brave type," Iceman whispered to Berzerker.

"It's because of his role as the main character," Berzerker replied. "The main character in games are immune to fear and are infected with grim determination."

"Oh," Iceman stated.

As they trekked through the mountain pass, they shot off the heads of zombies and reloaded their guns. Suddenly, they came upon a small crack in the mountain wall and Leech halted them.

"Hand me a grenade," Leech stated. Roberto nodded and gave him a green grenade. Leech pulled the pin and jammed the grenade into the wall before they all ran from the stone wall. The grenade exploded and there was a sudden cut-scene.

It showed a broken Wiccan Protection Circle with a small skeleton dressed in old style clothes.

When the cut-scene ended, the group walked towards the broken circle, and Leech fixed it immediately. The ground started to glow white and a spirit stood up from the skeleton.

"Welcome to my cave," he said with a smile. It was the spirit of a little boy. He was dressed in Amish-type clothing and had a pentacle around his neck. He was smiling brightly. "I'm Alexandrite Bloodstone. Who are you?"

"We are Leech, Multiple, Shade, Calico, Sunspot, Iceman, Berzerker, and Cannonball," Leech replied. "How did you die?"

"The cave-in ruined my circle and I starved to death," Alexandrite Bloodstone replied. "Thank you for letting me rejoin the One." He smiled at the group and he started to dematerialize in front of them. "May the One bless you all." The group then saved the game and continued on their adventure.

"How did you know that was behind there?" Sunspot stood in front of Leech keeping him from moving.

"I could just tell," Leech replied, glaring at him. "Let's move so we can take care of that boulder. How many grenades do you have left?"

"Five," Sunspot replied. "Why?"

"We're gonna need them so don't use them, okay?" Leech took a grenade from him and quickly ran along the path towards the boulder. When he got to it, he pulled the pin, threw the grenade at it, and then ran.

When the boulder was demolished, the group returned to the path and looked at where the boulder had been.

"What, no cut-scene?" Iceman looked around. "There should have been a cut-scene."

"That's in the special features of the game," Leech stated. "Let's get moving before-"

Leech was cut off by the loud shouting as a large skeleton came towards them from behind and they all turned to look at it.

"That's Alexandrite Bloodstone's skeleton," Leech stated. At this, the game was paused.

**Living Room**

"Alexandrite Bloodstone's skeleton," Sooraya read off. "It is immune to both slashing and piercing damage while highly susceptible to bludgeoning weapons. A well aimed blow to the head is needed to finish him off."

**Zombie Paradise**

The game was unpaused and they had their bludgeoning weapons out and ready.

"If we survive this game, I am so proposing to Amara," Iceman stated, cracking his knuckles.

"You two were dating?" Sunspot looked at Iceman.

"For a couple months now," Iceman replied. "Everyone already thinks we're engaged so why not just ask her?" With that, the group ran towards Alexandrite Bloodstone's skeleton aiming for his head, landing blows as it sliced at them, trying to kill them. After they depleted Alexandrite Bloodstone's life by a third, flesh started to grow on his body. The game was instantly paused.

**Living Room**

"What's going on with him?" Everyone looked at Sooraya even though Evan was the one who asked the question.

"Alexandrite Bloodstone semi-flesh form is susceptible to both bludgeoning and slashing damage but not piercing. It only does a quarter damage," Sooraya read off. "Alexandrite Bloodstone full flesh form is susceptible to all forms of attack but is fast and can use magic."

**Zombie Paradise**

When the game was unpaused, a couple of them switched weapons as they continued to beat up on the semi-flesh form until it only had a third life left and a cut-scene interrupted the fight.

Alexandrite Bloodstone was completely flesh and blood. He was dressed as an Amish boy with the pentacle around his neck. His fingernails were slightly longer than normal and his teeth were all fangs. He was covered in short white fur and his eyes were a strange blue coloration, stranger than Iman's eyes.

"Careful guys," Leech stated, backing a little bit away from Alexandrite Bloodstone. "He's really fast and can use magic. Because of that, he is susceptible to all other forms of attacks."

"Gotcha," Iceman stated. He immediately, with Cannonball, Sunspot, and Calico ran towards the enemy. Iceman and Cannonball both had swords while Sunspot and Calico both had clubs. Berzerker and Multiple pulled out rifles while Shade and Leech pulled out pistols.

When the cut-scene ended, they were all standing at their positions.

"We've gotta use these weapons," Leech stated. "We can't switch out so don't even try." Alexandrite Bloodstone was at full health as were the eight heroes and they started attacking Alexandrite Bloodstone who practically ignored their hits as he started chanting words. When he finished, he knelt down on the ground and a ten foot circle appeared around him. Blue light rose from the lines of the circle.

"When we kill him, the circle will fade," Leech stated. "If we don't kill him before the circle closes up completely, we're dead."

"That's nice to hear," Sunspot stated, striking Alexandrite Bloodstone with his club. Everyone started beating, slashing, and firing at Alexandrite Bloodstone as he attacked them without mercy and practically ignoring their attacks.

When they dropped Alexandrite Bloodstone to half life, there was a cut-scene.

Alexandrite Bloodstone dropped to the ground and everyone backed away from him as he started to glow bright blue, the same color as his eyes, and his fur grew longer, his nails grew longer, and his fangs grew longer. His fur gained a light yellow tint to it and the circle closed in around them so that it was half it's original size.

When the cut-scene ended, the game was paused.

**Living Room**

"Alexandrite Bloodstone Saint Mode," Sooraya stated. "He has become immune to all forms of attack except for explosive damage. He cannot use his super-speed, nor can he use magic anymore. His weak point is still his head."

**Zombie Paradise**

The game was unpaused and Sunspot pulled out a black grenade and looked at Leech who nodded. When Alexandrite Bloodstone opened his mouth to roar, Sunspot threw the grenade into the gaping mouth and instinctively, Alexandrite Bloodstone's mouth shut. There was a sudden explosion and he was relieved of half the health he had left. Sunspot reached for another one and wrapped his hand around it, waiting for Alexandrite Bloodstone to open his mouth again as his companions started to attack him just as mercilessly as Alexandrite Bloodstone had done at the beginning of combat.

Suddenly and without warning, Alexandrite Bloodstone swung his arms around throwing everyone back but Sunspot stayed where he was as Alexandrite Bloodstone opened his mouth. There was a sudden and unexpected cut-scene as Sunspot threw the black grenade into Alexandrite Bloodstone's mouth and he closed his mouth around it. The grenade detonated, killing him and he quickly shrunk down to his normal size with his flesh still attached and his body intact. Alexandrite Bloodstone's ghost rose from the body and looked at them.

"Something must have been keeping me tied to my body," he stated. "I give you my thanks for allowing me to pass on." He bowed to them and smiled at Sunspot. "Don't worry, you're going to be well rewarded later in life for helping me." Suddenly the moon came out and was completely full and a spotlight struck Alexandrite Bloodstone coming from the moon. The small boy looked up at it and smiled brightly as he started to float towards it. "I'm finally one with All." The light slimmed out and he vanished with it and the cut-scene ended.

"Cremation," Calico stated. "We need to cremate his body." Leech looked at Calico. "It's the fastest way that his body can nurture new life," Calico stated. Leech nodded and looked at the group.

"Do we have any matches or lighter?"

"I've got liquid fuel," Sunspot stated, pulling out a pint of oil.

"Lighter right here," Iceman replied.

The group then poured the oil over Alexandrite Bloodstone's body and then lit it on fire. They then left the scene immediately as a text box appeared.

_"The Spirit of Alexandrite Bloodstone has been put to rest."_

**Living Room**

"Do you think those are the character lines or them?" Anna looked at Pietro.

"Those are character lines," he replied. "I already beat the game on my own. "Fastest fingers in all the land." He smirked.

**Zombie Paradise**

Upon arriving to the end of the mountains, there was another cut-scene. However, this time, it didn't sweep over the valley, but rather showed a complete view of the mega city. It was in complete ruins and there wasn't even an insect or zombie living in it. Not even a cockroach.

As the camera went through the streets of the city, it came to the valley and started sweeping towards the group. The valley was full of lush green grass that seemed to have been unaffected by the effects of the incident that caused all this to happen. When the camera landed on our group of heroes, the cut-scene ended.

"That's odd," Sunspot stated. "No zombies?" He looked at Leech.

"Just be careful," Leech replied, cocking his rifle and started walking through the valley. The others followed him and after a while of them walking through the nearly deserted valley, a strange noise filled the air and they all looked up.

There was a cut-scene revealing a large flaming bird with it's skin falling off and there were bones showing through its skin if they weren't poking out of it's body. It flew off towards the city and landed in a park. When the cut-scene ended, all but Leech had a confused expression on their face.

"The valley is empty, don't worry," Leech stated, continuing on. "Hurry up."

After a while of their brisk walking, they could see the mega city which wasn't too far from them. As they continued towards the mega city, it started to rain heavily in their area and a cut-scene followed shortly after.

The cut-scene showed the black clouds in the sky with lightning dancing between them. The rain water started to condense and draw itself together as the clouds started to swirl and billow around, changing their shapes. The clouds, lightning, and rainwater suddenly stopped their movement. It made one quick movement and it was shaped like a large serpent, coiling through the sky. It fell to the ground and lifted its head becoming solid flesh and bones. When the cut-scene ended, the game was instantly paused.

**Living Room**

"Levaunt," Sooraya read off. "He was a very powerful business man who was obsessed with snakes so much, he had cosmetic surgery to change his appearance as much as he could to appear as a snake. He had the scales, tongue, and eyes of the snake but wanted more. When he was told that he could be transformed into a snake by a man in a dark suit, he readily accepted and now this is the result." Sooraya looked at the screen. "He takes half damage form all forms of attacks except for physical, skin to scales attacks. Those deal double damage to him because of his skin condition in his prior form which was not cleared up through the transformation."

**Zombie Paradise**

The game was resumed, their weapons were unequipped, and the battle started. At once, the group ran towards Levaunt which coiled around them so that their physical attacks would miss. He opened his mouth, a cobra's hood sprouted, and he spat out venom.

The group dodged the attack and then split off into two groups to encircle Levaunt. When that was achieved, they all rushed at it, punching him with all their force until he was reduced to half his life and then a cut-scene was activated.

Levaunt grew arms and legs and his body became more human like and scowled at the group. His hood was still up but his face was more human-like than snake-like.

"You are going to pay for that!" Levaunt rushed at the group and grabbed the first person he saw which was Leech. He threw him up into the air and with his large tail, batted him away as if he was just a simple baseball. He then turned towards the rest of them.

"Ignore him," Iceman cried out. "We need to take out the snake!" The group rushed at Levaunt and started taking hits at him doing a great deal of damage and Levaunt would strike one of them every so often until he was defeated. When this occurred, there was a cut-scene.

Levaunt's body reverted to it's natural form which was mostly human-like except for the scales. He was covered in scales. A blue beam of light erupted from his body and Levaunt's ghost stood over it's corpse.

"Look what you've done to me!" Levaunt knelt down to his body and tried to reposes it. "No! I can't be dead! This isn't right!" He looked up at the group and glared. "You did this to me!" Levaunt stood and started running towards them but stopped suddenly as a white figure appeared in front of him. She was dressed in a white robe and a pair of frost blue wings were sprouting from her back. Her skin was very pale and she appeared Mandarin in heritage.

"Levaunt," she said, smiling. "I missed you. What took you so long?" Levaunt looked at her and his jaw dropped.

"Chan Ma Ling?" The female smiled and nodded.

"I've been waiting for you to join me," she said. "Why don't you leave these nice people alone and come with me? I've missed you dearly."

"Of...of course," Levaunt said with a light smile and a nod. He then looked at the group. "Please forgive me for trying to kill you. You can do with whatever you wish with my body as you please." Levaunt then grabbed a hold of Chan Ma Ling's hand and the two of them vanished in a bright flash of light.

The group then ran over to where Leech was laying and he was struggling to get up. Shade pushed him onto the ground and started to examine him.

"His legs are broken," Shade stated. He looked up at the group. "We're down a man." Leech looked at them and then let his head drop to the ground and he let out a groan.

"Why me?"

**Living Room**

"Oops," Kitty said, shrugging.

"I told you to press the 'A' and 'B' buttons together so you wouldn't get grabbed," Pietro stated. "I swear, this has got to be your first time playing a video game."

"And what if it is!" Kitty dropped the controller and glared at Pietro with her arms crossed.

"I'll take the controller from ya," Pietro stated, grabbing the controller and paused the game quickly pressing buttons. There was a sudden ringing sound and when it ended, Pietro unpaused the game and Leech was standing. "I'll take it from here."

**Zombie Paradise**

"I thought he couldn't walk," Iceman said when Leech climbed to his feet.

"That's odd," Shade stated. "Must be a glitch in the system then?"

"No, a cheat code," Leech stated. "Someone must have looked up the cheats."

"We need to bury Levaunt's body," Multiple stated as he grabbed a shovel and started digging a hole. Everyone nodded and joined in. When they were finished marking his grave, they paid their respects and as they walked away, a text box appeared.

_"The Spirit of Levaunt has been put to rest."_

Upon arriving at the mega city, they noticed a Wiccan Circle of Protection and Leech stepped up to it. The game was paused for a split second and then unpaused as the cheat code sound played. Leech then crossed the Wiccan Protection Circle that surrounded the entire city.

"Let's go guys," Leech stated, turning to them. "We need to find that safe zone."

Everyone stepped over the Wiccan Protection Circle and started their trek through the mega city.

"Where are we going?" That was Iceman who asked the question.

"The zombie phoenix," Leech stated. "You did see it, right?"

"Yeah," Iceman replied. "I was just wondering where we were going, that's all."

"What's with the bird anyways? It seemed kinda strange," Berzerker was trying to keep the conversation going. "What's it for?"

"Do we have to kill it?"

"No," Leech replied. "We need to save it."

"How does that bird need saving?" Roberto looked at Leech.

"It's a ten foot bird that's on fire," Shade stated. "How does it need help?"

"You'll see," Leech stated when they were closer to the park. "Just be careful of it's fire breath."

"Fire...breath?" Everyone looked at Leech who ignored the many gazes.

When they stepped into the park, there was a cut-scene which displayed an overview of the park and then narrowed in onto the phoenix. The camera swerved around the phoenix and then something moved in it's decaying feathers. The screen then panned out from the bird, returning to the group.

"We need to kill that parasite so that it can burst into flames and be reborn," Leech said, looking at them. "Let's go." The group approached the bird and it looked at them, lowering it's head to them. It looked at each of them specifically and then rose its head. It called out and then the parasite engulfed it's entire body. When the cut-scene ended, the game was paused.

**Living Room**

"The Infected Phoenix," Sooraya said, reading from the book. "Upon the day of the incident, the phoenix was flying above the mega city of Nabaska and something struck it, a parasite that was infected with whatever caused the incident. It quickly took semi-control over the bird and started draining it's life. Because of this parasite, the phoenix cannot burst into flames to start anew. It is highly vulnerable to explosive attacks but only when it opens up its wings."

**Zombie Paradise**

The game was unpaused and Sunspot took the front of the group.

"We've got only a few grenades left," Leech stated. "Don't throw them until she opens her wings." Sunspot nodded and the group kept the bird distracted while Sunspot waited for his chance to throw a grenade and when he did get his chance, he pulled the pin, threw the grenade, and watched as it exploded, causing the phoenix to loose it's focus. During this unfocused time, the group started attacking relentlessly.

A short while later, the bird came back to her senses and started breathing out fire having been reduced to three quarters of it's life. The group quickly dodged the attacks and started their distraction again. This process was repeated until they defeated the bird and when they did so, a cut-scene started.

The cut-scene began with the grenade being thrown by Sunspot and it struck the bird dead in the chest causing the parasite to fall of and burn instantly as it fell. The phoenix then burst into flames and turned to a pile of pale ashes. The group approached the ashes and it turned into a baby bird, squawking. I waddled over to Sunspot and cuddled him. He picked it up and it nipped him lightly on the nose and wagged it's baby bird tail. The cut-scene ended and Sunspot was standing there with the phoenix chick sitting on his shoulder and a text box appeared.

_"The Baby Phoenix has joined your party."_

**Living Room**

"Man, that battle was intense," Evan stated, staring at the screen.

"All we got in return was a baby phoenix," Anna stated, folding her arms.

"A phoenix is a powerful ally," Pietro stated. "Just you wait and see."

**Zombie Paradise**

"Let's get moving guys," Leech stated, walking out of the park towards the end of the game. The rest of the group followed and they came to the end of the city faster than they thought. When they got to the end, there was a cut-scene.

The camera was focused on a large city, larger than the city they had just left, and there were Wiccan Protection Circles on everything and around the city. The camera panned away from the city and covered a vast area, halting on a small circle of protection. The camera panned away from it and stopped at the group.

"This game is short," Iceman stated, folding his arms, "and all these cut-scenes are not needed."

"They had so much money making the game they filled it with unnecessary things," Leech stated. "Let's go." The started their trek through the barrens and when they came to the Wiccan Protection Circle, they stopped as the sky went dark. After they saved their progress, they set up camp and relaxed inside the circle.

"Man, when are we getting to the safe zone?" Calico poked at their fire and stared into the depths.

"Eventually," Shade replied, looking out into the darkness. "For now we have to starve and live from Protection Circle to Protection Circle."

"This place is getting to be creepy," Sunspot stated. "I can't wait to get to the safe zone." The Phoenix baby chirped in agreement and nuzzled up to him.

"After a couple hours in here, we're going to start moving again," Leech stated. "We need to get to the safe zone as soon as possible."

"Yeah," Berzerker agreed.

After their two hours of rest, they started their trek to the safe zone and when they were a quarter mile away from it, the ground started shaking violently as the air grew cold, the cloud darkened and they could feel a strange energy fill them. There was a cut-scene.

"It may be true that I cannot affect anyone or anything within a Wiccan Protection Circle, but those outside of one. Well, they're free game." A dark ray of light came from the sky and when it vanished, there stood a cloaked figure. "If you want to live an eternal life, then you are to defeat me." The figure, they could feel, smirked. "Fight me and we will see if you will live."

"We will live," Leech stated, pulling out a pistol.

"We were born to live," Calico stated, pulling out a club,

"If we weren't supposed to be here, we wouldn't be," Multiple stated, pulling out a short sword.

"When we defeat you, we will manage our goal," Shade stated, wielding his machete.

"Let's see if you can handle us," Iceman stated, cocking his rifle.

"Let's see if you can take us all on," Berzerker stated, holding a sawed off shotgun.

"If you can't, then you're one weak mofo," Cannonball stated, holding a magnum.

"Now lets get our game on and see what we can do," Sunspot said, holding his soccer ball.

"You think you eight can take me on?" The man threw his head back and laughed a good laugh. "I swear by all things holy, unholy, and otherwise that you are all insane." He stopped laughing. "Come at me."

The cut-scene ended and there was an immediate battle and an inevitable pause.

**Living Room**

"There is no information for this guy," Sooraya stated. "All it says is that if you've made it this far, good luck." She shut the book. "After this fight, if you win, it should show a final cut-scene."

"That means we're almost done," Evan shouted out. "Awesome!"

"So what you're saying as that we're fightin' blind here?" Anna stared at Sooraya.

"No sista'," Pietro said to Anna. "You've got me."

"How do we take him out then Mister Know-It-All?"

"Simple, we attack him. He's weak to nothing nor is he resistant to anything," Pietro replied. "All we have to do is fight him until he's reduced to a quarter hit points and then after that, we'll be reduced randomly by one until there is one of us left and then we use the emerald necklace to capture him."

"How's that necklace gonna defeat him?" Anna crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Each of the four outer emeralds on it contain the spirits of Shi'hal-Na, McFadden, Alexandrite Bloodstone, and Levaunt.

"And the center one?"

"That on traps the guy," Pietro stated. "Now, let's get this guy."

**Zombie Paradise**

The game was unpaused and they started bombarding the man with attacks and he just stood there, accepting all of them. Every so often, he would make an attack but would miss up until he was decreased to a quarter of his hit points. When that occurred, all his wounds were healed and the bar was fully green.

"Don't worry," Leech called out to everyone. "He's still got the same amount of hit points!"

When he called this out, the man struck him hard in the chest and Leech flew several feet through the air and the emerald necklace fell to the ground. Everyone saw it and then returned their gaze to the boss. As they proceeded to attack him, they were reduced by number every time they reduced his hit points by an eighth. Multiple, Calico, Iceman, Berzerker, Shade, and Cannonball.

The villain was down to his last eighth and Sunspot looked at the emerald necklace as a cut-scene began.

_"Grab me. Only I can defeat him,"_ a female voice said in Sunspot's head.

_"You need us to defeat him,"_ Shi'hal-Na said to him.

_"Only when you use us will you be capable of destroying him,"_ McFadden stated.

_"It's the least we can do since you have put us all to rest,"_ Alexandrite Bloodstone agreed.

_"After all, you were the ones who defeated our curses and brought us back to our senses,"_ Levaunt said.

Immediately, Sunspot ran to the emerald necklace and when he grabbed a hold of it, it started to glow green. As he held it, the four outer emeralds started to glow stronger than the rest of the necklace while the center emerald was still a dull, dark green. As he held it, he thrust the thing at the villain and four ropes came out of the necklace, one from each of the glowing emeralds. The necklace pulled itself out of Sunspot's hand and flew straight towards the enemy and the necklace latched onto him around the neck.

_"Strike him now, with the soccer ball!"_ All four of them had spoken to him and Sunspot nodded, dropping the ball and kicking it, striking the man square in the chest. When it made contact, it drilled a hole through the man's body and the ball rolled softly on the ground. The man fell and vanished instantly causing the necklace to fall to the ground. As the cut-scene ended, a text box appeared.

"No! I can't be defeated! I wanted to create the perfect zombie paradise!" Those words rang out through the air as words filled the text box.

_"You have beat Zombie Paradise, congratulations."_

There was a final cut-scene after the text box faded.

Sunspot looked over at his fallen companions as the phoenix went over to each one and let tears fall down upon them. It then hopped over to Sunspot who knelt down and picked her up. He then looked at his comrades who all stood, looking at him. They then approached him.

"Let's go to the safe zone," Multiple stated. "We've earned this."

"Yeah," Calico nodded. "We've really earned this."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement and finished the walk to the safe zone as the credits started rolling across the screen.

As the credits rolled up the screen, the picture darkened until it was completely dark and when the credits finished, the words THE END were clearly displayed.

**Living Room**

When the words THE END appeared, the television started to glow a bright electrical yellow color and the eight were thrown out of the television.

"Are you guy alright!" Amara was kneeling down next to Bobby. All of them were wearing the clothes they had been wearing before they were absorbed into the game.

"Yeah," Bobby stated. "We're okay."

"CHIRP!" Roberto looked at his shoulder and there was the baby phoenix.

"Did that seriously come out with you guys?" Anna poked it and the phoenix chick hopped backwards, away from her. "She's cute. What's her name?"

"I was thinking of calling her...Lobo," he replied.

"I like it," Rahne stated, stroking the phoenix.

"Logan," Charles said, looking at Logan. "I think you should go pick up Iman now."

"Do I have to?" Logan looked at Charles who nodded. "Okay. Be back in a couple hours." Logan left the mansion, got in his jeep, and started the long drive to 4893 Northerner Road, Korma Pennsylvania.

**4893 Northerner Road, Korma Pennsylvania**

Logan sat in his jeep and gave out a light huff. "Feels like déjà vu," he stated. "Glad this isn't the Matrix." Logan climbed out of his jeep and approached the house, ringing the doorbell when he got to it.

"Coming!" It was Isra Ikram. "Hello...Oh, it's you."

"May I come in?" Logan looked at Isra who nodded, letting him in. The woman shut the door and Logan went right into the living room.

"I assume you would like to take Iman back with you?" Logan nodded. "Very well. Iman! Someone is here to see you!"

"Āşmdwā ، Māmā!" Iman's voice carried from upstairs. There was then the sound of slightly heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and Iman stopped in the stairwell, smiling at his mom. "Mā al-ʼMr؟" Iman noticed Logan and his face fell slightly. "Oh..."

"Oh?" Logan looked at Iman. "You're gone for a few weeks and all you have to say is oh? No hello?" Iman crossed his arms and glared at Logan.

"al-Lʻnh ʻlyk," Iman stated.

"Iman!" Isra glared at her son.

"Yes mom?" Iman looked at his mother as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Even if he doesn't know what you're saying, you should still watch what you say," she stated. Iman nodded.

"I'll pack my things," Iman stated, going up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about Iman," Isra stated.

"It's okay," Logan stated. "May I have some coffee?"

"Yes," Isra stated, leaving the room. She then came back with two cups and put one in front of Logan. "How is he doing at the institute?'

"Extremely well," Logan replied. "He's coming along nicely. I believe next year will be his final year in high school and then he's off to college."

"Yes..." Isra nodded her head. "Then I won't have to deal with the constant harassment from the neighbors." Logan rose an eyebrow. "They want to know where Iman went," she replied. "I keep telling them that he went to study abroad but they won't believe me. They asked why he's back and I told them because he needed to work on some things here and that he will be going to New York for schooling. Private school."

"Ah," Logan stated as Iman came down the stairs.

"ʼNā Mstʻd Yā ʼmy."

Isra nodded and looked at Logan, "thank you for taking care of him." Logan nodded and stood up to go but Isra grabbed a hold of Logan's wrist. "Make sure he stays safe." Logan nodded again and then lead Iman out to the car.

"Did you tell anyone?" He glared at Iman.

"Tell anyone what?" Iman had a genuine confused look on his face. "I don't like using my telepathy unless I have to."

"Good," Logan stated. "Let's go." He climbed into the jeep and Iman did the same, tossing the duffel bag in the back seat. "How was your stay?"

"Good until you came to pick me up," Iman replied simply.

"Why is that?"

"I was having fun," Iman replied.

"You had a great time then," Logan concluded.

"Well, duh," Iman said. "That's what having fun means."

"Usually it means having sex to a teenage boy," Logan stated, looking at Iman who looked away from Logan and blushed.

"I...I've only had s...sex once," he stated. "W...with you."

"Wait," Logan said, stopping the car at a red light. "I am the only person you've ever had sex with?" Iman nodded. "Man, you need help and I know someone who can help you with that."

"Who?"

"Sooraya," Logan stated. "Maybe you two can get serious."

"We are serious," Iman said a bit too quickly, biting his tongue on accident and looking at Logan.

"I thought you said I was the only person you've had sex with," Logan stated.

"Oh, you meant that kind of serious," Iman said, turning to look out the window. "I sorta proposed to her already if that counts."

"I know," Logan stated. "I was there, remember?" Iman nodded without turning away from the window. "You get her a ring yet?"

"No..."

"Then we're gonna have to stop by a store," Logan stated. Iman looked at him with a slightly horrified look on his face which was ignored. "First jewelry store we see, we're stopping at and you're getting Sooraya a ring." Iman nodded and looked out the window.

**Bayville Jewelry Store**

"Hello, how are you? Looking for something in particular?" The woman at the counter smiled at Iman and Logan as they entered. She had long brown hair, clear gray eyes, and her skin was of a healthy tan. She was tall, probably about the same height as Iman, and she was wearing a nice lady's suit. "Wow, you're a cutie." She winked at Iman who blushed instantly. "You have really beautiful eyes ya know."

"Th-thank you," Iman replied, looking at the floor.

"No problem," she replied with a smile. "What are you looking for?"

"An...an engagement ring..." Iman couldn't help but stutter.

"Come on, kid," Logan said, rolling his eyes. "You can do better than that. He's looking for an engagement ring for his girlfriend. He's already proposed to her but hasn't gotten her a ring yet."

"I see," she stated. "How big is her finger?" Iman shrugged. "That's gonna be a bit of a problem." She went over to a display case and stood behind it. "Come look at these."

"Do...do you have anything from Afghanistan?" Iman approached the display case and looked into it.

"We got this from India," the girl said, holding up a beautifully engraved diamond ring. "Is that good enough?" Iman looked at it and was immediately captivated by it's beauty. "I'll give it to you for three hundred dollars." Iman looked at her with a stunned look. "How much does she mean to you?" Iman remained silent and looked back at the ring.

"I...I don't have enough for it..." Iman reached into his pocket and pulled out two hundred and fifty dollars. "Do...do you think you could lower the price?" He looked at her.

"Well, you are a cutie..." She looked at Iman and then at Logan. "I'll give it to you for two hundred if you two kiss for me."

"W...what!" Iman looked at her.

"What? Are you two related?" She looked at the two of them.

"I'm his-"

"Uncle," Iman stated.

"Uncle...I was gonna say that, twerp," Logan stated, swatting Iman on the back of the head lightly.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem. Just a normal kiss. It has to last at least five seconds." Iman nodded and looked at Logan,

"This is gonna be fun," Logan stated as the two came close together and then began kissing lightly but soon they were caught in the moment and were getting a little too into the kiss and she stared at them.

"That is so hot," she stated after about a minute. "I'll give it to you for one hundred dollars." She took a Benjamin and pushed the ring across the display case and Iman quickly grabbed it and the money, putting it in his pocket.

"Thank you," Iman said, smiling lightly at her. "Sooraya is going to love it." Iman then left the store leaving Logan behind.

"You two aren't related," she stated. "I could tell. She leaned onto the display case and looked at Logan. "Why did you do it?"

"The kid deserves her," Logan stated. "He's a really good kid despite what he goes through and all the problems he's caused us indirectly with a small group of kids at the Institute."

"Institute?" She laughed lightly. "You guys live there? Nice."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen," she replied. "I go to the high school."

"You're tall for a fourteen year old," Logan stated.

"I know," she replied. "Birth defect or something. I can also identify mutants and the two of you are mutants. That's one of the reasons why I gave you guys such a good discount. My older brother was one..."

"Was?"

"He was killed by anti-mutant protesters," she stated. "He was a really nice guy, wouldn't harm anyone." She heaved a sigh. "I've seen a lot of Mutants in here. I charge humans more than I charge Mutants as long as I can tell they're Mutant. Well, have a nice day, sir."

"You too..."

"Nara," she supplied. "Nara Samantha." She outstretched her and and Logan shook it.

"Logan," Logan said and then left the jewelry store.

"Took you long enough," Iman said, watching as Logan left the store. "What took you so long?"

"Friendly conversation," Logan stated. "Nothing big."

"Oh, okay," Iman stated. "Let's get going." Logan nodded and climbed into the jeep after Iman. He started the engine up and drove to the mansion.

**Xavier Institute, Foyer**

"I'm back," Iman said quietly, looking around the foyer. Iman quickly retreated to his room and shut the door, leaving his duffel bag unpacked by the door. He went to the bed and examined it. He placed a hand on the bed and it felt cold to the touch. He looked around the room and went over to the duffel bag, unzipping it, and took out the ring box and a photo of Sooraya and him that had been taken by Kitty secretly.

She had given both Iman and Sooraya a copy but he didn't know what Sooraya did with hers since she didn't like herself being photographed. He put the photo on the bedside table and then put the ring box in the first drawer of it.

"You're back," he heard Sooraya say behind him. "How are you?"

"Good," Iman replied. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine," she replied. "It's nice to have you back in the house. It felt a bit...lonely."

"There are several other kids here," Iman stated, turning to look at her. "How could you get lonely?"

"That's not what I meant," she stated. "We're the only two of our kind here." This confused Iman slightly and his facial expression revealed his slight confusion. "We're the only two Muslims here," she stated. "It felt lonely."

"Kitty can't eat Pork either," Iman stated. "Couldn't you of hung out with her?" Sooraya looked at Iman silently and then left the room, shutting the door behind her. "Was it something I said?" Iman shrugged lightly and went to the bed, looking at the alarm clock next to the picture of Sooraya. "It's twenty-two hundred hours already? It's late...Better get to bed." Iman stripped down to his boxers and beater and put the clothes aside before climbing under the covers and fell asleep having never turned the light on.


	17. A Proposal and a Bit of Training

**Xavier Institute, Iman's Room**

"Iman," Sooraya said, looking at the blue-eyed Muslim. "You've changed since you've come back from your parents." She was watching as Iman was unpacking his duffel bag, something he had neglected to do until now. "IMAN IQBAL IKRAM!" Iman froze. "Will you at least look at me when I'm talking to you!" Sooraya crossed the room to Iman and forced him to look at her. "Every time you look at me, I can feel that there s something you're' wanting to tell me," she said to him. "We're alone right now, so please, you can tell me." Iman nibbled softly on his lower lip and averted his eyes from her, obviously deep in thought. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"No matter what?" Iman glared at her.

"No matter what," she replied.

"Okay," Iman said as he inhaled and then exhaled. "You...you might want to sit down," Iman said nervously. Sooraya did so. Iman sat down next to her, "What I say won't change anything between us, will it?"

"No, it shouldn't," Sooraya stated. "What happened when you went home?"

"To get things straight, it happened the night before I left," Iman stated. Sooraya nodded letting him know to continue. "As you know, I was up late doing my homework when I heard something unusual coming from Mister Logan's room. I naturally stopped what I was doing and changed into my sleep wear to try to get some sleep. However, because of all the noise Logan was making, I couldn't get to sleep...So I went to his room." Iman looked at Sooraya.

"Go on," she stated.

"When I got to his room, the door was slightly open and I investigated."

"What did you see?" Sooraya nearly dread the answer.

"Mister Logan was doing something naked in his bed along. He called it...masturbation or something and I interrupted him although he didn't seem to care." Iman looked at Sooraya who nodded. "I asked him what he was dong and he told. After a bit of alone time with him, we...we had...We had sex." Iman looked at Sooraya and trained all his available senses on her.

After a while, she looked at him. "It was a one time thing, right?" Iman nodded. "It's not surprising. I expected as much."

"How?" Iman looked at Sooraya with a startled expression.

"Hey, if you saw how into that kiss you were with Mister Logan, you wouldn't be surprised to find out the two of you had sex." She smiled lightly at him. "But I do have a few questions..."

"Yeah?"

"What were you guys whispering to each other at the KG Bar?"

"Those...those were just confirmations that we would never do that again unless we have to," Iman replied.

"What did you guys do when you two left the table for a period of time?"

"Oh, I went out back to take care of something," Iman replied. "Logan went out to have a cigar and urinated on the wall."

"What did you have to take care of?"

"Calamine," Iman replied, pulling out a bottle from his duffel bag. "My skin gets rashes on it and my regeneration doesn't work on rashes. You can call it...a weakness I guess. It takes care of the itching and the rashes."

"I see," she stated. "That's why you like to wear long sleeves and pants." Iman nodded.

"Um...I...I want to ask you a question," Iman stated, reaching across Sooraya and opening the top drawer of the bedside table. "I was sorta too worked up to ask you this yesterday when I got back...well, I was too tired to do much of anything...But uh...Logan and I stopped by a jewelry store and I got something." He reached into the drawer and slid down to one knee, pulling out the ring box. "I know it's kinda...lame and all...but...um...Will you marry me?" He opened the box and her expression went from one of determination to one of severe and intense awe at the sight of the ring.

"It's beautiful," she said, looking at the ring. "But it doesn't feel right."

"Figured as much," Iman said with a laugh and shutting the box. "It didn't feel right either but it was worth asking, right?"

"That ring was gorgeous," she stated. "How...how much was it?"

"You'll find out when you say yes," he replied simply with a smile on his face. "Why don't we go downstairs and have dinner with the others?"

"Dinner..." Sooraya looked at Iman and nodded. "Okay." She stood up and left the room as Iman dropped the ring box back into the drawer but thought for a second, quickly shoving it into his pocket.

**Xavier Institute, Dining Room**

"I know it's pretty lame and all, Amara, but the ring should do," Bobby stated as she looked at the ring on her hand.

"I like it," she stated. "I told you that three days ago when you got me it and proposed." She looked at him from the ring. "Hey, I know it's real. No one buys fake diamonds this small. It's pointless and I bet fake diamonds would be more expensive this small. Besides, you made sure it was volcano resistant. How?"

"Very simple," Hank stated. "He coated it with the same material your uniform is made out of."

"Must have been expensive then," Amara said, looking at it.

"Nah, it was a steal," Bobby replied.

"Shouldn't you be in the danger room?" Logan was leaning on the doorframe between the kitchen and the foyer, glaring at the students. "I thought we had a danger room session scheduled in five minutes."

"We're waiting for Evan and Nicole," Sam stated. "Can't do it without them."

Logan huffed and rolled his eyes as the front door opened with Nicole and Evan joking around. Logan gave out a low growl which caught their attention. "Everyone. Danger Room. Now!"

"Yes sir!" All the students immediately ran to the Danger Room.

"It's only my lesson," Hank stated, entering the Foyer.

"Your point being?" Logan turned towards the kitchen and left Hank to deal with the students.

**Xavier Institute, Hank's Danger Room Session**

"So you all know how to control your powers and how to keep them hidden from the world, right?" Hank looked at the entire student body of the Xavier Institute. "Well, now let's see you refrain from using your abilities in daily public life. You will each be given a personal test that can be solved while using our mutant abilities as well as without your mutant abilities. I want you to see if you can solve the problem without your mutant abilities and then we will play the simulation a second time after everyone has already pulled off their own simulation where you may solve the mission with your mutant abilities." Hank led them all to the Viewing Room and was surprised that they all fit in nicely together and comfortably. "When this random name generator shows your name, you will go into the danger room and it will start." Hank turned to the random name generator and pressed a button. Immediately, Bobby's name popped up. "Bobby, you're first."

"No sweat," Bobby stated, cracking his knuckles. He was teleported into the danger room and when Kurt was back with them, the simulation started.

**Bobby's Simulation**

Bobby was standing in the middle of a burning building, standing with a baby in his arms.

"Your objective is to keep the baby alive and get it to his mother in five minutes," Hank's voice stated. "Good luck and remember: No powers." Bobby nodded and quickly looked through the room, looking for something to put the baby in. Immediately, he found a car seat. He put his hand on it and quickly recoiled. Hot. Bobby turned towards the window and looked at it. He ran towards it and tried to kick it out but failed as his foot bounced off it. Bobby ran across the room to the doorway and kicked the door down. He then ran through a couple halls and finally found the entrance. He then kicked the front door down and a woman ran up to him.

"My baby!" She looked at Bobby with a thankful look on her face. "Thank you for saving my baby, mister."

"No problem," Bobby replied with a big grin on his face. "It's all within a day's work."

After Bobby said that, the simulation ended.

"Very good," Hank said, voice coming over the loudspeaker. "Kitty, you're next."


	18. A Drinking Game

**Xavier Institute, Foyer**

All the students were sitting in the middle of the foyer in a circle each with a glass in front of them and a five liter of their favorite drink. They were playing 'I have never...' and it was Iman's turn.

"My turn," Iman said, picking his cup up. "I have never...kissed someone other than a family member." He drank his glass as did everyone else in the circle...Including Laura.

"Okay, how about...I have never..." Laura thought for a second or two and finally spoke, "been trained by the government." She, Iman, and Nicole all drank from their glasses and refilled their cups.

"I have never slept with a teacher," Nicole said, taking a drink from his glass receiving a look from everyone and Iman quickly took a drink and refilled his glass as fast as he could and to his luck, no one caught him.

"I have never fallen from a high height," Rider stated, taking a drink as did Tabitha, Roberto, and several others.

"I have never thought I would see all of you guys playing a drinking game in the foyer," Logan said and all the students took a drink and looked at Logan. He was topless and was wearing only a pair of drawstring black pajama bottoms. He was leaning against a pillar with his arms folded across his chest.

"Ever heard of an orgy?" Bobby whispered this to Roberto who poured himself a glass and drained it. Several others who had heard him did the same as did Bobby himself. Logan looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, it's a weekend," Roberto stated, looking at Logan. "Ever heard of them?" Everyone in the group took a drink. "We all have."

"Yeah, Tabitha stated with a smile. "Why don't you come join us? Ever heard of having a bit of fun?" Everyone had a drink and refilled their cups.

"Fine," Logan stated, going into the kitchen and coming back with a five liter of Root Beer and glass, choosing to sit between Iman and Kitty. Iman scooted a few inches to let him in as did Kitty. "Who's turn is it?"

"Mine," Jamie stated. "I have never used my powers for self gain." Jamie took a drink as did several others.  
"I have never…Kissed a girl and liked it," Ray stated, shrugging and draining his cup. Tabitha, Amara, Sooraya, and several others in the group drained their cups, pouring themselves another glass.

"I have never found any sort of companionship with another member of the same sex," Sam said, draining his cup. Everyone drained their glasses having found companionship within each other even if it wasn't sexual.

"How serious is this game?" Logan looked at Kitty and Iman who had their eyes on Shade who was next.

"I have never…" Shadoween closed his eyes for a second and then opened them. "Pretended to be something I'm not." He took a drink as did Nicole and several other students.

"I have never kissed a girl and hated it," Katida stated, taking a drink. Logan took a drink from his own glass as did other students and they all refilled their glasses.

"I have never stolen a pair of Scott's shades," Rahne stated, taking a drink. Everyone else in the circle, including Logan, all drained their glasses. "They're so easy to take from him when he's sleeping."

"I have never stolen a vehicle to take for a joy ride," Jubilation stated, taking a drink. Several others took a drink. "Scott's keys are easy to take." She snickered as did several others.

"I have never used my powers for revenge," Anna said, taking a drink as a few others took a drink themselves.

"I have never thought of what my life vould be like if I vasn't a mutant," Kurt said, taking a drink. Everyone else in the circle drained their glasses.

"I have never broken religion which includes being forced to break religion." Sooray took a drink as did other students in the room.

"I have never wiped out," Alex stated, taking a drink. Rider and Nicole both took a drink while everyone shared a slightly confused look. "I have never fallen off a surfboard while in the ocean?" He looked at them. "It's called a wipe out." Anna took a drink as did Kurt and Tabitha.

"I have never had a horrible headache that nearly killed me," Dorian stated. He took a drink as did Iman and a few other students in the room.

"I have never been in a plane before," Amara stated, taking a drink with other students and Logan.

"That was a cheap one," Danielle stated. "We've all been in a plane. Anyways, I guess it's my turn." She thought for a second or two and then nodded to herself. "I have never eaten pork." This statement received a disgusted look from Iman. All the people in the circle who had eaten pork took a drink.

"I have never…" Evan said, looking at his five liter. "I have never burned myself while cooking." She took a drink as did a few others.

"I have never insulted one or both of my parents to their face," Theresa stated taking a drink. She looked around as Anna took a drink and Logan thought deeply and then finally took a drink.

"I have never tried to kill someone out of cold blood," Sparky stated immediately. He and Logan both took a drink as did Iman, Nicole, and Laura.

"Looks like this round's like, almost over," Kitty said, picking her glass up. "I have never thought that Logan's body would look so hot." She and everyone drained their cup and then what was left of their bottles which wasn't much. Logan looked at everyone around him as they stood up, leaving their glasses and bottles sitting there.

"Night Mister Logan," everyone chorused in. Logan sat their stunned at what had just happened and blinked a few times, then shook his head.

"What just happened?" He looked up the stairs and saw that everyone was in their own rooms and then looked at the nearly full five liter and decided to drain it, wishing it was real beer and that he wasn't immune to its effects before he collected all the glasses, washed them, and then recycled all the plastic five liters, memorizing the kids' favorite carbonated beverages.


	19. Dragons of Ms Marvel

**Xavier Institute, Charles's Office**

"We have a major issue," Charles stated, looking at the teachers in his office. "Ms. Marvel is planning an attack."

"Why her?" Ororo looked at Charles with a slightly worried look on her face. "I thought she was with us."

"Oh, she isn't attacking us," Charles stated. "She plans on attacking Congress."

"Finally someone decides to act," Logan stated. "They need someone to knock some sense into them."

"She plans on killing all of them," Charles stated. "Logan, I am assigning you to pull together a group and take them with you to Washington."

"Why me?" Logan glared at Charles.

"They all seem to like you and will probably follow you to the end of the Earth if there was one," Hank replied.

"Why can't we go?" Warren looked at Charles with a serious look on his face. "This seems like a serious issue."

"We won't be growing up in this world," Charles replied. "If the kids save Congress then they will permit Mutants to no longer feel the need to hide themselves."

"Then why don't we just send Spyke, Quicksilver, Celeste, Healer, Shade, Calico, Multiple, Leech, Claws, Dust, and Rogue then?" Logan looked at Charles with a glare.

"That is a good idea," Charles stated.

"Wait, you're not serious, are you?" Logan glared at Charles. "Most of them are gay."

"Precisely," Charles stated. "It can be a big step up for the gay community as well." Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'll gather the group," Logan stated.

**Xavier Institute, Foyer**

"You eleven have been brought together for the soul purpose of setting up a positive image for your two groups of individuals," Logan sated, looking at the eleven kids standing in front of him. "I don't know why the Professor specifically said your group was the best choice, but I guess it should work."

"So what you're saying-Ouch! Iman, what was that for?"

"Never begin a sentence with the word 'so,'" Iman replied.

"Fine," Pietro said, looking at Logan. "What you're saying is that we've been brought together to show that gays and Muslims are just like everyone else?"

"No," Shadoween stated, looking at Pietro. "He was referring to homosexuals and mutants."

"Exactly," Logan stated. "Just putting in two Muslims seemed to be a good idea."

"Than what am Ay doin' 'ere?" Anna folded her arms and glared at Logan.

"To sedate her," Logan stated. "She's strong willed."

"Ah," Anna nodded.

"Now, suit up," Logan said. "We're going to Washington."

**District of Columbia, Washington**

"Welcome to DC kids," Logan stated, flying the Black Bird over the city. "Get ready. The Professor said she was going to be attacking about now. Get out there and show the humans what we can do."

"On it, Wolverine," Claws stated, unbuckling and transforming into Claws as Rogue opened the door, jumping onto his back. Celeste grabbed a hold of Quicksilver and flew down while Spyke and Healer rode their skateboards down. Dust became dust as Shade and Calico Darkforced down to the ground.

The people on the ground scattered as Ms. Marvel flew in and landed on the ground.

She had long blond hair, her eyes were white because of her black mask, and her skin was fair. She was physically fit and was wearing what appeared to be a black, one piece, spandex bathing suit with a yellow design that looked much like the number seven. On her arms were mid bicep long gloves and a pair of matching black spandex mid thigh length boots were on her feet. Around her waist was a red cloth that fluttered softly in the wind. There was a smirk on her face.

With her were five boys who looked exactly alike except for their skin color. They had black hair, brown eyes, had the same exact body structure and physical appearance, however, one had paper white skin another had pitch black skin, one's skin was the color of the sky, one with red skin, and one with skin the color of grass. There were five girls that had the same physical stature and appearance as the boys but one had copper colored skin, bronze colored skin, gold colored skin, silver colored skin, and brass colored skin. When they arrived, five more people came into view. Three of them were male and two were female. They looked exactly like the others but their skin were different. The three boys had amethyst, topaz, and crystal colored skin respectively while one of the two girls had emerald colored skin and the other had sapphire colored skin.

"Looks like someone was onto me," she stated, observing them. "No matter. We can handle you. Dragon Clan, strike."

The fifteen ran towards the eleven teenagers who stood in quick stance waiting for a plan.

"Distraction!" Shade shouted out and created an orb of darkforce and threw it at the dragons, looking at Multiple who nodded and stomped on the ground, multiplying. "Rogue and Claws, you two go and stop Ms. Marvel. We can handle these people." Rogue nodded and Claws bounded after Ms. Marvel.

"Hey, dumb-asses!" The Clones all shouted out the same line and they scattered as did the rest of the group. Calico and Shade stood there, looked at each other, and nodded.

"We call upon our power we have inherited from the Darkforce Dimension and summon a beast from our realm," they said in unison. "A beast so fearsome that even the King of the Darkforce runs in terror!" A black orb appeared and started to grow large in size causing the dragons to stop their approach.

Leech suddenly grabbed a hold of one of the dragons and it transformed back into a person. Her hair was long and gold, her eyes the color of emeralds, and her skin was as white as snow. She looked at Leech who was surprised by the transformation and Dust disintegrated, turning into dust and started to swirl around the girl at high speeds, maiming her. "Thank you," was all she said and when Leech let go, she turned into her human form and glowed emerald green, vanishing in a beam of light towards the sky.

"It's a distraction!" The black dragon stated. He breathed out acid and it struck the black orb, going through it, and it landed on the ground between Shade and Calico. The two jumped back and the Jamies came out of hiding, attacking simultaneously. The black orb vanished.


	20. News Feed

**District of Columbia, Washington, Senate Building**

Claws and Rogue entered the Senate Building and halted immediately as Ms. Marvel turned to look at them.

"I thought the Dragon Clan was going to be taking care of you," she said, glaring at them. "It seems to me like you were too much for them."

"More like too fast for 'em," Rogue stated, scratching claws between the ears while leaning on him slightly, making sure that no skin was touching him. "Claws 'ere is too fast for even Quicksilver to keep up." As if it was his cue, Claws was behind Ms. Marvel and Rogue was still where she was at.

"Nothing I can't handle," she stated. As Claws bounded towards her and she punched him through the wall with ease. Claws stood up and shook his head, then looked at Ms. Marvel. "Oh, did Mister Kitty get hurt?" Claws ran at Ms. Marvel at full speed who drew back her arm and punched him full in the chest sending him flying as if he was just a newborn kitten. The wall he went though crumbled completely and he wasn't moving. Ms. Marvel turned around and smirked at Rogue.

**District of Columbia, Washington, Outside the Senate Building**

"That was a close one," Quicksilver said, putting down both Calico and Shade. "You two need to watch where the attacks are going."

"Thank you for saving us!" Calico hugged Quicksilver and then turned to look at the flight of dragons with a serious look on his face.

As he did that, Spyke and Healer skated through the fleet drawing the attention of the crystal and white dragons who followed after them. When they got a few yards from the main group, the two skaters spun their boards around and looked at the two.

"You ready, Spyke?" Healer looked at Spyke who nodded and let a bone spike to start growing out of his wrist. It extended, widened out, and he shot it into the ground. He made more of them creating a ramp. The dragons looked at the ram with a confused look as Healer and Spyke both skated up them with enough force to fly through the air and land onto the two dragon's backs. Healer landed on the white dragon and Spyke landed on the crystal dragon. "You should see what it's like to suffer from lung cancer, leukemia, and a sever form of haemophilia!" He removed his gloves and touched the dragon and it suddenly stopped flying, cramping up and Spyke threw a bone spear into the dragon hard enough to send it through it's body. Healer rode the dragon to the ground but before it reached the ground, it vanished in a beam of white light and he rode his skateboard across the ground. He spun it around and watched as Spyke drove another large spike into the skull of the crystal dragon which vanished into a beam of crystal light. The two boys shared a high five when Spyke had come to a complete stop next to Healer.

"Three down," Spyke said.

"And twelve to go," Healer finished.

"We're doing good so far," Quicksilver stated, appearing behind them. "Although I can't shake the black one." Spyke looked at Quicksilver. "I was talking about the dragon!" Immediately afterwords, a line of acid struck right where Pietro had been standing who was now in Spyke's arms. "That was a close one." Quicksilver looked at the black dragon as it lumbered towards them. "THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Spyke looked at Quicksilver and then at the black dragon.

"How exactly did you get to move in with us?" Spyke looked seriously at Quicksilver who shrugged.

**Xavier Institute, Kitchen**

"Why is it like, so quiet here?" Kitty had asked the question as everyone was gathered in the kitchen. "And where are Evan, Pietro, Anna, Katida, Shadoween, Jamie, Dorian, Nicole, Ryder, Iman, Sooraya, and Logan?"

"Oh wow! They're on the news!" Tabitha had been flipping though the channels and halted on a news feed, turning the volume up.

"Moments ago, two opposing mutant teams met up in front of the Congress building and started fighting," a female voice stated. "Before combat began between the two sides, two women and a blue striped, brown bangle tiger ran into said building where Congress is currently deciding on whether they should give mutants the same rights as normal citizens." Soon after, the camera was on an Asian female.

"Look out!" That was the voice of the cameraman as the amethyst dragon went to spit at the camera. When it did spit, the spit went flying through the air and Celeste jumped in front of the reporter and cameraman folding his wings around him. When the spit hit his wings, it exploded but no harm came to him.

Celeste unfolded his wings and two earthen arms materialized holding a ball of earth and a ball of fire while his flesh arms were holding a ball of water and a ball of air.

"Why don't you try my explosive energy!" He threw the four balls at the amethyst dragon and when they struck the dragon's chest in the same spot at the same time, there was an explosion that consumed only the dragon and there was a beam of amethyst light as the dragon vanished. He then gave the camera a quick flash of his face to make sure that the reporter and cameraman were alright before he flew off to help Quicksilver, Spyke, and Healer with the black dragon.

"There you have it," the reporter stated. "Cameraman, put up the webcam, I wanna watch this fight. Remember guys, it's /Yunira_Nagasama! Back to you, Nick!" The camera went back to the station showing Nick.

"That was interesting," he said. "If you need that website again, it's at the bottom of the screen. Now, in other Mutant related news, the star player of the Bayville football team, Denver K. Maxwell or Dino K. Max as everyone knows him as, came out as a mutant and was thus kicked off the team by the coach who was then fired by the principle because they began to lose their football games and put him back on the team. Parents were outraged by this news when they found out about it and have apparently started rallying that the boy be taken off the team again at the cost of losing."

"Mutant News?" Roberto looked at the little logo and looked at Tabitha. "We have our own news station?"

"Sure do," Tabitha stated. "You didn't know?" Everyone shook their heads no. She rolled her eyes. "I think we should go help."

"No," Charles said, looking at everyone. "If we interfere with them, we could cost two communities something big."

"Like what and what two communities?" Kitty looked at Charles.

"Mutant rights and gay rights," Charles replied. "This is what we might need to get the rights we both deserve." Everyone looked back at the television as Bobby connected Kitty's laptop to it so they could watch the news feed.


	21. Fifteen Heads

**Me:** We are down to the last few episodes! We will be bringing this season to a close soon. I will now begin taking vote on who wants there to be a season 3. I have received no reviews on this up to this point in time. I do not know how I feel about this except for that I had fun. I love and thank all my reviewers in a friendship type of way. For now, farewell and good watching. :-)

**

* * *

District of Columbia, Washington, Outside the Senate Building**  
"Take that, you damned dragon!" Multiple jumped off of the dragon he had just defeated as it dispersed into a beam of blue light. When he and his clones landed, he absorbed them.  
"We've just got one more," Spyke said, holding a large spike in his hands. "These things were easier than I thought."

"You sure can say that again," Quicksilver stated. "Let's see how fast we can kill this one."  
"You think defeating me will constitute as a win?" The Black Dragon glared down at them and smirked. "You don't know half of our powers!" With that, he opened his mouth and out came a sixty foot line of acid. He moved his head, trying to get all of them but they were to fast for the dragon.

"I've fought Brotherhood members that were tougher than you," Spyke stated, scoffing.

"Why, thank you very much," Quicksilver said immediately to Spyke. "But please, stop the flattery."

"Quit the talking and help out!" Dust had shouted this as she dispersed into dust, floating up to the dragon's eyes to conceal it's vision.

Healer and Spyke skated up to the dragon and tried to attack it but he swatted at them with his tail, sending them flying a few feet away. When Leech nullified his powers, he immediately started to brutally assault him and knocked him out, transforming into his dragon form again, giving the team no time to react. Quicksilver ran over to the Black Dragon which half expected him and tripped the speedster who slid several hundred yards across the pavement, scratching and bruising himself up. His uniform was torn to shreds. Spyke and Healer were by his side as soon as they could.

"That is final," Shade stated, running towards the Black Dragon. He quickly darkforced over to where Healer was and grabbed a hold of him before darkforcing onto the Black Dragon. "Infect him why don't you!" Healer looked at Shade and shrugged, removing his gloves and putting his hands on the scales, sending the Black Dragon half of the diseases he had ever absorbed from people effectively overloading it's system, killing it instantly. It dispersed in a black beam of light and the party all cheered after they had gathered together.

"And who says gay mutants can't do shit!" The group shared a communal high five before there were fifteen beams of light striking the ground at the same time at the same location. They all turned towards it and were stunned at what was happening.

The fifteen beams of light formed a large, fifteen headed dragon with each head being one of the fifteen colors that made it up. Leech was just about ready to shit himself when he saw it stand on it's hind legs and roar with a great ferocity causing the entire group to scatter from it's presence.

"Why didn't they tell us it would become one giant beast!" That was Quicksilver of course. "This so totally ruins my image!"

"Just get ready for the fight," Spyke stated.


	22. Love and Fight

**Me: **We're almost home, just a few more episodes to go! Waiting to see if people want me to go onto season three with this thing! Let me know!

**

* * *

District of Columbia, Washington, Outside the Senate Building**

"This is taking forever," Spyke said, dodging several attacks. "Does this thing ever run out of power!"

"It's a dragon," Jamie said, dodging several attacks. "It needs to be put out!" He winced as several clones were killed.

"Let's just take it out," Dust said as she dematerialized and moved towards it. Celeste and Shade flew through the air, launching attacks at it while Calico, Quicksilver, and Spyke ran around, attacking at the base. Leech and Healer stood a good distance away, unsure of what to do.

**District of Columbia, Washington, Inside the Senate Building**

"I don't think your pussy will be getting up any time soon," Ms. Marvel said, looking at Claws who was severely bloody and limp on the ground. She nudged him and looked at Rogue. "Now for you." She started her decent on Rogue who pulled off all removable clothes but still retained the clothes that covered her personal regions. "Stripping for me? Why thank you, but I don't go that way."

"Guess what," Rogue said, running up on her, "neither do I!" She slammed her hands onto Ms. Marvel's face and held them there, draining her of her powers, memories, and skills.

**District of Columbia, Washington, Outside the Senate Building**

"Damn it," Spyke said as he jumped aside just in time to avoid being hit by a claw. He fell on the ground and Quicksilver stopped by him, helping him to his feet.

"You okay, Hun?"

"Yeah," Spyke replied. "Thanks, man."

"Anything for my man," Quicksilver stated, pecking him softly on the lips. Suddenly an orb of fire hit the ground next to them and they both looked up at Celeste.

"You two can have sex with each other when we're done! For now, attack the dragon!" That was Shade who had shouted.

"On it!" Quicksilver ran towards the dragon and punched it several times, repeatedly in the same spot.


	23. Death of Ms Marvel

**Me:** Well, this is the semi-final episode. I had fun making this. I only got one answer by the way and that's what it usually takes but I want to see if I get more answers. Anyways, here's a short episode. [cues opening]

**

* * *

District of Columbia, Washington, Inside the Senate Building**

"Get your hands off me!" Ms. Marvel yanked Rogue's hands off of herself and she stumbled backwards. "What are you!"

"I'm what people call the Rogue," she replied. "My power is your power!" She jumped into the air and hovered slightly before flying at Ms. Marvel who knocked back Rogue's fists. She round-housed Rogue, sending her flying into a wall, breaking it. Rogue threw the debris and rubble at Ms. Marvel who destroyed it completely as they came at her.

"You can't beat me that easily," she stated. "You just got a lucky hit on me."

"I also got a good chunk of you as well," Rogue stated.

"So what, it's not like my history is anything interesting."

"Did I just hear someone start a sentence with the word 'so?'" Claws stood, clutching his right arm in his left. He ran at Ms. Marvel and gave her a few good hits with his dismembered right arm before standing next to Rogue. "I think she gave me a flesh wound."

"Dude, she took off your right arm," Rogue stated.

"Like I said, flesh wound," Iman joked. The two looked at Ms. Marvel.

"How...Are you two...? Never mind that!" She ran at the two of them and jumped into the air, flying straight for Claws who threw his arm at her, hitting her in the face.

"Let's see if this works," Claws said, concentrating on the arm, causing the claws to come out of the fingers. Ms. Marvel got to Claws and punched him square in the face as he was concentrating on the detached arm, not getting enough time to react to Ms. Marvel's assault. Rogue ran towards her and elbowed her in the middle of the back immediately and then climbed onto her back, placing her hands on Ms. Marvel's face.

"Just reattach your arm," Rogue said to Claws. "It ain't healthy if your arm stays detached for long!"

"Okay," Claws said, grabbing control of his arm and forced it to drag it's claws along Ms. Marvel's body, cutting through her clothes and then sliced off her right arm. "That's for removing my right arm, وقحة!" Claws put his arm back in place as he sat down and concentrated on the wound.

After a while, Ms. Marvel stopped moving and Rogue fell down onto Ms. Marvel, huffing. "I think that's all of her, are you alright, Claws?" Rogue looked at Claws and noticed that his arm was still not attached. "What's wrong?"

"I...I need to pray," Claws replied. "My powers don't work if I don't pray!"

"That's bad," Rogue stated, looking at Iman as he started to get paler in color. "You wait here while I go check on the others."

"No," Claws said. "I...I'm coming with you." Claws tried to stand but fell back down to the ground. "Never mind, send Healer when you win."

"Will do," Rogue stated, flying out of the Senate building.

* * *

**Me:** Wow. I don't remember cutting Iman's arm off and I didn't know Iman could swear.  
**Iman:** I can swear. I just don't do it often.  
**Me:** You are so adorable. By the way, next chapter has character death in it. Farewell all of you readers!


	24. Victory

**Me:** Yay! I'm finally done! Well, I'm amazed I wrote out this many characters in such a short time. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. I MIGHT put up a season three and four just to get Jamie out of high school but probably nothing dramatic like the end of this episode. You know the drill! [begins the opening]

**

* * *

District of Columbia, Washington, Outside the Senate Building**

"How the hell are we supposed to kill this thing!" Celeste looked at the large beast and then at Shade who was hovering next to him with his own pair of darkforce wings. Shade shrugged.

"This is my first time in experience with combat of this particular style of beast," Shade replied. Celeste nodded in confusion.

"Okay, whatever you say, Shade," Celeste said. "Any experience with reading on these kinds of things?" Shade shook his head no. "Fine then," he stated. "Why don't we just give it everything we've got?"

"I have an idea!" Healer had shouted this out having felt completely useless until this time. Celeste and Shade looked at him and Leech who looked up at them. Shade shrugged and they flew down to them.

"What is this idea?" Celeste looked at them.

"We were thinking that maybe if we combine our powers, Leech and mine," Healer said, looking at the two, "we could take it out."

"We can't get close enough to land, let alone to drop you two off safely," Shade stated, looking at them.

"No, but she can," Healer stated, pointing at Rogue as she flew out of the Senate building. Shade waved her over.

"What's up guys?"

"We need you to drop these two off on that thing," Celeste stated. "We'll keep it distracted while you do that...and where's Claws?"

"Trying to pull himself together," Rogue replied. "He's mostly put together." The four just looked at her. "Where's my distraction?"

"Sending the plan now," Shade stated. Everyone looked at them and then set the plan in motion.

"Careful where you touch me," Rogue said, grabbing both Healer and Leech and then flew them towards the large, multiple-headed dragon that was distracted by the others. When she got to it, she flew down low and landed on it's back.

The three immediately placed their hands on the dragon's back. Leech began to nullify it's mutant abilities if it had any, Rogue started to take away it's memories, powers, and skills, and Healer pumped it full of diseases, infections, and viruses. The dragon seemed to be unaffected by what they were doing as it fought off the distractions.

"Ah!" Quicksilver screamed out as he was struck by a claw and was sent flying through the air. Rogue looked up as did Healer and Leech.

"I got to heal him!" Healer grabbed his board and skated off the dragon, down it's tail, and did a kickflip in mid air before skating over to where Quicksilver lay, bleeding heavily from the chest. Spyke was near him and watched as Healer came over to them.

"What are you doing?" Spyke looked at Healer.

"We can't do anything much if one of our own is down," Healer stated, ripping open the torn fabric to get better access to Quicksilver's wound. He placed his bare hands on Quicksilver's chest and closed up the wound and drew out all diseases and infections from him, including the AIDS. He then quickly placed a hand on Evan's face, curing him of everything and then grabbed his board, revitalized with more diseases to inflict upon the dragon. "Catch you two later!" He skated towards it with renewed vigor and took a leap of faith off his board, grabbing a hold of it's hind leg, gripping it tightly, sending everything he had into the creature, causing himself to start to bleed. Gashes grew on his body, blood flowed out of him, and the dragon started to grow boils as it began to transform into a person. Rogue grabbed Leech and flew off of it.

Eventually, Healer was touching the flesh of a hermaphrodite who's skin began to fall from it's body and literally rot before everyone's eyes. Healer released himself from the hermaphrodite and fell back down to the ground, backwards. When he hit, the hermaphrodite combusted and the flames were strange colors. When they vanished, Celeste was at Healer's side.

"Nicole! Are you alright!"

"Yeah..." Healer replied, looking at Celeste. "Just exhausted." He smiled lightly and the others gathered around him.

"That was a heroic move you pulled," Spyke stated, kneeling down next to him. "Why'd you touch me?"

"To cure you," Healer replied. "I healed you both..." Healer looked at Quicksilver and his torn uniform. "Sorry about that."

"Nothing I can't fix," Quicksilver replied. "Why'd you do it?"

"I knew that one well developed disease could kill that thing," Healer said seriously. "You had an already developed disease and I took it from you, giving it to the enemy."

"Why'd you cure me too?"

Healer looked at Spyke, "are you seriously asking me that?" Healer raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh," Spyke replied.

"I hate to break the mood, but, where's Claws?" Dust looked at Rogue who looked at her.

"He's in the Senate building," Rogue replied simply. "He's either dead, praying, or whole. Don't ask me which."

"Are...Are you seriously considering him dead!" Sooraya made a run for the Senate building as Claws stood at the large double doors, looking down at everything with Ms. Marvel in his hands. The Senate was behind him, including Senator Kelly who held an angry look on his face.

"See, they'll kill their own!" He looked at the rest of the senators and Claws glared at him.

"You think all mutants are in the same group? You have much to learn, Senator Kelly. When it comes to reelection, you are not getting my vote." Claws carried the comatose body of Ms. Marvel down the stairs but turned to look at him. "Just to let you know, I'm neither a terrorist nor whatever you are so don't even think of trying to get me to vote for you, you slime covered..."

"Claws," Sooraya said, causing him to stop. Claws looked at Sooraya and dropped Ms. Marvel. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"I see," Dust stated.

"Will you marry me?"

"Not feeling it," she stated.

"Neither do I," Claws said.

"Looks like your arm is doing better," Rogue said, hovering near the couple. "Did the praying work then?"

"Yup, good as if it never became unattached," he replied, picking Ms. Marvel up. "What do we do with her?"

"Ask Charles," Rogue replied. "Until then, let's get out of here."

**Bayville, Xavier Institution, Infirmary**

"I am very glad at how you all handled yourselves out there," Charles said to the eleven students who were gathered around the nearly dead Nicole as Hank examined them for any wounds or injuries. He payed close attention to where Iman's arm had been cut off, making sure that it was full attached. "I do believe that you have made a great step for the mutant society."

"I hope so," Iman said, stretching. "For now, I'm going to bed. Let me know when Nicole wakes up. That regenerating took a lot out of me."

"Me too," Sooraya stated. "Too tired to do anything more."

"Can we have the day off from school tomorrow so we can get ourselves better equipped for school?" Shade looked at Charles.

"Okay," Charles stated. "For now, let's leave Nicole to rest."

"Professor, do you mind if I sit here with him for a while?" Charles looked at Rider and nodded as he left. As he did leave, Tabitha came into the room with her boom box, setting it on the bedside table.

"Hey, I got you two something," she said, smiling at him, lightly. "I think you two will like it. Track six." Tabitha left the room and Rider turned the boom box onto the track she told him to set it to. What he heard made him start to tear up.

"Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight," Nicole uttered to Rider, having felt a tear land on him. Rider grabbed Nicole's hand. "I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry." He sang in unison with the song and it was Rider's turn.

"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe, and warm," Rider gave Nicole a strong and warm hug. "This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry." He kissed Nicole on the forehead. "'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more." Nicole tried to hug Rider in return but couldn't. "You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always."

"Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain," Nicole said when his part came on. "I know we're different, but deep inside us, we're not that different at all."

"And you'll be in my heart," Rider said at once, "yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more." Rider let the tears fall from his face. "Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know. We need each other, to have and to hold. They'll see in time, I know."

"When destiny calls you," Nicole said, looking into Rider's tear filled eyes, "you must be strong."

"Gotta be strong."

"I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on," Nicole continued. "They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together."

"'Cause you'll be in my heart," they sang together like on the disk that Tabitha had recorded of them. "Yes, you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more."

"Ooo, you'll be in my heart," Nicole sang out.

"You'll be here in my heart, always," Rider said.

"No matter what they say," Nicole stated.

"I'll be with you, be here in my heart," Rider sang out.

"I'll be there, always," Nicole said, placing his hand on Rider's chest, right where his heart was.

"Always, I'll be with you," they said together. "I'll be there for you always, always, and always."

Rider stopped singing as the tears filled him up and started to choke his speaking. He hugged Nicole tight to his body, running his hands through Nicole's hair.

"Just look over your shoulder," Nicole said, repeating the line two more times. "I'll be there...Always... To you, I will my powers." Nicole went limp in Rider's arms and he let it all out and started to cry heavily as the next song started to play. When the heart monitor flat-lined, Rider laid Nicole out on the bed, crying heavily.

* * *

**Me:** Oh what a touching scene that is between to lovers. I might just end up making an encore for this...an epilogue. Don't expect anything too fancy though. Bye everyone!


	25. Epilogue

**Me:** It felt unfinished without this part. I know it's late but I just had to put it up.

* * *

Rider stood alone, staring down at a stone. His purple hair was combed out of his face and his amber-purple eyes held sorrow and anger in them. He was dressed in all black with his wings held close to his back. They were each a different color. His top right wing was red and his bottom right wing was brown. His left top wing was green and his bottom left wing was blue. He kept them in view to all those who were there which was only him. He didn't care if anyone knew he was a mutant at the moment. All he wanted was to do was just stay here for ever, near Nicole.

Tears fell from his eyes as he stared down at the words etched into the tombstone in front of him. He knelt down and placed a hand on the name.

_Nicole Michelle Masters_

_February 29, 1996-February 24, 2011_

_A powerful friend, a great love._

_We will all miss you._

"I love you, Nicole," Rider said, kissing the stone and placing the bouquet of white and black roses he had in his hand. He looked at his watch and uttered a phrase as it began to change to midnight from February 28th to March 1st. "Happy Skipped Birthday, you intelligent brat. I miss you. I was really hoping to celebrate your birthday with you but not like this." Rider stood and let his tears fall down upon the roses and he turned away.

_"Don't worry, buddy," _Nicole's voice sounded. Rider looked up and saw the ethereal form of Nicole standing in front of him. He looked just how he always did, skateboard, bandages, and all but with added white wings. Nicole was smiling. _"I'll be with you, always and always. My powers are your powers now and there is nothing that can keep me from you now. You have my powers."_ Rider stood, transfixed on the spot as he looked at Nicole. _"I love you and I will be with you, always. Just look over your shoulder and I'll be there, always and always. Just because you won't always be able to see me, that doesn't mean I won't be there. I can't leave someone like you and just move one. I'll follow you wherever you go."_

Rider looked at Nicole with a happy, yet sad expression on his face. "I can only love you, Nicole," Rider stated with a smile.

_"I know,"_ Nicole said, matching Rider's smile. _"Like I can only love you." _Rider let a tear fall from his face and Nicole noticed it. _"You're crying."_

"Because I'm happy," Rider stated. "I know you won't leave me, ever."

_"Just call me your guardian angel," _Nicole shouted out with a smile. Rider nodded and watched as Nicole's figure faded from view.

"I love you Nicole," Rider uttered. He walked along the path, smiling until he saw Ms. Monroe's car pull up in front of him. He froze immediately.

"Rider, do you know what time it is?" Oror climbed out of the vehicle and looked directly at Rider who nodded.

"It's twelve-oh-five in the morning," Rider stated. "Why?"

"You should be in bed at this hour," she replied, glaring at him. "I thought you paid your respects earlier."

"It was his birthday though," Rider uttered, looking down at the ground. Ororo looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Nicole was born on the twenty-nine of February in nineteen-ninety-six," Rider stated, looking at her. "Every year, save for the leap year, his birthday is skipped and I came here to wish him a happy skipped birthday."

"I see," Ororo stated with a nod. "Well, lets get home." Rider nodded and went to the car but stopped suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering," Rider said, looking at her. "How did you know I was here?"

"Intuition," Ororo replied, nodding simply. "Now get in the car."

"Okay," Rider said, looking over his shoulder. "I love you, Nicole." Ororo looked over Rider's shoulder as well and saw Nicole's tombstone.

"Let's go."

Rider nodded and climbed into the car and turned on the radio. Their song immediately started and he smiled lightheartedly.

* * *

**Me:** R.I.P. Nicole Masters. February 29, 1996 - February 24, 2011 The first character that I have ever killed off and felt really emotional about. I'm sorry, Rider.


End file.
